As the Sky Falls
by PeechTao
Summary: Qui-Gon and a band of Jedi work against Council orders to solve a mystery of luxury liners being brown out of the sky on Jinn's home world. But, with the planet full of former Jedi and renegades, is anything what it seems? FINAL CHAP UP NOW! PLEASE REVIEW
1. The Hoth Tragedy

All right, it's true, I'm back writing again. And this is one of my most ambitious books yet. finishing around 50,000 words, it is sure to tease your mind with its love of mystery and fate. Now, those who love my crazy series of books so far can find a sort of relief with this one. This is an alternate universe to my Dungeon of the Impassive Hostage, The Siege, (and relatively all of my Star Wars books) time line. This does have some of my favorite characters such as Taka Nashat, Jalen Jinn, and Tco-Sida and Callypso. Of course Marshall and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan join the band.

I also enlisted the help of many new characters whom you will meet in the coming chapters. If there are discrepancies between how characters feel about each other (Mace/Taka, Obi-Wan/Everyone) then they are intentional. I really went on a limb with this one!!

Chapter 1

Marshall waded his way through the treacherous snows cape, calling into the falling white curtain at the top of his lungs. He and Qui-Gon had been searching for hours now, and so far had yet to spot Obi-Wan or their starship. "Kenobi!" he yelled, his voice echoing off of the high canyon walls. A stiff wind passed by and blew his robe open, causing chills through his bones. He latched it shut again and glanced back to his brother.

Twenty meters back Qui-Gon was struggling also. He had over time gone slower and slower as his feet became numb in the slush that seeped into his boots. He had put his hood up to try and protect his exposed face but the wind only blew it back.

"You all right?" Marshall yelled to him. Receiving no reply, he turned around and followed his tracks to his brother's side. He placed a gloved hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

The Master nodded, stopping a moment to take a deep breath. He looked down at the blaster wound through his side and winced at the pain it caused. "I think so. We have to find him, quickly. Obi-Wan is worse off then I am."

Marshall agreed. "If we find that blasted ship first, you're getting aboard and I'll keep looking for him." He moved Qui-Gon's hands aside to take a glance at the injury. It was bad, to say the very least. With such exposure to the cold it had stopped bleeding, but the skin was frost bitten. There was nothing to be done for it now. All treatment was aboard the ship.

"Try his comm. again. Perhaps he'll answer."

Marshall stood straight and dialed in Ob-Wan's number. It was a long shot, he knew. Already they had called twice every fifteen minutes and had received nothing besides dead airspace. "Marshall to Obi-Wan, pick up."

No answer.

"Marshall calling Obi-Wan Kenobi, please just answer the comm."

* * *

This is just chapter one now, so please return for further fun. Things may be moving swiftly, so I hope you enjoy it all!

-PeechTao


	2. Finding ObiWan

**Ok, no lie people, i have written a detailed character list for this book 5 time now, and each time the comp has deleted it before i pressed save. so guess what, right now your not getting it, so there. lol. i hate days like this. n e way, here's another longer chapter for you. note: not everything will take place on hoth, ok?**

**As the Sky Falls**

Chapter 2

Obi-Wan looked by his feet where the comm unit had slid from his hand. He could faintly hear the voices through the roar of the wind whipping through the cave he had hid himself in. Sucking up his pain, he reached out to the Force to drawl the object to him, but the move was fruitless. He was simply too weak, too cold. In a move he was sure to regret he pushed his body along the icy cave floor. He slid down to his comm unit and found the strength to grasp it. His shoulder had been run through with a blade, so he carefully switched hands in order to raise the unit to his lips.

"Master . . . Marshall?" he whispered over the transmitter.

Marshall looked surprised. He was sure he had heard something. "Obi-Wan? Is that you?"

"Mas-ter . . ." The apprentice groaned. His shoulder was pounding, his chest trickled with blood from a second sword thrust. "I . . . I need help."

Qui-Gon turned his head away as the painful cries were sent to them. He couldn't stand knowing what a horrid state Obi-Wan must now be in.

"Where are you now, Obi-Wan? Can you tell? What does it look like?" Marshall questioned.

"Cave," he replied, "I see a tree at the mouth. A . . . a large boulder next to it." He cursed beneath his breath, taking another labored breath. "hurry."

* * *

Marshall looked around frantically through the snow. He could just see the top of a scraggly tree by the rock faces not at all far from them. "There, over there! Come on, Qui-Gon, his comm has the ship's co-ordinance."

Revitalized now, there pace was increased. Unsheathing their light sabers they melted for themselves a snow less path leading to the western mountain base. Marshall again rushed ahead as more and more of the tree and boulder became visible. At long last he could see the cave. "Obi-Wan!" he called in, trying to keep his footing among the glassy sheets of ice around him. Having no other choice he warily walked out onto one of the larger sheet to reach Kenobi's sprawled out figure.

Marshall noted his bluish lips and pale face instantly and began to worry gravely. "Obi-Wan? Wake up now, you're all right." He removed his own cloak and threw it over the apprentice before rubbing down his chest and limbs. "Come on, wake up."

"Is he there?" Qui-Gon asked, drawling closer. He drew a sigh of partial relief in seeing his beloved apprentice. "Oh, Marshall, is he alive?"

"Barely." He replied, grabbing the teen's comm unit and tossing it to his brother. "Locate the star ship; I have to get you two aboard and off this planet before those natives show up again."

Qui-Gon accessed the information. "We're in luck; it's only a mile away."

Marshall nodded, wrapping the apprentice up. "I'd be happier if it were a few feet. I have to carry him; will you be all right on your own? You can wait here until I bring the ship around."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Let's get out now before they find out we're here."

Unsure of his brother's comment, Marshall reluctantly agrees. He takes Obi-Wan carefully over his shoulders and the three head back into the treacherous blizzard in search of the ship. Qui-Gon directed them shakily, his feet slowing once again as his free hand held his wound. The wind cut through him in sharp chilling waves, his injury acting almost as an open window in a warm room. They were closer now, more then three quarters of the way when his body simply gave out. They had spent over a day in the thigh deep snow, exposed to the elements. His body could no longer go on as he fell soundlessly into the white waves.

Marshall saw him collapse. He gently rolled Obi-Wan off his back and moved to the Master's side when a shot rang out of nowhere. Blown off his feet, Marshall lunged back and lost his balance. He lay in a heap of snow. The sharp pain was nothing compared to the cold. Already his fingers were pins and needles, his toes he didn't even feel. This had crawled up his legs, reaching now his calves. The blaster wound was nothing when factored against these. He told himself these things repeatedly, hoping to convince his mind they were true.

The being that had fired the shot approached, riding on the back of a tauntaun. He slid down and approached Marshall's body to see if anything of valuable was stashed away in his pockets.

Marshall waited, his skin crawling with impatience as the creature approached. When he was in range, the Jedi sprang up, ignited his light saber and cut the native's legs out from under him then neatly sliced his head off. When the deed was done, Marshall staggered slightly, looking down at the fresh blood staining just above his heart. "Oh, am I lucky." He murmured, lifting Obi-Wan onto the back of the now available tauntaun. "I am so very lucky." He then lifted Qui-Gon up behind the apprentice. Grabbing the reins firmly, Marshall walked the beast to his waiting ship. he was terribly lucky it had yet to be ransacked. The being that shot him was probably in the middle of it when Marshall surprised him. What great timing.

He unloaded the two passengers into the single spare room. Qui-Gon had regained consciousness by this time and was able to stagger aboard on his own before crashing onto a cot to rest. Marshall spread a dozen blankets between the two of them before heading to the cockpit and launching them into space.

Sinking down into his seat, he looked at the wound the blaster had given him. It was bad, he knew. Worst then he would ever tell Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan. He hadn't the time to waste worrying over himself, though. Instead he set the auto pilot and just as he was going to check on the other two, he passed out on the dash board.

* * *

Ry-Gaul and his Jedi team had been just leaving Malastare when they noticed a ship in their radar. Having known Qui-Gon for most of his life, he knew the star ship was to the Jedi's specific taste and had decided, even for general safety sake to contact the ship. After all, it seemed to be drifting aimlessly, and it was only four meters from crashing into him when he came out of hyperspace.

To his surprise, no one answered the hail.

His apprentice, Garen Muln appeared in the cockpit. "Masters Marcs and Hilden want to know why we've stopped." he relayed. He looked out the view port to the small ship drifting aimlessly before them. "Hey, that looks like the ship Obi-Wan took to Hoth."

"That's what I thought also." Ry-Gaul replied. He tried the contact again, but nothing responded.

"Do you think he's all right?" Garen finally asked.

The two said Masters entered the cockpit now, their apprentices looking over their shoulders or around them, whichever height allowed.

"What has happened?" Marcs Anto spoke first.

Ry-Gaul handed a personal comm to his Padawan. "Here, call Obi-Wan's comm, maybe he'll answer that."

"Obi-Wan?" Hilden Reg's apprentice, Lehwin piped up. "Does that mean Qui-Gon is aboard? Odd, I only sense him faintly."

Ry-Gaul nodded. "Yes, that worries me." He directed the ship closer and threw out a tether line that steadied the other ship and kept it from drifting.

"He's not answering." Garen said surprised and worried now.

"Dock." Marcs instructed. "everyone meet in the shipping bay, we're going to figure out if anyone is aboard."

"Lightsabers at the ready." Hilden added grimly.

The ships were connected at the airlock in double time. Each could sense some form of danger, but their vision was clouded by something they could not quite explain. The Masters entered first, arriving just outside the room Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were resting in. They drew their lightsabers and headed in swiftly and silently. The sight of the sleeping passengers was contrary to anything they had thought of.

Hilden shook Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Master Jinn?"

Garen entered behind his Master and went directly to his young friend. "Hey, Obi-Wan! What are you trying to sleep off?" he grinned, waiting for the teen to stir, but he did not. Garen took a closer look at his friend whose pale features and labored breaths alerted him to deeper trouble. On a hunch, he drew the blankets away, revealing a blood soaked tunic and cloak. "Master!" He exclaimed, backing away instinctively from the sight.

Ry-Gaul pulled his Padawan away to look at the wounds. "Med kit, quickly!"

Marcs came forward to help. "Hilden, check Qui-Gon. Lehwin, go see if there is a pilot. He's likely in the same state."

Hilden pulled off Qui-Gon's blankets and at first noticed nothing until Marcs apprentice, Ty Leese pointed out the reddish stains on his lower abdomen. "He's hurt to. Looks bad, we should get them to Coruscant. Malastare can't handle this sort of emergency."

Ry-Gaul shook his head as his hands worked to bandage Obi-Wan's various wounds. "This is very bad. They need to get out of here . . ." The Force alerted him and he looked up.

Lehwin was in the doorway, Marshall grasping him in a headlock with his lightsaber across the younger's neck. The boy had stumbled upon him as he was rising from sleep. Disoriented, he figured grabbing the boy and asking questions later was his best course of action.

Hilden went instantly for his own blade, but a look from Marshall told him to remain still.

"Names, stranger." he said, forcefully.

Garen came forward, looking between Qui-Gon and Marshall's nearly indistinguishable looks. "Master . . .Marshall? Is that the name? Obi-Wan told me about you, I'm his friend Garen Muln."

Marshall glanced at them again. "Jedi?"

They all nodded.

Marshall let Lehwin go free and hung up his lightsaber. "Sorry, long trip, you see. Quite, how should you say, unnerving." He indicated the two injured. "They need help like, now."

"We figured as much." Hilden said somewhat quieter now. He was studying Marshall with an untrusting glare, hand unconsciously helping Ry-Gaul now.

Marshall swayed and sat on a stack of crates behind him. He sighed mightily. "Tough mission, I must say. Didn't expect such an unpleasant greeting by the locals." He watched them a moment as Lehwin woundedly walked away. He noticed the glares too. "Oh don't be so perceptive of me. I've had a hard time of it what with dragging these two through the snow. I'm soaked, covered in tauntaun spit, and blood not necessarily my own. So, just find amongst yourselves a pilot and interrogate me about proper Jedi behavior in emergencies later." He leaned back now, resting against the wall to try and make the room stop spinning.

"Are you injured?" Marcs Anto asked kindly to soothe the tense moods.

Marshall let the question beat against itself in his mind before answering. "No, not really. A scratch. Just get them to Coruscant." He smiled now, watching Lehwin with a studied look. "You are Lehwin aren't you?"

The man nodded.

"Then you know of Qui-Gon, me?"

He grinned a little. "Yes."

Marshall made to stand, but thought better of it and fell over sideways.

Marcs was first to him and found nearly instantly the wound through his chest and shoulder. "Planets and stars, what did Qui-Gon's brood get himself into this time? Obi-Wan looks near deaths door! Are you sure we must wait for Coruscant, Ry-Gaul?"

Hilden, thinking the same thoughts looked to Ry-Gaul also. "They can't make it that far, Master, I'm sure of it. We must get them help."

Ry-Gaul's hand passed over his eyes as he thought of all the places they may go. Malastare, the closest, had nothing near what they needed. Then there was Entiok, also useless. What else was there? What planet could handle it?

"What about Kos Ias?" Ty Leese asked.

Ry-Gaul suddenly agreed. That sounded like the most logical choice. It wasn't far. They could be there in under an hour. "Garen, can you pilot this?"

The boy smiled. "Like the wind!"

He nodded for the cockpit and the apprentice left to it. "Ty Leese, can you copilot me?"

"Yes, Master."

"All right," Hilden said, understanding. "We'll stay with the injured, you take the spare shuttle. We'll meet you planet side."

Ry-Gaul agreed and the teams split.

* * *

I really really wanted to make that character list for you, summing up who was who and what not, since there will be many coming and going. But, le sigh. To new readers of mine this may be the most help. But no matter. If you want to learn more about the characters, check out some of my other books where you will most certainly find them

Please review, if not, I may stop posting!


	3. Waking Alone

**As The Sky Falls**

Chapter 3

"O---h bloody stars of Hell. Oh, Force! Oh Yoda! My dear, departed soul!" Marshall moaned in his half-sleeping state, rolling to his stomach on the small metal slab he was stuck on. He didn't even have a mat. Not even a blanket! It was as if some healer had presumed him dead and left him there. He had been shot after all; shouldn't somebody be, well, pampering him?

"Force, what heaven-forsaken planet am I stuck on?" He rolled again and found himself off his cold slab entirely. He hit the floor on his tail bone. Too tired to even cry about it, he stayed on the floor a moment to regain his wits. Finely a lazy blue/gray eye opened. He surveyed the surrounding area, which happen to be nothing but a long room of metal polished too such extremes it hurt his eyes to open them.

"Shiny, too shiny." He complained, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, this sucks. Planet of shiny things with a headache like mine. Boy, do I ever need a drink." He sat up, carefully cradling his wounded arm. At least he thought it was wounded. For some reason he didn't feel a thing. Almost a void. It was as if he had no arm at all. This at first frightened him, so he looked to be sure it was there, and to be sure it was _his arm_ for that matter, not some fake cyber-optic something. Sure enough it was his. Perhaps the pain medication had been good enough to settle his nerves into dullness.

He shrugged, standing. Whatever it was, no pain was coming to him. So, he was either cured, or on some great drugs. He might as well live it up while he had the opportunity to enjoy it. He noted the slab he had been laying on, figured there was no healer-call button and decided to investigate the place on his own.

He left the room behind and entered a much longer hall. Its walls were a joyful type of blue hues. The color mixed with darker and lighter versions of itself, acting as a sea of color, flowing in and out of itself. It was meant to calm troubled minds. To mentally ease those who were pained in body. He stopped and starred at them for a long moment. There was definitely some merit to the claims.

Feeling somewhat refreshed, he headed out the far door. Instead of the calmness, the blank, toneless sounds, and the feeling of lonesomeness he had just left, Marshall next entered what appeared to be a triage unit. Healers raced to and fro, controlling an increasing population of wounded. Men, women, children all were stretched across beds, the floors, the walls and roof if it were possible. Screams and cries of those in pain drowned out the healers calling for more aid, or the orders being issued. The dead surrounded the living, with no way of knowing the difference. Some droids busied themselves with removing the bodies, but the result was something more cumbersome then helpful.

Marshall watched in bewilderment. He hadn't known what to expect on leaving his little peaceful slab in the quiet little wing. He wondered faintly if he should be going back.

Suddenly someone approached. A healer shined a light in either one of his eyes, then grabbed his wrist to take his pulse.

"What's happened here?" Marshall asked.

The healer's eye brows rose. "You can't remember?" he began to write something down. "What planet is this?" he asked nonchalantly, as if it should be an easy answer.

"You've got me there too."

He looked up from his paper. "You don't remember a thing? What's your name?"

"Marshall, I'm a Jedi, perhaps I was brought here . . ."

The man looked even more puzzled. "Jedi, there are no Jedi here. Were you on the Brekena?"

Marshall would feel better about the situation if the man was speaking an entirely different language. "I'm sorry, but what is the Brekena?"

The healer said nothing. Taking a red marker from his white gown breast pocket he drew the letter M on Marshall's forehead.

"Hey! What are you—"

"Hetra!" The healer called.

A woman approached. "Sir?"

"Take this one to the psych ward for observation. Can't remember a thing." The healer told her. He looked back at Marshall and smiled too widely. "It's going to be all right, sir!" he shouted as if it would get himself understood. "Hetra will take good care of you!"

The woman smiled waving a little.

Marshall looked between the two as if they were the insane ones. "I'm not crazy, I'm a Jedi, perhaps some other Jedi brought me here. Is this Coruscant? What planet is this? You see, I was wounded on Hoth and—"

The healer walked away to see to other patients.

Hetra took Marshall by the hand and smiled, also to widely. "Do not worry, sir, we will soon figure out who you are. Were you on the Brekena too? Did you have family on there?"

Marshall took his hand away. "No, I do not have family on the Brekena. I am a bloody Jedi, from the Jedi Temple. I was shot by native of Hoth!" he moved his tunic to show the wound. To his shock, it was not there. "But, I . . ."

She took his hand again and led him forward. "Of course, a Jedi. Don't worry, we'll get you sorted out. Just leave everything to me."

*** * ***

Qui-Gon felt the beam of a light penetrating his outer eyelids. Slowly he blinked them open. The light blinded him until suddenly it was there no more. The figure of a person was standing over him. If he wasn't mistaken the person was incredibly familiar.

"Morning, Qui-Gon. How you feeling?"

Definitely familiar. Qui-Gon lifted a hand to rub his eyes, then focused on the person again. "Garen? Garen Muln? Is that you?"

The apprentice nodded. "Yup, that's me! Obi-Wan's already waiting outside, he was up a whole four hours before you."

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon sat up swiftly, surprised he felt no ill effects of it. He looked down at himself, then around the room. "Where in the galaxy are we?"

"Kos-Ias, actually." Garen replied. "The best healers in the galaxy. You've been out for a week, I hope you know. We were worried none of you would make the trip all the way to Coruscant, so we took a side-trip here."

Did he just say Kos-Ias? Qui-Gon wondered in his mind, not thinking it to be true. "Obi-Wan's all right though? Everything about him? Am I all right?"

"Of course! Obi-Wan just got out of the bacta tank last night. He's feeling right as rain. When the healers heard you were Jedi, they jumped at the chance to help. They nearly freaked out when they found out you were Qui-Gon Jinn. I don't see why though. Have you ever been here before?"

Leave it to Garen to say too much at once. Qui-Gon ignored everything for now as he stood and walked out the door. Sure enough there was Obi-Wan, looking no worse for wear. Except for the new scar he sported over his eyes brow and a none-too-discreet bald spot in the back of his head. It was unavoidable. The boy did hit his head considerably rough when a native Hoth tossed him half way down a gorge. Of course, that was after he had been stabbed twice, or was it more? How Obi-Wan ever drug himself into that cave was a mystery to Jinn.

The boy, regardless of his traumas smiled instantly. "Master, you're finely awake!"

Jinn clasped a hand on his shoulder. "So I've heard. And how are you fairing?"

Kenobi shrugged. "Right as rain. Well, yeah, I guess that makes sense to somebody."

Jinn made a half laugh, sitting down beside him.

From around the corner came the brood of Masters and Padawans who had discovered the limping ship in space. Hilden Reg was first to embrace Jinn and ask of his health, followed by the others in their turn.

After the introductions the group sat in the small antechamber.

"So," Qui-Gon started, "How did this reunion come about?"

Marcs Anto was first to answer. "Well, we happened to see your ship drifting listlessly in space, so we hailed you. When no one answered, we reeled you in and boarded. Turned out to be a decision that saved you life, if not something that frightened poor Lehwin out of his wits."

Lehwin passed the comment off.

Qui-Gon looked at the two. "What? What do you mean?"

Lehwin shrugged. "Master Marshall sort of surprised me. He was confused, we were freaked out, so there were some tense moments. He's still being treated I think."

Qui-Gon looked at Anto. "Treated? He wasn't wounded."

"Apparently he was." Marcs replied. "Shot near the heart I thought. It was fairly serious, didn't you know?"

Jinn sighed. "No, but that's how he is sometimes. Where is he anyway?"

"I'm not sure. If you are fit enough we can try and locate him."

Jinn nodded, checking that Obi-Wan was indeed well enough to stand on his own. He was happy to find the apprentice in good-looking health. His paleness gone and the color returned to his cheeks. His eyes seemed to hold the spark of life that he was frightened to see ebbing away those final moments of consciousness on Hoth. Now, he must find Marshall. Wherever the man had landed himself. He should have known Marshall was wounded by the way he walked, or carried himself, or something. Why was it always a mystery to him? Especially with their already deep connection, Marshall undoubtedly found holes through which his feelings went and left Jinn unaffected. It proved that Qui-Gon himself still had a few things in his adult life to learn.

* * *

thanks for reading, now review!!

* * *


	4. A Mental Ward Tour

**As the Sky Falls**

Chapter 4

Apparently the marker letter M on his head stood for Mental Patient, since that is exactly where Marshall landed himself. The mental ward. The healer that first approached him took his name and scrutinized the fact he had no legal last name. He figured the name Marshall itself was uncommon enough to have been made up on the spot and injected his arm with a sedative. Marshall all the while was displaying the fact that he was a Jedi, raising objects, lifting the healer himself across the room. It is at that point he was mistaken for a practice of the dark arts, signed up for a lobotomy, and locked with arms secure against his sides into a padded cell.

Marshall cried foul of course, but to no avail. He resigned himself to sitting on the floor, pondering over where his next drink may come from and if it would be served to him by a Twilek waitress. A green one. They were always the prettiest after all.

Then he realized he was in a pretty severely life/threatening situation. At any moment he may be taken to brain surgery and stripped of all feeling as he knew it. He had to find Qui-Gon and the others. Fast.

But then, he could go no faster than his lovely drugs could allow. And they were a remarkable cocktail. Suddenly he stopped feeling; his mind began to swim in a thousand oceans of cool water. Like a fish he sailed through them, playing with the remarkable shapes and colors laid out before him. He laughed, though he didn't know why.

* * *

"Dear Force, is that Marshall?" Hilden exclaimed suddenly. He rushed through a series of see through plexi doors to find himself in a bright looking room. Before him, Marshall sat cross legged, the upper of his arms tied at his sides, the lowers working intently to fit a series of colored shapes into corresponding holes on a sphere.

Marshall looked up, squinting past the bright lights to make out Hilden's face.

Qui-Gon walked up behind him to question the healer as Obi-Wan bent down to undue Marshall's binds.

"What in the stars has happened here? Do you know he's a Jedi?" Qui-Gon asked.

The healer looked surprised. "He . . . I . . . He's a mental patient. There are no Jedi on Kos Ias."

Qui-Gon drew his robe aside to reveal his lightsaber. "Oh? Truly? Perhaps i bouht this on a street corner. My name is Master Jinn."

The healer nearly fainted off his chair. "Greatest apologies! Sir, your twin, surely your brother. I . . . A Jinn, sir my apologies!" He exclaimed countless times.

Marshall leaped to his feet once his hands were finely free. He positioned himself behind Qui-Gon, far from the reaches of any healers. "See!" he exclaimed, backing away with Jinn as his shield. "I told you! I did! My name is Marshall, right?" He looked to Hilden for conformation. "And, I'm a Jedi. I'm a Master Jedi . . . I . . . I know Yoda, right?"

Qui-Gon nodded, tipped his head as a goodbye to the mental ward, and the pack disappeared down the hall.

Ti Leese handed Marshall his kerchief and the Jedi wiped the red marker from his forehead. He walked with purpose in a zigzagged line, willing the effects of the sedatives to leave him. After a time Marcs Anto resigned himself to locking arms with him to keep him up.

"So, what in the string of planets happened here?" Marshall asked.

"A crashed sky-liner." Lehwin answered him. "The Brekena went down this morning in the western islands. A luxury liner, everyone on it was a big-wig."

Garen snorted his laugh.

Ry-Gaul gave him a disapproving look.

"He said it, not I!" Garen tried to defend himself.

"Anyway," Marcs reclaimed the conversation. "We were treated easily ever since Jinn's name was discovered. Apparently the one who established the hospital shared the same name. We haven't had the ability to thank her personally."

Marshall stopped; he looked back at his brother intently, wondering if he thought the same.

Qui-Gon gave a look that shared very little.

"What are we to do? Head home now?" Garen broke into their intensity.

Hilden sighed deeply. "Well, I suppose so. We are long overdue on our report to the Council on the wonderful excursion of Hoth. And this planet does seem to be having troubles of their own. Let's pass through and be on our way."

Ry-Gaul nodded, and agreed to the plan.

* * *

Yes a short chapter, sorry. Please review!


	5. Crash and Fallen Padawans

**thanks Why for the awesome # of reviews!! **

**Please keep reading and reviewing everyone, i need the love.**

**As the Sky Falls**

Chapter 5

"_The families of the men and women lost in the __**Brekena **__crash are hardly consoled today, in the latest luxury liner crash. The __**Mermadon **__went down into the South Sea early this morning. The death toll has reached into the hundreds already, with another thousand still missing. The government officials are looking into what may have caused such a terrible series of events. Foul play has yet to be ruled out. In other news—"_

Qui-Gon's jaw was set firm, watching the trail of reports whiz by the telescreen at the inter-spacial launch pad. A frown played along the corners of his lips as the headlines continued to stream. Hundreds were dead so far between the two crashes. No technical failure was presumed. Now pilot error was the only fall back short of sabotage.

But two pilot errors in the same week? On the same luxury liner company? Qui-Gon thought the story was incredibly thin. He knew something was lurking in the background. What exactly that may be, he was unsure.

"You think something's up with it?" Marcs asked from beside him, watching the screens as he did.

Jinn nodded solemnly. "I do. Do you not sense it?"

Marcs smiled carefully. "I do. I'm almost sure of it. But what can be done? The Council has ordered us to the Temple. You have that report to file. I'm sure Obi-Wan wouldn't mind a break after being nearly beaten to death at the hands of the Hoth." He raised his eyebrow at Jinn as if daring him to contradict.

"True. But when a planet is in need—" Qui-Gon let his voice trail slightly before adding, "And if it is sabotage, will they not be summoning the Jedi to help sort the matter besides? If we are here already we may save ourselves a trip."

Marcs chuckled slightly. "You know, I was warned about you once."

Qui-Gon looked at him. Marcs was younger than he was, by at the least ten years. His apprentice was not yet out of his mid teens, though showed great promise already. Marcs hair was cropped short, and a stark black to his bronze features. His brown eyes traced Qui-Gon up and down like a Master used to finding mistakes.

"I was told that you can bend things with your mind. Anything you wish. That you are a Master of it unlike the Jedi has ever seen before." He chuckled again. "Now I see the joke. You bend rules instead of objects."

Qui-Gon, though he was miffed about the opinion other Masters must be sharing about him behind his cloak, could not help the smile he showed. "I do a little of both." He replied.

Marshall suddenly interrupted the two by throwing his arms around their shoulders. He hung there between them for a moment, scrutinizing the news coverage of the latest crash. "Well," he finely said, "who's staying here with me?"

Marcs considered him, then looked to Qui-Gon and smiled. "I see the bending runs in the family."

Jinn smiled wider. "You don't know the half of it."

"So, Marcs, you and Ty in on this?" Marshall pressed. "Because my ship leaves in—" he checked his chrono, "fifteen minutes, so make up your mind."

Marcs shook his head.

Ry-Gaul approached with the Padawans in tow and Hilden Reg beside him. They at once picked up a difference sense of being around the three. This made Ry-Gaul sweat and Hilden quite nervous.

The Padawans were sent away while the Masters spoke.

"Qui-Gon and I are staying." Marshall announced without having received a full answer from his brother. "Marcs might be returning to the Temple. So you two pick. Temple, or a terribly interesting mystery."

Ry-Gaul looked concerned. Hilden went pale.

"You can't be considering this." Hilden exclaimed. "Marshall, now, be reasonable. The Temple wants us back. There is no reason to perceive a mystery of any kind here!"

Marshall shrugged, dropping his arms from Marcs and his brother's shoulders. "All right, so Hilden is a no. How about it Ry-Gaul? We can go it alone, it won't bother us any."

Ry-Gaul sighed.

"I'll stay with you." Marcs announced.

Hilden's eyes nearly expelled from his sockets. "Marcs, no. Please reconsider this insanity. When Master Yoda hears of this there will be the Sith to pay."

Marcs Anto waved it off. "What have I got to lose? This is my first Jinn adventure after all. It may prove to be nothing. I doubt Marshall has any real plan anyway, am I right?"

Marshall smiled devilishly.

"No." Ry-Gaul at last spoke. He shook his head slightly. "We return to the Temple."

*** * ***

"I'm telling you, Master Marshall is staying. I doubt Master Jinn woud go back to the Temple if Marshall won't. Does that mean we all stay?" Lehwin speculated, watching the group of Master's from afar.

Garen huffed. "I wish. My Master would sooner have us on that ship for the Temple then I would eat a bag of candy."

Ty Leese folded his arms. "That sucks. I want to go on a trip. This is my first time ever on this planet. Don't the Masters understand the ships going down isn't just a coincidence. Do you want to stay, Lehwin?"

Lehwin nodded vigerously. "For more than just that I do."

Ty ignored what hidded meaning was left for him and looked at Obi-Wan. "What about you, Kenobi?"

The apprentice said nothing. He was watching the Masters as the others were. He knew his Master would have them stay. He knew another mystery was in it for them. But he had mixed feelings about it. He had just finished recovering from a terrible stint on Hoth. He could still see the natives eyes who stabbed him threw then let him fall to his death. The memory caused a shutter of the Force that caused his Master to turn and throw him a look of concern. Obi-Wan wanted very much nothing more than to return to the Temple, safe and sound, to sleep for a century.

Fat chance of that happening with Marshall around.

"Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi looked at Ty. "It would be different, I can tell you that for certain."

"Not that I'll be able to enjoy it." Lehwin reflected. He sighed and folded his arms. "Fun and Master Reg just do not mesh."

Garen raised a corner of his mouth. "Then let's make our own fun."

Obi-Wan looked at him accusingly. "What?"

Before he had a chance to stop him, Garen was off. Out of surprise, Ty simply followed him with Lehwin, leaving Obi-Wan standing alone as they disappeared into the crowded interspacial launch pad.

Obi-Wan groaned, checked to be sure he had a comm. on him, and then went after the others. If he got in trouble for herding the group, he sure was going to kill Garen. Just because he was the oldest, didn't mean he instantly became the Padawan baby sitter when they decided to disappear on their own some place.

Master Ry-Gaul was going to kill him.

Marshall was going to laugh his can off.

"Garen!" Kenobi called ahead. "Garen wait a minute would you?" He rushed to catch up, hardly keep the sight of the darting robes in his vision before something completely unexpected caught his attention.

He stopped in mid stride, gazing across the space port to be sure his eyes had not at all deceived him. Out of reflex he ducked down behind a large pillar. He stood there a moment, catching his breath in his throat as he shook with a terrible fright. What if it was him? Here on Kos Ias of all places in the galaxy?

"Obi-Wan?"

He heard Garen call his name loud enough for the apprentice to want to slug his friend. He sprung out of hiding just long enough to grab Garen by the tunic and pull him behind the pillar also. Soon Ty and Lewhin had followed and the four stood there, huddled in a group.

"What has gotten in to you? You look as if you'd seen a ghoul or something, Kenobi!" Ty suddenly exclaimed.

"Indeed I have, I swear it." Obi-Wan replied hastily. He stuck his head out again to note the figure standing beneath the departure screen only fifteen meters away.

Garen poked out and followed his gaze, sucked in a breath of horror, and pulled his head away just as quickly. "Obi-Wan!" he exclaimed before he remembered himself and lowered his voice. "Obi-Wan is that . . . is that really Taka Nashat? I thought he was dead someplace, that the Council killed him or something!"

Ty Leese stuck his head out to consider the man. "That is Taka Nashat? I heard stories about him. He was a Jedi Apprentice, right? Didn't he kill his Master? And bomb a corporation in the capital?"

Kenobi almost swallowed his tongue as he and Garen hid while the other two ogled.

"That'll be him." Kenobi replied. "Council tried to prove his innocence. I think they cleared him of his Master's murder. But still, he was a renegade, and he knew it. What the devil is he doing on Kos Ias?"

Lehwin turned to him. "Don't you get it?" he asked excitedly. "This can explain everything! He can be the saboteur! He could have done everything! It's perfect. He would have the knowledge after all. We have to tell our Masters."

"Mystery over, just like that?" Garen sighed. "You think so? But I still wanted to hop onto a luxury liner to see if it would explode."

Ty Leese's face dropped into a frown. "That was your master-plan? Kill us all? I'm never following you again."

Garen folded his arms. "I was going to stop it before it did, duh!"

"He's moving!" Lehwin announced.

The four hurried off, covering their faces as they followed the flowing black caped Taka through the pushy crowed of the space port. He weaved expertly in and out of the crowed, making amazing distance in so short of time. His long legs guided past the bustling people, leaving the Padawans in a scattered formation behind him. At more than one occasion the apprentices thought they had lost him for good. But after a long perilous moment, they recovered him. And, to their own shock, he was going right for the Masters.

Obi-Wan's heart froze.

Garen and Ty both saw Taka reaching into his cape.

The flash of a lightsaber.

Ty was the faster to act. He raced forward, propelled by the Force. He landed directly in Taka's view, inches from his Master, lightsaber drawn against the caped intruder.

Taka's own lightsaber was in his hand near instantly, coming down against Ty Leese's, blocking him from a sweeping attack.

"Hold it! Hang on there, young one, Taka Nashat here was invited." Marshall exclaimed, coming dangerously between the full powered lightsabers. He looked at Ty sincerely. "Put it away, Padawan."

Ty was shaken, he looked to Marcs Anto for direction. Not that he didn't trust Marshall, but hadn't Taka come after them? What was going on?

Anto nodded to him, indicating he should follow Marshall's orders. The apprentice did so, stepping back to stand beside his Master, suddenly very confused.

The other apprentices were in the group already, offering questioning glances to their Masters, beaconing for information without so much as a word.

Taka disengaged his lightsaber, replacing it on his belt. Beside it he withdrew a data sheet, which he promptly handed to Marshall. "Master Marshall, Master Jinn," Taka bowed to either. "the ship is waiting if you're ready."

Ry-Gaul looked graver than ever at the sight of the infamous Padawan. Reg's mouth couldn't keep shut.

"Now, Jinn, you are going off in this sort of company, against the Council's orders no less, are you mad?!"

"Glad, actually." Marshall answered for his brother. He turned to Taka. "Good to see you so healthy looking, Nashat. You haven't been run into the ground yet, and your reflexes are still as good as ever. I was concerned you may pass us by in this crowd."

Taka shrugged. "It wasn't terribly difficult. I did return your wayward apprentices, however. I would recommend a tighter leash, perhaps if they plan to stay planet side. I sense some trouble brewing." Taka smiled at Obi-Wan who said absolutely nothing.

Marcs could not contain his interest in the turn of events. He placed his hands on Ty Leese's shoulders to settle the boy's nerves. He smiled ruefully now that he and the others realized the Padawans had flown-the-coup while their backs were turned. "Well," he said, "It's obvious the Padawans want to stay. I for my own part want to see what turns up from all this. If only to ferry this unlikely band we have suddenly formed."

Marshall's eyebrows had begun to crease, reading over the datapad Taka had handed him. He looked up at the fallen apprentice with a questioning look. "You found this?"

Taka nodded gravely. "We must tread carefully."

"When is the ship launching?"

"I haven't found out yet."

The Ry-Gaul listened to the hushed exchange as Hilden was debating fervently against Marcs.

"But is there even a need for us?" Hilden shot back. "We have yet established nothing. Perhaps Kos Ias does not even want us here. Could you imagine what that may do? We Jedi investigating something the government doesn't want seen?"

"The need is here, and you know it, Hilden." Marcs replied. "And you also know how open the planet became when they heard of our Jedi brother's plight. There is something Qui-Gon and Marshall have here, some stake in the government that we know nothing about. This being so, I think the investigation is safe from such legal boundaries."

Marshall and Taka suddenly moved away, towards one of the departure screens. Ry-Gaul followed them, his interest ever peaking as the moments ticked by. He could sense something that Taka and Marshall knew. He couldn't get all of it, merely pieces. Another liner was going down. Somewhere. They had the name of the ship, but whether or not they were going to stop it in time was a matter of whether it had already launched.

How did Taka know this? What role was he playing here?

Before they even reached the screen, the fallen Padawan stopped in his tracks. His eyes closed for just a moment, thick tendrils of the Force echoed out of him. He was searching for something, Ry-Gaul knew. After the moment passed, the Masters and Padawans found themselves face flat to the floor.

"Down!" someone shouted.

They fought to rise, but the Force held them steady. Hilden found the strength to turn against it, moving to his back, though still splayed flat. It was in this moment he watched the landing pole shoot through the roof.

From the top of the ceiling duracrete, sheer metal, and supports rained down as the landing prods of a S-450 Heart-Fold class luxury liner burst its way into the interspacial port. It streak a long jagged line of falling duracrete across the ceiling as it passed lower and lower until nearly the ship itself burst through. The pole passed mere inches above the Jedi's backs before taking out much of the far wall, spilling bystanders to the roads three stories below.

The Jedi lifted their heads, watching through the new hole as the luxury liner dipped lower and lower, skimming the ground, already listing near vertically to its port side.

Then, it crashed.

* * *

muhahaha, evil I am, wait for next chapter, you will!!

note: the word "interspacial" doesn't exist. I know. I made it up. It might exist under another spelling, but not how I use the word. (they don't mean the same). Mine is meant to say: a place in which people go to board a ship either across planet or through space to another world. Thankyou.

Please review!!!


	6. The Building Crushes the Bodies

This should be the actual announcement made at the beginning of the last chapter. I have 2 versions of this book, 1 is full, the other in pieces. I uploaded the wrong one, and the diffeerence is IMPORTANT!! lol.

"_The families of the men and women lost in the __**Brekena **__crash are hardly consoled today, in the latest luxury liner crash. The __**Mermadon **__crashed into the South Sea early this morning. The death toll has reached into the hundreds already, with another thousand still missing. Included in the victims are countless business men and women, the Supreme Judge on the Southern Ocean Committee, Parliamentary aid Fuguel Batar, and now, on the __**Mermadon**__. Government officials are looking into what may have caused such a terrible series of events. Foul play has yet to be ruled out. In other news—"_

this may have a little repeat in it, just because of where i left you:)

i haven't peer reviewed this chapter yet, I'll update a mystake-free part later if needed.

**As the Sky Falls**

Chapter 6

"Down!" someone shouted.

They fought to rise, but the Force held them steady. Hilden found the strength to turn against it, moving to his back, though still splayed flat. It was in this moment he watched the landing pole shoot through the roof.

From the top of the ceiling duracrete, sheer metal, and supports rained down as the landing prods of a S-450 Heart-Fold class luxury liner burst its way into the interspatial port. It streak a long jagged line of falling duracrete across the ceiling as it passed lower and lower until nearly the ship itself burst through. The pole passed mere inches above the Jedi's backs before taking out much of the far wall, spilling bystanders to the roads three stories below.

The Jedi lifted their heads, watching through the new hole as the luxury liner dipped lower and lower, skimming the ground, already listing near vertically to its port side.

Then, it crashed.

The hold against the Jedi was released and they sprung to action immediately, slowing the chunks of duracrete shattering around them.

Taka summoned his strength to throw out a Force net. He caught the people falling through the wall and drew them carefully back in. He moved the masses back as the floor around the wall began to crack and fall.

"Marcs!"

The Master looked up in time to slow the fall of half the roof's support beam. It was a long arc of metal, stretching from the top of the dome to the bottom of one wall. The top had collapsed, dropping terribly fast as it ripped its bolts from the duracrete and peppered the group with them. It was too heavy for Hilden, and once Marcs drew his strength to help, he realized it was too heavy for him also. The top half kept pulling down, much too fast to stop. With the support gone the roof was crumbling. It would collapse. The entire ceiling was coming down.

A monstrous pound and crack shook the Jedi off their feet. The floor Taka was working to hold together was splitting apart. He could already see the two levels below him.

"The place is coming down!" He told them.

The Jedi swiftly regained their footing and ran as the unstopped roof support swung down and smacking into the already dilapidated wall. It broke off in a long tangled piece, separating the room in two.

A wave of screams echoed around them. The death toll was going to be catastrophic.

Ry-Gaul grabbed a child out of the way of another falling beam. He placed the youngling into his apprentice's hands. "Hurry! We'll keep the building up!"

"I can help!" Garen protested.

"Help them!" Ry-Gaul instructed sternly.

The apprentices were reluctant to go. They knew the building wasn't going to hold. Would their Masters be trapped inside? There was no other way if they wanted to save anyone from the carnage. The apprentices followed the instructions and rushed off for the stair wells, directing the mass of people with them.

Taka for his part refused to be paired with the younglings any longer. He stayed put, regardless of the look some of the Masters had given him. He was much more useful here then trying to heard the panicked populace. He looked up just in time to stop a thick sheet of duracrete from collapsing right in front of the apprentice's escape.

He struggled against the weight, finding help beside him in Master Jinn. Together they turned to sheet and propped it along a wall. They returned their attention to the roof and walls, doing anything they could to buy their apprentices time.

* * *

The public was in a terrible panic. Screams of all species surrounded them, men and women, even children were trampled underfoot. The apprentices did what they could to soothe the more accepting minds, trying to control the almost animal instincts and allowing the crowed to disperse down the stairwells without killing each other. Regardless, the apprentices found themselves stepping past the evidence of the more ferocious attempts to escape. Garen's youngling disappeared somewhere in the arms of her mother. Along the way, the Padawan's collected a mass of other children, separated by parents or simply the remainders of victims.

"One last floor!" Ty announced. He held a young boy tight against his chest. He adjusted him in his arms and picked up another youngling, scarcely beyond some months old, and kept running.

Garen had a trail of children attached to his cloak, each jockeying for position, just as wild as the adults, frightened with horror, stained in blood.

The door to the outside was just meters away. They would be out, then their Masters could follow. They would be saved. Everything would be fine.

Obi-Wan stopped short, straining to hear over the screaming of the child in his arms.

He heard something. He was sure of it. Calls for help. Primeval shrills of alarm. Pounding, scratching. "The turbo lift." He breathed in dreadfulness.

He handed his child to the empty arms of Lehwin and suddenly began running back up the stairs.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan don't, are you crazy!" Lehwin shouted. The Padawan gave the child to one of the older ones following Garen. He ordered the two out of the building, and as second oldest felt he had the right to do it, and followed Obi-Wan up the stairs.

Garen and Ty continued on, knowing the safety of the children was paramount.

* * *

"We can't hold this forever!" Marcs shouted, pushing against the mass of steel columns threatening to fall on the group. "Qui-Gon we have to get out of here! If not now, there won't be another chance!"

"Then go!" Jinn replied. He pushed a crown molding to the side of their now massive circle of debris. "Get out. Ry-Gaul, Reg, you two. We'll be right behind you. We can't all leave at once."

"He's right!" Taka told them. "We all go and this place will be our grave for sure. Jump if you can, go as fast as possible. When I sense you're clear, we'll follow!"

"Come with us, Taka." Marcs said.

"Can't," Marshall replied for the man. "We need him here more than the three of you together. Now get out!"

* * *

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan!" Lehwin called. He burst through the first stairwell door, arriving on the second floor. He just had time to see Obi-Wan disappear off to his left. He followed him at a running pace.

Kenobi reached the Lift door and ignited his lightsaber. He dug it deep into the metal, watching the smoldering metal peel away with the searing heat.

Lehwin was by him in a moment, following his lead. "Are you crazy?" he shouted. "The buildings coming down, Kenobi!"

"There are people inside." Obi-Wan told him. "There's at least four lifts in the place, this is the only one with people still alive in it. We have to get them out."

"What about the other lifts?" Lehwin asked, concerned.

"The engines cut out when the power went in the other sections." The Padawan told him. He kicked the newly sheared off piece of metal out of the door. "The lifts crashed."

Lehwin knew the little mission was crazy, but at least they were on the second floor. The drop from this height and the lift and people inside may be able to survive. Kenobi was first down. Using the Force to slow his fall onto the top of the lift. Lehwin fell in next to him.

Kenobi pounded on the top of the lift with his fist, loud enough for the people inside to hear him. "Move away!" he yelled. "Get down! I'm cutting you out!"

"Hurry! The power! Hurry please!" Someone screamed back.

Lehwin and he used their lightsabers to cut through the top of the lift, a hole big enough for just one of them would do. They planned to jump inside, cut a hole through the bottom, and ease the people out that way.

It may actually work.

Obi-Wan was the first in. He assessed the group, noted whole could make the jump, who couldn't. Either way he would need to use the Force to guide them down slowly to the well below. Lehwin hopped in next and the two moved the people aside to cut a hole in the bottom of the lift, not caring at this point what they were sawing through. The building would be coming down any moment now.

"We're going to get you out." Lehwin told the frightened group. There were twelve of them, many adults and a few younglings. "We're cutting a hole to the floor below. It isn't far. We'll help you get down, and from there get out of the building. Once outside, you have to run. The building will not hold very long. Do you understand?"

Many heads nodded, everyone was deathly silent.

Obi-Wan was finished. The large circle of metal fell through the shaft to the ground below. It wasn't terribly far. Ten meters at most. He took out his grappling line and attatched it to the bottom of the shaft and Lehwin did the same.

"All right, first two, let's go." Obi-Wan helped a man and women attatch themselves to the lines and sent them on their way. Next he and Lehwin both grabbed a youngling and eased through the hole and fell the ten meters. Using the Force it wasn't much of a drop at all. From there they opened the easy access panel used by the lift operators and allowed the people to escape.

Kenobi and Lehwin used the grapple lines to pull themselves back up to the lift, and the process repeated.

They needed at least five more minutes to get out safely.

* * *

"Master!" Ty Leese exclaimed in glee, rushing over to embrace Marcs. "Force, I was worried sick, are you all right? Where is Master Jinn? And Master Marshall?"

Garen followed Ty to find his Master also well.

Master Hilden looked at the two of them. "Where is Lehwin?"

Garen opened his mouth to speak, paused for once to think if what he would say, and spoke. "Obi-Wan went back inside. Lehwin followed him. They haven't come back out yet, we've been trying to reach them."

Ry-Gaul looked horrified. "Marcs, the building . . ." he muttered.

"If those Masters leave the whole place will come down on top of them!" Marcs exclaimed. "We have to warn them!"

Hilden meant to rush forward but Marcs held him back with all the strength he had. "No! You'll only aid the problem!" Marcs exclaimed. "What if something should happen to you?"

"But that's my Padawan in there!" Hilden protested, fighting to tear away.

* * *

"Are they clear, Taka?" Qui-Gon asked, his concentration nearly completely broken. His face was covered in soot and sweat. He knew he couldn't last much longer under such strain. Beside him Marshall was almost drained of everything. He swayed on his feet, his meditation never breaking.

Taka was just as tattered. He nodded his head, exhaustion setting into his muscles. "Yes, the Masters are out. We can try and—" his breath caught short. He went silent.

Qui-Gon didn't have the strength to look at him, and hold a two ton slab over his head at the same time. "Taka? Taka what is it?"

"Obi-Wan and Lehwin." He suddenly said. "They're still inside."

Marshall groaned with the effort of pushing away stone pillar. He collapsed to his knees, staring up at the slab Qui-Gon was hardly managing to keep up. "What do you mean they aren't clear? Taka we can't do this forever. I'm not exactly Yoda after all!"

"I'm trying to find out." Taka replied, scanning the building with his mind, searching for Obi-Wan's familiar Force signature. He searched the piles of rubble, the broken stairs, the crumbling floors, the wells, the falls, everything until finally . . .

"The turbo lift. He's in the lift tube. With Lehwin. They're trapped!"

Qui-Gon's focus slipped, the slab came down and he had only seconds to run before it fell on top of them. Concentration broken, the three made a run for it. The building swayed. The roof collapsed. The walls caved outward, falling to the streets below. The floor itself cracked and rippled as the Jedi hurdled over debris to reach the lift.

Taka's lightsaber was stabbing through it before he even reached it himself. Beside him Qui-Gon and Marshall worked to peel the door away and in moments it was done. The three leaped into the shaft, falling their way to the bottom of the lift. They were at the ground floor. The lift was mangled, a hole melted into its top by a lightsaber. The three looked within to find two broken bodies.

"Obi-Wan!" Jinn exclaimed.

"I'm here!" Suddenly a third and forth head appear below them in the far corner of the lift. The three on top climbed in to find Obi-Wan and Lehwin cutting their way out of the lift.

The Masters went immediately to helping them.

"Just couldn't take the stairs could you!" Taka complained, working on his arc of the circle.

"Really funny, Taka, no I was trying to save these people stuck in the lift!" Obi-Wan shouted back.

Taka couldn't help but look around, noting the two dead bodies. His eyebrow lifted. "Nice job."

"The lift fell!" Lehwin fired back. "We got almost everyone out, but then the engines cut and—" he paused. "Wait, if you're here, who's holding up the building?"

No one answered him.

"Oh sweet force." He whispered, burning his lightsaber hotter to saw through the metal faster.

"What's on the other side of this?" Qui-Gon asked, finishing the arcs and booting the metal circle out of the way.

"Easy Access Passage." Obi-Wan answered. "It's how we got everyone out. Follow me!"

He went ahead of his Master, dodging the falling rocks and blocked out exits until arriving at the stairwell door. They rushed through it, even as the floors above them collapsed they made it out a side passage into an alley way. The five ran as fast as their legs could take them, pumping hard to make it down the street as the building came down. Either way they were enveloped into a cloud of dust that blacked their vision and clogged their lungs. They continued to run, intermingling with other scared pedestrians caught off guard by the cloud.

Then came the debris. Boulders of all shapes and sizes flung out in every direction. The Space port itself was consumed with a fiery explosion from somewhere within the complex. The Jedi lost track of each other in the chaos.

* * *

a little excited yet? maybe? no? please review, tell me what you think!!


	7. Suspects and Biting off Heads

stars and gallaxies, someone other then JUSt Why please review?? (i love you why, your keeping this alive single handedly right now.)

Chapter 7

"Marshall! Marshall can you hear me?"

"Qui-Gon? Obi-Wan? Is anyone out there?"

"Lehwin! Lehwin answer me now!"

The Jedi Masters and their apprentices searched tirelessly through the ruble and debris for the five missing comrades. They had seen nothing of an escape and could only think the worst as they sifted through what remained of the interspacial port. Elaborate archways destroyed the glorious gold-trimmed dome roof, the levels of beautiful duracrete and polished metal and stone now left to nothing but a churning, burning pile of ash.

Marcs looked desperately at Ry-Gaul, worry apparent on his every feature. "I don't sense them anywhere." He said. "Nothing. Not a trace. Could they be—"

Ry-Gaul shook his head, no. If there was one thing that band of Jedi had in common it was surviving the unsurvivable. As it was, hadn't they just been rescued from drifting listlessly in space? By a group of friends who just happen to be passing by at the time and recognized the ship out of BILLIONS of ships in the galaxy? How, now, could the infamous brothers be lost forever?

"Do you sense Lehwin, Master Reg?" Ry-Gaul asked.

The Master said nothing in reply, just looked around him desperately, trying to find anything that looked familiar. He was pale, beneath the black layer of soot across his face. He wanted to rush back into the building, to find Lehwin and bring him out. To save the boy who was like a son to him. Just seconds before he could act, the building fell, crushing all hopes.

He knew he was too clouded in emotion to think straight whatsoever. But all he wanted was Lehwin. Then to thrash the boy for going back in!

A calm hand rested on his shoulder and he looked across to Marcs.

"It's hard, being angry at him and worried about him at the same time. I sense he is all right. He is with Obi-Wan. And Qui-Gon would die before anything could ever happen to that boy."

"Yours followed orders and is perfectly safe, I do not see how you can understand a thing going through my mind right now, Marcs. You are the one inspiring those renegades to stay, and now look what has become of us! So do not presume to lecture me." Reg pulled away sharply.

Marcs felt a pang of regret seize his chest, followed by a heavy need to slug Reg in the back of the head for the comment.

"Master! Master can you hear me?"

Marcs sighed, looking back at Ty. "What is it Ty?"

The boy looked at him, confused. "I didn't say anything."

Garen beside him shrugged.

Unsure of himself, Marcs looked about him, through the clouds of choking dust and thick grating ash. He noticed a form kicking around in the ruble to his left. He squinted through the haze to make the person out.

"Lehwin? Obi-Wan, is that you?" Marcs shouted.

The figure stood full, coming forward till he was less than some meters away. A look of overwhelming relief on his face. "Oh, Master Marcs! I found you at last!" he exclaimed, rushing the remainder of the way to the group. Finding Master Hilden, Lehwin broke off and ran to him, encompassing his Master in a tight embrace. "I was terribly worried you didn't get out, Master. When I didn't see you with Qui-Gon I was so concerned!"

"You concerned!" Hilden shouted. "What of me? Why the Sith did you go back in, Lehwin? You could have been killed! Did you even think?"

Lehwin pulled back, attempting to straighten himself out. "Yes, I did. Really. Obi-Wan heard some people trapped in a turbo lift. We had to rescue them. We had just enough time before the power went—"

"Almost."

Lehwin turned to see the man who had followed behind him. "Oh, Taka, there you are."

Taka ignored him, folding his arms and looking at Master Reg. He knew very well the Master didn't like him. Most Jedi Masters didn't. He wasn't very trustworthy, and after gaining his revenge on a long time menace, the Jedi were more inclined to look down on him. This of course was not lost on Reg. So he felt a try at civility wasn't worth the time. "Found him and Obi-Wan trapped in the lift themselves."

Lehwin's face flushed, he couldn't meet the eyes of his Master.

Reg's jaw set. He stared Taka down, as if to intimidate him. Still a young man, Taka would normally fold like any youngster would. Reg was surprised to find his attitude had no affect whatsoever on the man. "I suppose we owe you our lives. How did you know the building was coming down?"

The other Masters had come closer now, followed by Garen and Ty who silently prodded information out of Lehwin.

Taka knew where the comment stemmed from. They wanted to know just how trust worthy he was. "I've been on this planet for five years. I know how to get information. I was sent on a mission to discover what was going on here by the same person nice enough to rescue Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Marshall from certain death."

"What's his name?"

"None of your business, Jedi." Taka replied easily.

"And why not?"

"Taka? Is that you I hear?" A voice called from the distance.

"Yes, Master, over here." Taka called back. "Lehwin and I found them." He turned back to Reg, his expression emotionless. It gave Garen a familiar chill down his spine. "I am here merely to help. If you have a problem with it, step off the investigation like you were planning. I'll let you know now this planet is locked down. No one is getting on or off until this is figured out."

"And does the man you work for decide that to?"

Taka flipped up a corner of his mouth in a smile this time. "Actually. He does."

Marshall, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan appeared now, each soot covered and tired looking. The total devastation around them was catastrophic. In the distance was the wreckage of the _Rinaie._ The ship had gone down in the midst of a landing pad, skidded off and had taken out two other ships. The space port itself was gone. The surrounding buildings were hardly standing. The sky itself couldn't be seen past the rising smoke clouds from a dozen uncontrolled fires.

Any time now and the place would be littered with the authorities trying to clean up and save who could be saved.

"We should get out of here." Taka said, once the group had joined. "Before everyone shows up."

"We may be needed here." Ry-Gaul replied, motioning across the wreckage. "We may be of some use."

Taka looked as he did, noted the destruction, but still kept his head shaking. "No. I'm leaving. I need to see the ship before the authorities destroy what evidence may be around. Help if you wish." He handed a comm. to Marshall as he passed him by. "You know how to reach me in case anything comes up."

Marshall nodded. "I would come, you know that."

Taka smiled a little and disappeared into the rubble.

* * *

ok. now, according to my hits meter, there is at LEAST a hundred people about to read this chapter. could a couple of you just please send a review? a simple:cool: would do just fine, just so i know your alive out thee somewhere in the world. dang, i sound whiny and desperate don't I?


	8. The Character Refference

All right, once again, here is the character reference page. Just for your benefit. I sort of rambled off with Taka the way I tend to do:) i also introduce other character you may not have yet met, but will be important later.

**Marcs Anto:** Master of Ty Leese, and new at Mastering. He enjoys a good adventure and doesn't mind getting into trouble to do it.

**Ty Leese:** young apprentice of Marcs, impulsive and less experienced then the other padawans.

**Garen Muln:** Friend of Obi-Wan for many years. Apprentice (in this book) of Ry-Gaul. An ace pilot and fond of candy, he enjoys getting himself into trouble.

**Ry-Gaul:** Master of Garen. A tall, older, stoic Jedi he says very little, and is heard the most. The younger Masters look up to him similar to Yoda or Master Windu.

**Marshall:** Twin of Qui-Gon and more daring then he is. He is fond of drinking, partying, and using his lightsaber to solve a dispute. He dabbles little in diplomacy and follows the estranged path the Force laid down for him. He once pretended to be Qui-Gon to be Obi-Wan's Master for a little while (see "**Blood on the Wall"**) and is something like a Jedi bachelor.

**Hilden Reg:** The worm of this tale, Hilden is not fond of adventures, trouble, the Jinn Brothers, Kos-Ias, Marcs Anto, or anything that may get his neck wrung by the Council. He is straight forward and fit for a diplomat and tends to come across as whiny.

**Lehwin Xanij:** Apprentice of Reg, he will do anything he can to get some action into his life and holds no fear of Jinn adventures since he holds his own secret from his tightly wound Master. He has Met Qui-Gon before (see **"A Jinn Rage"**), and enjoys the chance of proving his skill to the other apprentices.

**Taka Nashat:** Ah, what can I say about one of my favorite characters??? Well, the scoop is: he was abducted as a Padawan by an evil Sith Lord who owned a body chop/shop. Taka was a very strong, promising, loved apprentice whose Master abandoned him when he was captured. Left alone, Taka's body parts were bought and sold over the black market, all the while his suffering would end if he became his captor's apprentice. Taka's Master returned as half (literally) the man he was before. He begged Taka to kill him, cursed him, and humiliated him. It was his opinion that death was better than the life they lived. Taka refused ( he thought) but awoke to find his Master stabbed in the heart, and the knife was in his hand, his captor convinced him he had killed his Master, thereby completing his training as a Sith.

Taka was rescued and Mace took him as an apprentice to swiftly complete his training to be a knight. All the while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon investigated what happened to Aktcha (Taka's Master). Taka confessed to killing him, ran away from the Temple, and joined the Sith Lord who convinced him he was unforgivable and a dead man. Taka nearly killed Mace as his first assignment, and was unsuccessful. Then, he ran away. Mace discovered who the Sith was and took a team of Jedi to confront him. It was then they discovered the many hundred children that were in the same state as Taka. Taka returned, killed his captor, freed the children, and was reaccepted to the Jedi. He refused, saying his mind was too crazed with the Dark Side to be trusted, so now he lives on Kos-Ias with---and that you will find out.

Taka also makes an appearance in a later book: The Siege, but events in there have no weight on this book. Just know Taka and Mace left on a good note.

**Day-Gos:** you will soon meet, is the head of Police (pretty much) for Kos-Ias. You will learn in this next chapter he was once a Jedi who trained an apprentice before leaving for family reasons.

**Jalen Jinn:** a brother of Marshall and Qui-Gon you will meet later, also a former Jedi

**Tco-Sida and Callypso Jinn:** father and mother of all the Jinns. You will meet them later.

* * *

and now, on with the book!


	9. Developments from a Room of Sleepers

Whoo-hoo!! Another reviewer breaks the silence!! thank you so much, all impute is definitely appreciated!!

**As the Sky Falls**

**Chapter 8 -Developments from a Room of Sleepers**

"I suppose I can't blame their exhaustion." Marcs muttered to himself, watching the vid screen with the volume turned off. His eyes took in the news holos of the devastation at the interspacial port. Explosions of hidden power cells of the _Rinaie _rocked the footage occasionally and caused the reporter to duck and hide. Another chief official had died in this crash. This time it was the Chief of Center Continent Prisons, Rek Norvallia.

Beside Marcs, his still filthy apprentice was half hanging off the couch, completely asleep.

Marcs continued speaking, "It was a long week for everyone it seems. But what do you make of Taka Nashat? For some reason I believe I trust him. I'm not sure why. I know the stories of him, told like monsters in the dark or something to scare the younglings. It was my understanding he was cleared of his charges. Leaving the Jedi was perhaps a noble move. And he saved us all in that space port. What do you think of it Ry-Gaul?"

The normally soundless Master said nothing in response. Perhaps he had nothing to add, or perhaps he was still asleep, slumped down in his chair across from Marcs.

"Yes, I agree," Marcs continued as if he had received an answer, "He should be offered a second chance. But I do wonder who it is controlling his movements. My, if only I had the contacts Marshall entertains on such a planet as this, then I would not still be sitting here. There must be something I can do in the meanwhile. Marshall, is there anyone I can get a hold of for you?"

Someone on the floor behind him snored and rolled over.

"That is a good idea." Marcs smiled. "But you have Taka's number, not I. And I can't go snooping for it. What about you Qui-Gon?"

A lazy head raised, one eye open. "Huh?" Jinn asked.

"Oh, nothing, just talking to myself." Anto replied, sitting up to look at him. "Go back to sleep."

Jinn took his advice.

Marcs, as it seemed, was the only conscious Jedi in the room. The quarters were meager given the amount of people they had in the group. But that was the circumstances when two million travelers were stuck on the planet during one of the greatest vacation seasons Kos Ias had seen in twenty years. The room they stayed in was hardly meant for a family of four, but it was the only one available and the Jedi needed something. The standards were obviously below par, what with the incessant humming of the lights, the absence of a tea maker or fridge, and the poor sitting accommodations. As it was Ty and Lehwin were collapsed on one another on the couch, Obi-Wan and Garen were sleeping on the floor near Anto's feet, Ry-Gaul had a moderately comfortable chair, Qui-Gon slept on one bed, devoid of everything save the mattress while Hilden had the other in similar state beside him, and lastly Marshall was parallel to the back of the couch sleeping on the floor.

Anto, who found himself not particularly tired at all was the only one left awake to watch the silent vid screen.

It had been two hours since the Jedi left the crash site. Before that it had been a full twenty-three hours of digging, moving, searching, lifting, crawling, everything his Jedi training ever amounted to in a wave of pain and desperation. Mentally and physically taxed, the Jedi needed rest in any way it could manifest itself. So, as the others slept, Marcs got himself breakfast (it was around six in the morning now) took a shower, and cleaned himself up. Now, the only presentable one of the crew he was ancy to find something to do with himself.

Why he had not keeled over in fatigue was beyond his comprehension. All he felt was a dire need to be useful. He wanted to find Taka and unravel this terribly interesting mystery he had fallen into.

He couldn't stand it any longer. Marcs stood and grabbed his cloak from a hook by the door. He gingerly shook Ry-Gaul's shoulder. When the heavy-eyed master looked at him in concern, Marcs told him, "I am going out, do not be alarmed. I will be back soon."

Ry-Gaul made to protest, yet Marcs assured him he would take care of himself and the like, before heading out the door.

How he was going to find Taka Nashat was beyond even Marcs Anto's knowledge. If he didn't, he could at least head to the officials' building and do a little investigating of his own. He could find out something of the first ships to crash. Whether or not the area they landed mattered, what class ship they were, who piloted, who owned them, etc. Regardless that he had been awake for nearly two days straight had no bearing when it came to the fact he wanted to do something. And right now, sleeping was not it.

He headed out of the small hotel and down the nearly abandoned street. The dwellers of Kos Ias were not terribly morning people. He imagined he would have another two hours before the city really began to awaken and sort itself out once more. Until then he could head to the city official and discover what details of the crash were being kept from the public.

At least it was something to do.

He headed down the paved roads, plotting in his mind the way he had to walk. He knew it wasn't far from the inn, but reserved himself to having to ask for directions once by a city cleaner. On the right path, he could take his time and enjoy the splendid sights.

Kos Ias was a gem of a planet. Made of one large super continent amidst a world of glorious ocean, it was one of the greatest places to find oneself trapped on. The main business was agriculture and tourism. The luxury liners would lift off on one end of the continent, make the trip across the amazing sea and end at the shores of one of the coastal archipelagos. The liners then made the trip across the planet, arriving at the opposite side of the continent after a week at sea. The visitors then enjoyed the other archipelago before the journey was over. The towns and cities themselves where not as tall and grand as those of Coruscant, but resembled more of a tropical take on Naboo. The homes, businesses, and shops were of moderate height and made of either polished duracrete, or more expensive ore imported from a neighbor planet. The climate itself was always in its median. At its coldest, 10-15 degrees Celsius and at its warmest 32 Celsius. This allowed for a growing season that never truly tapered off or ceased.

Being in the heart of the city was almost inspiring to Marcs. He wondered silently if the Jedi Temple were to overtake a town, that this place would be the appearance of that. A hanging gardens style lined the duracrete of the buildings. The scent of rare and wild flowers were in the air. And yet, still, in the distance like a black cloud that would not depart was the wreckage of the _Rinaie_. The sight of it snapped the Master from his reverie and refocused him on the mission at hand.

He opened the door to the law enforcement office and strode in to a scene of chaos. Comms were ringing off the hook in every direction. Uniformed officers were rushing about, carrying datasheets, and loosing files every which way. The place looked as if a storm had swept through it, demoting all power from their voices and reducing the officials to whimpering victims like those they were surrounded by. Marcs knew already his quest might be for naught.

He followed the fervent instructions of an overly busy droid and disappeared up to the third floor of the building. Here things seemed to be more collected. People were still running in every direction but the moods seemed more calm then chaos. People now ran with a purpose, where downstairs they seemed not to know themselves what they were doing.

He found the office of the chief officer, a Day-Gos, apparently, and rapped his fingers on the door.

"Sweet Force! What do you want now, Hantel! For the last time, get those reporters out of my—" the door swung inward and a man stood, looking as angry as he sounded, starring at Marcs. Seeing not the person he expected, he quickly back peddled. "Oh, excuse me, I thought you were that worm of a new junior officer I've got running around the place. Come on in." He stepped aside and Marcs entered the office. Day-Gos pulled out a chair opposite of his desk and motioned for Marcs to sit. When he had, Day-Gos leaned over his desk, grabbed a file, and handed it to him. "That's everything you should need to know about the crashes. I tried to be brief, but, I have a tendency to ramble if you let me."

Marcs looked wonderingly at the file, then back up to Day-Gos. "Who told you I was coming? Taka?"

Day-Gos smiled, moved to his chair and sat down. His comm. began to buzz, so he turned it off and placed it in a drawer. "I know everything that goes on in this city." He paused. "Well, not everything, but I get a good picture of it. I know you are Jedi Master Marcs Anto. Yes, Taka told me that. I knew the Jedi wanted to investigate, and knowing Marshall, knew he would eventually be coming to me to help. It didn't take long to sum up what we know of the Rinaie attack and add it to the file." He stood for a moment, grabbed a glass of water he left neglected on a filing cabinet and sat, taking a sip. "These attacks have been taking up all of my time. Its almost fortunate the timing. I've just finished three major cases. None of which were a pleasant business mind you. Two major crime lords were taken down, one was my biggest case to date. The third was a judicial homicide, related to the crime lords' trials. I really thought those two were going to get off scot free too. They threaten they'll be getting out, of course, but what can you do? Boy, the happiness I felt, locking those two monsters up was—" he paused, looking at Marcs face. "Ah, well, there I go rambling again."

Marcs sat back in his chair, flipping through the data pages, scrolling down the content. "So, Taka is working for the police."

Day-Gos laughed, and Marcs looked up at him.

"Oh, I wish." He continued to laugh. "If only I could get someone like him! No, no this is just a favor of mine. I'm asking him to look into the matter for me, privately. He is an impartial view that has helped me in the past on hard cases of a smaller scale, like the one I was telling you about. But this," he motioned to the countless crime scene holos on his desk. "We've never seen anything on this level. If I could pin it on those bosses, I would gladly throw them in a hole for the rest of their existence, but that seems unlikely from behind bars."

"All right, so that's his angle, what's yours."

Day-Gos raised an eyebrow. "I'm an officer. That's my angle. The reason I have Taka helping you is because I was a Jedi once. I appreciate the aid."

Marcs suddenly became more interested in the developments he was making. "Really? For how long?"

Day-Gos smiled, considering in his mind whether he should say. He decided rather quickly that he liked this Marcs Anto. "I trained an apprentice."

This isn't what Anto expected. Usually former Jedi left as un-chosen apprentices or some other event early in life. "Why ever did you leave?" Marcs asked.

Day-Gos sighed. "It was a family matter. I don't know how much you've been told, but I would die before revealing more than I am permitted. If Taka or I get the clearance, though, you will be the first to know what is really going on here on Kos Ias." He stood bowing politely. "I hope that helps you, Master Anto."

Marcs smiled as he stood and bowed in response. "Actually, it raises more questions. I'm fearfully more confused than the moment I walked up to your office. Let's simply end with the crashes are sabotage and Taka is an asset."

Day-Gos smiled. "Precisely, I am sorry to ground you all here, but that's out of my hands now."

Marcs nodded, thanked him for the help, and left.

* * *

ah, the mystery unfolds. review please~

-Stay tuned for the next chapter: Nearly Shot, and Tea with Taka


	10. Nearly Shot and Tea with Taka

As the Sky Falls

Chapter 9 -Nearly Shot and Tea with Taka

Once clear of the office, Marcs could not help beaming with pride. He had managed to accomplish much more then he had originally anticipated. Now when the rest of the group decided to rise from their hibernation, he could have some serious leads for them to follow.

And now, they didn't have a reason to be so wary of Taka's presence. That always added a nice light to the situation. Of course there was the off chance that Day-Gos was working in league with Taka to cause masses of destruction planet wide. For some reason, Marcs didn't think this angle very valid, and so didn't pursue it in his mind. He had a nose about these sort of things. It came from being a Fergenian. He had a natural perception of the right and wrong ways to view a subject. He had a tendency to weed out the truth and lies without thought. It came quite handy.

So Taka was definitely a plus. Day-Gos seemed willing to help them completely, and the file he handed Marcs was chuck full of invaluable information about the scenes, no doubt gathered by Taka himself.

Marcs traveled without thinking of his steps for the most part. He allowed his feet to guide him, knowing his memory would take him back to the inn. His eyes remained fixed on the file, sorting all the details out in his mind.

The cruisers were all of different makes and models, yet owned by the same company, the Fantasy Eyadi Trans-Ocean Airline, or the _**Fetoa**_. _**Fetoa **_had been undergoing a corporate takeover. Their formal rivals, the Sarcusion Oceanic Voyage, had agreed on a merger, combining the companies for double the profit. On paper the deal seemed to have been done, no major layoffs were scheduled, so that excluded a disgruntled worker.

What could be going on here?

Marcs had just the time to look up, note the danger, and break off down a side road. He picked up his pace, stuffing the file in the inner pocket of his cloak. He sensed the presence behind him continue to follow. He also sensed more people joining. He began to run and dually he knew the people behind him were running.

He banked down another alley, ducking into a door way and using the Force to mask himself in the shadows. He drew them close to him, like a dark enveloping cloak, fading himself into the door way until he was hardly visible at all. Three men passed him, each holding a type of blaster or other. A fourth ran by carrying a vibro blade.

Marcs caught his breath as they stopped only a meter or two beyond him.

"Where'd he go?"

"He's a Jedi scum, could be anywhere."

"Separate, check the roofs, go!"

The one with the vibro blade crossed by again as the other three continued forward. Marcs allowed himself a slow breath as he used the Force to scan the area. Nothing.

He slowly peeled back from the shadows, taking off back the way he'd come and racing down another side alley. He arrived on the main road, now two blocks further from the inn. Still no one was bustling in the streets yet. The day was still too early. Marcs tried desperately to find some shop or other to hide himself in until he could be lost to the crowds, but this ended in nothing. He knew it was impossible to get back to the inn unseen with a trail of villains following close behind.

Suddenly a blaster bolt nearly sailed through his skull.

Marcs ducked hardly in time to avoid it. He ran down another side alley, the string of fire following him. He ignited his lightsaber and turned, deflecting the blaster bolts toward his assailant. One mark hit home, and the man dropped with a howl.

Marcs Anto kept running.

A series of shots now from two blasters came at him when he emerged from the alley. He swiftly ducked back in, hiding just out of the angle of the blasts. The way he'd come had the echo of footsteps approaching and the sounds of loading weapons.

Anto would be caught in a cross fire.

The Master had only moments to assess what course of action he could take. Behind him was another door way. He could pry it open, melt it open, he had just seconds—

The first barrage of fire almost killed him instantly. He squeezed against the wall, deflecting what he could. The second round would come at any moment to gun down his unprotected back. He heard the running of feet. How could he open the door and deflect the blasts at the same time? he kicked at it, pounded his shoulder into it. The heat of a blaster bolt singed the end of his tunic sleeve. the men were behind him, the blasters ready to fire.

An arm wrapped around his throat in a half nelson and dragged the Master backwards. A stiff stab of cold metal in his side was enough for him not to protest. The Master was pulled into the door way behind him as the entry slammed shut before him. A hand reached forward, set a few locks, then Anto was let go.

"Sorry about all that."

Marcs turned at the voice, lightsaber ready still. He stopped as he saw Taka Nashat smiling at him.

"I saw you in a bit of trouble. You're a hard man to catch up to. That shadow into the wall was nearly poetic, you must teach it to me." Taka said, still smiling. He replaced his own lightsaber into his belt. "Like I said, sorry about the sudden introduction there, couldn't have you flailing about and time was of an essence at the moment."

Marcs waved him off, setting his blade also away. "No, please, any time you see me in a situation which could result in my untimely death, feel free to interrupt however you wish! As for my technique it is years of mastery amplified by my race. On humans the effect is less dramatic, but still noteworthy." he motioned back toward the door again. "They won't be trying to get in here?"

"They no better then to try and pick a bar fight in Stani's Cafe. It was fortunate you ran this way. And as for shadowing, I must learn it anyway." Taka replied. His smile was like any sort of friendly man speaking to a long time colleague. He turned and lead on through what appeared to be a small store room for the café. They entered the meager kitchen, and Taka waved to the chef. "Thanks, Stani, appreciate the help."

The chef, an old Twilek male smiled and nodded. "Any time, there Taka. See you found your friend. You up for some breakfast, aye?"

Taka considered it a moment, looking at Marcs. "I could use a drink, actually. What about you?"

Marcs looked out into the eatery portion of the café. It comprised of a series of booths, secluded from one another from large draping curtains of luscious shimmer silk. There was a single window beside the café door. Besides that, any booth in the place was private. No wonder Taka was friendly with the owner.

"Sounds good to me." Marcs replied.

"All right, one sartogin tea, just how I like it and an uj cake. Marcs?"

"I must say I'm lost to this world." Anto admitted. "What do you have close to yellow tea?"

The chef grinned, drawling out a box of tea leaves. "Picanata tea. Very fine, fresh flavor. No sweetener needed."

"Sounds splendid." Marcs replied.

"Be out in a jiffy!"

Taka led the Master forward and into the eatery. He took a booth closest to the kitchen and farthest from the door window. But from his position he could make out most of café if he just happened to glance around.

Marcs sat across from him, hiding his face as much as possible. He hadn't an idea on how long he had been followed. The men may know his face by now. "So," Anto said, "You know who they were by any chance?"

Taka shrugged. "Got me. That's the first time an assassination has been attempted by anyone. You ruffled some feathers it seemed. Who'd you talk to?"

"Just the chief official, Day-Gos. He gave me this." He handed over the file. "You're work I'm supposing."

Taka smiled as he looked over the data. He nodded a little. "Yeah, me. Day does have a way of saying too much. Busy as he is I don't know how he does it."

Anto sat back, letting the file rest between them. "Now, Taka, I want to know what's going on here. It's obvious to me I'm being a little left out. Who knows who, and how in the gallexy are Marshall and Qui-Gon tied up in all of this?"

Taka thanked Stani as the Twilek handed over their tea and cakes. When the chef departed again, Taka took a moment to speak. He sipped his tea, took a bite of his cake and collected his thoughts. "Well, I suppose I can say something about it. You understand of course everything I say is under the strictest confidence."

The tone he started with caused Anto to draw closer. The voices lowered. And suddenly they were taken in a moment of intrigue and suspense.

"You know of my history I suppose."

Marcs nodded.

"When I left the Jedi I have no direction, no contacts beyond the Temple itself. Qui-Gon had befriended me in the time he tried to investigate my Master's murder. He gave me a contact, his father, Tco-Sida Jinn, former Jedi Councilor."

Marcs breath sucked in and stayed a moment in his throat. He had heard only rumors of such a Master in the past. He hadn't an idea what this may have meant to Qui-Gon. A father a Jedi! How bizarre!

"Since he was a councilor, and greatly in touch with the Force, Tco-Sida took me in and helped me control my strength. Day-Gos fits into the equation because he lives with Tco-Sida. He's Master Jinn's son and therefore the brother to Marshall and Qui-Gon."

Marcs was on the edge of his seat now, unable to contain himself. He took a gulp of his tea, a morsel of cake, and kept listening.

"Day-Gos, a former Jedi Master himself, naturally fell into the role of chief official. I do my own private investigating here and there as Tco-Sida sees fit. I am still learning but I am by far not a Padawan learner."

Anto nodded, sitting back again with tea in hand. "How spectacular! I can see the family resemblance now that you mention it. And I'm guessing Day-Gos often wants to recruit you on his team."

Taka agreed, laughing a little. "It would make him unbearably happy for it to happen. The trick is, I get into places, find things, sense things that no one else does. That connection I have makes me very dangerous at the same time I am very useful. I am in a constant struggle not to fall back into the ease of using the Dark Side. It comes quicker than the Light does. It's difficult, but I am managing."

"And it seems to be working, whatever Tco-Sida has you on. So which is the one who so wholly helped us with the injured Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Marshall? Was that Day-Gos, or Tco-Sida?"

"Neither." Taka said simply. "That was the third person in all this, Master Calypso Jinn. She is the wife of Tco-Sida, mother to aforementioned brothers. An accomplished healer at that. She took on the case personally. You have her to thank for saving their lives."

"Spectacular." Marcs observed. "My, how intricate this all seems now."

"Of course," Taka was swift to add, "You can reveal to no one what I have told you. Not even Qui-Gon or Marshall can know. Tco didn't exact let me reveal anything to anyone. I don't know how he would take it if he knew I tipped the hand."

Marcs waved at him. "Yes, certainly, I am trustworthy on your secret. Do not concern yourself."

Taka smiled. This is what he hoped for. Now with another ally not analyzing him sideways and investigating half-heartedly he may have a chance at unraveling this mystery. He drew a deal too many credits from his pocket and left them on the table, saying a good bye to Stani. He strode forward, Marcs beside him, and left through the front door. "Stani," he said when they were out, "is one of the biggest underground informers in the city. Unless I pay him off considerably, everyone this side of the planet will know where we're going and what we spoke of. A couple hundred credits shuts his trap though."

Marcs agreed. He had picked up on that from the look of the place, the chef himself, and the way Taka acted inside. Why lower your voice in an empty café unless you were sure the cook was trying to listen? What concerned Marcs was the fact they were strolling down the main rode now, with very few early-risers making their way around the city. Was it not so easy for them to be spotted?

"My presence," Taka began again, "has a great weight to those working underground. Hopefully seeing you with me will give your pursuers reason to run."

"And if it doesn't work?"

Taka was silent a moment, thinking over the possible scenarios. "Then this will be a very short walk. and it will tell as a great deal. If they are willing to kill you next to me, or even to kill us both, then some great hand is behind all of this. It should be, if nothing else, a very interresting trip to your hotel."

The meaning was not lost on the Master, but he trusted Taka's perceptions like he trusted his own. They were not far from the inn now, and signs of those who persued him were few and far between. One man passed them gruffly by, Marcs feeling the need to duck behind Taka to avoid hitting him. It was then he realized it was the man carrying the vibro blade. The blade, still in his hand, sought to stab Marcs in the side as he moved. Thankfully the Master had felt the warning of the Force, and instead reached forward and dropped the man to his knees, twisting his arm back until the blade, now fully in the open, was dropped from his hand.

Taka nonchalantly picked it up and looked it over. "Ah, well, rudimentary it may be, but effective I assume." He then leaned down and socked the man across his jaw as Marcs was restraining him. "Fer-Gally Mustata." He said, dropping to one knee to stare at him face to face. "What have you been up to since being released from prison?"

The convict tried to pull his arms from Marcs, but the Master had him tight. He avoided Taka's eyes, staring off to the left of the street. "Nothing much, there, sir. How you been?"

"Better." Taka replied. "Now, kindly explain to me how a 'gent such as yourself got a hold of this." He indicated the blade, "and somehow decided you needed to run it through a Jedi heart."

Fer-Gally shrugged, looking at him. "Just seemed like the thing to do. Outsider and all."

Taka locked eyes with him, using the Force to make his appearance overpowering. Fer-Gally was trapped in the gaze. "Now, you really don't think that works with me, do you? Save that for some other tight-button. I want answers." He jammed the blade into the duracreet between them. The shock of it made Mustata nearly jump out of his skin. "Who paid you off!"

"No one!" Mustata tried to claim.

"Pick him up, we're going to the blocks." Taka instructed.

Marcs didn't have any idea what he was talking about, but followed his orders and drew Mustata's dead weight to his feet. The man was screaming, writhing, doing whatever possible to stop them from walking. He hysterically flailed in each direction, but Taka wouldn't buy into it. They kept on walking towards the official's building.

"No! Blood-of-a-Jedi, Taka, don't bring me there!" Fer-Gally screamed. "I'll do anything! I'll—I'll talk! I'll tell you everything! Please, heaven's, not the blocks!"

Taka stopped, but didn't turn to look at him. "Everything?"

"Everything, yeah, everything. I'll tell you who hired me. He was clear. He wanted the Jedi off the investigation. Wanted them off planet. Big underground kind of guy, that's who hired Mustata's crew."

Taka turned. "A name, Fer-Gally, give me a name, and I let you go here."

"Oton." Was the swift response. "Otin Helloro. He hired us. Fer-Gally can go now?"

Taka nodded to Marcs, and the man was released. He took off down a side road and disappeared in moments. The Master started back the way they had come, picking up the vibro blade along the way and handed it to Taka. The road was still and quiet now. The sense of being watched had vanished. Obviously Mustata's crew had taken off. "Nice work." Marc commended. "You did carve a name for yourself."

"Not good enough if a low-life like him tried that little stunt." Taka replied, his face showing a well of trouble. Lines of worry streaked his face as he placed the blade in his pocket. He was looking down at the pavement as he walked, sorting things out in his mind. "Somehow I just don't get it. Helloro leads a vast majority of the underworld here now after two crime bosses were jailed. he was their right hand. and with them gone, he runs it all. Gamboling rings, shake downs, laundering, that's his game. What does he have to do with the liner crashes?" He looked up at Marcs. "You have to be very careful now. You might need to change residence. They probably know where you are."

Marcs chuckled some. "I wish we could. There's two million people over the limit in this town. A place to us is not exactly forth coming."

"Really?" Taka asked in surprise. "Where are you at now then?"

Since they had reached the inn at last, Marcs indicated it with a gesture. Taka's mouth nearly hit the floor and he had to hold in his meager laughter.

"Here? The symbiotic-leech motel? This is all they had? Sweet star system, Marcs, you could do no better? How many rooms have you?"

Anto's expression said it all.

"No!" Taka exclaimed. "With that many Jedi all cooped up and—oh this certainly is not going to do. I'll find you a place. Just leave it to me. Besides, this place is run by Helloro himself. You'll be an easy target for sure of the next team he sends to you. Give me a couple hours, and I'll contact Marshall and set you up someplace more reputable. Day-Gos wouldn't mind fitting the bill." He bowed respectfully and headed off down the road.

"Oh, Taka?"

The man turned, still walking backward slightly.

"What are the blocks?"

Nashat snickered some. "Story for another time, my friend." He replied, and like that was gone.

Marcs turned up a corner of his mouth and whistled pleasantly as he headed up to his room. Oh yes, he had made some stunning developments!

* * *

now, please review!

Next time: Marcs Explains his Adventure


	11. Marcs Explains His Adventure

**As the Sky Falls**

**Chapter 10: Marcs Explains His Adventure**

"Master! Thank the stars, where have you been?" Ty Leese exclaimed when Marcs entered the apartment.

Anto gave him a befuddled look and glanced around to the other Jedi. Obviously they had been concerned. Ry-Gaul seemed to have worn a spot in the dingy rug through countless pacing, Marshall and Qui-Gon were reflections of each others worry, and Hilden was equally sharing their feelings.

"My, all this attention for me? I told Ry-Gaul I had gone out." Anto replied, closing the door easily behind him. He drew the data file from the inner pocket of his cloak.

"Yes, but you specified nothing. It's been two hours, Marcs, we didn't know when to expect you back." Marshall said.

"And we sensed danger in this city. We were worried you had gotten caught up in some trouble or other." Qui-Gon added.

"Well there's an aweful lot of worry going around, you should look at yourselves!" Marcs retorted. He set the file on the small table before the couch and allowed the Masters to comb through it. He explained in few details about his peculiar meeting with Day-Gos, then his intention of coming back to the inn straight away before being suddenly side tracked with an attempt on his life. Then he detailed the run in with Taka Nashat, and their hide out in a café until the coast was clear. "It wasn't clear enough, however, seeing as not long after we left a man nearly ran his vibro blade through me. Had I not been alert, I wouldn't be standing here. A former convict, he was, and Taka was able to pull the name of his employer from him. An Otin Helloro. Apparently there is a price out on Jedi blood."

He sat down, watching their stupefied expressions attempt to recover. Ty Leese looked as if he may either shout or cry at any moment. Anto felt his heart tug for the boy. This had probably been a trying two hours for him, not knowing where his Master had gotten off to, alone. And now to hear he had been attacked, Ty was probably blaming himself. Marcs felt sorry for putting the whole ordeal in so plain a voice. "It was my own fault and impatience that got me into all of it. Everyone was beyond exhausted, but I simply could not wait around and do nothing. I never expected all the trouble, we've only been on this case for a day now."

Ty sat beside him, and Anto put a reassuring hand on the Padawan's shoulder.

"I'm fine, really." He secured the group.

"The Force was on your side in this one, Marcs. But now we understand how dangerous this is to become." Ry-Gaul spoke, searching through the photos. "We must be on our guard now, at all costs."

Garen nodded in agreement.

"Another thing Taka told me," Marcs suddenly spoke up, "Is our poor sense of inn choice. Apparently this Helloro owns the place in which we now reside. Taka is working on some better accommodations."

"How can we trust him?" It was Hilden who asked.

"I do," Qui-Gon replied. "He's no angel, but he won't stab you in the back either. It's been done to him too many times for him to repeat it."

"I trust him." Marshall added. "I think Marcs does too now. And so does Obi-Wan, right?"

Kenobi looked up, unable to answer.

Marshall smiled slyly. "Well he might if Taka hadn't treated him so poorly during the investigation. But you've seen his mind, Kenobi, you think him capable of this?"

Obi-Wan remained silent, but as the Masters' eyes began to collect on him, he wondered when his opinion became so paramount. He suffered himself to slouching his shoulders and sinking into a chair. "I don't know. I don't think so. He has no motive, he's happy here. He has a good life. Why he would interrupt it, and help us catch him, is beyond me."

Marshall couldn't hide his approval. "Ah, there you have it, words of wisdom. Like Yoda himself. Oh Sith! We never contacted the Council!"

"Don't oh Sith me, Marshall! This was your crazy idea, you talk to Master Windu." Marcs almost laughed. Garen and Lehwin hid their laughter behind their hands and Obi-Wan blatantly smiled.

"Me?" Marshall asked, folding his arms. "Oh, well, all right it was me. But now at least we can blame the no-fly zone."

"Either way he will be less then pleased." Hilden added, his mind drifting to the exact face he knew Mace was going to show. It made him shiver slightly. "Dear Force, this is the last time I come to the rescue of the twin Masters!"

* * *

thanks for reading, yeah, short chapter, sorry!

-Next time: Where Obi-Wan's Pocket is Picked


	12. Where ObiWan's Pocket is Picked

Disclaimer: (yeah, haven't made one of these yet) I don't own Star Wars, but am very fond/protective of my self made characters. Don't steal them, you'll make me cry!

**As the Sky Falls**

**Chapter 11- Where Obi-Wan's Pocket is Picked**

"I still think we should have brought Ry-Gaul with us." Hilden complained.

"Oh, hush, you must brighten your mood some, you're making this whole affair seem dreadfully tiresome, Hilden. How did they stand you on Malestar?" Marshall replied, waving a hand flippantly at him.

"I'll have you know the Council sanctioned a mission on Malestar. This planet seems like a death trap to me!"

"It is not." Marshall moaned. Behind him Lehwin and Obi-Wan were attempting to keep their smiles to themselves. It had become obvious that Lehwin dealt with this constantly, and the other apprentice felt an increasing sense of remorse for him.

"Stars in the Gallaxy, Hilden, lighten up! Everything is death with you, isn't it? What did you lose someone? I'll have you know something—" Marshall turned around to Obi-Wan. "You two, scatter off."

Kenobi looked surprised. He looked around. They were in a narrow ally where Marcs had nearly been killed earlier. There wasn't far they could go.

Marshall rolled his eyes. He spied across the street, pulled a few credits from his belt and forked them over. "Okay, kiddies, go find lunch at that stand over there. Don't get shot or else Qui-Gon will kill me."

Lehwin took the credits, looking at his Master as if to receive permission. Obi-Wan tugged his arm and the two departed into the now bustling city.

When Marshall turned to Hilden, the Master's arms were crossed. His face was not much different.

"Look, I understand you are not exactly happy about all this. I also know I owe you my life. I'm sorry I almost killed your Padawan on the starship, but when you come to grips with the day I had on Hoth, you can understand. I see what all this is about. You're scared to death for the boy. I heard it from Marcs when he returned to the building and I saw the same on the starship. You can't shield him forever."

"I'm not shielding the boy." Hilden returned. "I want the best for him. The Jedi life is a hard one—"

Marshall nodded in agreement. "It is. I know. But you aren't helping him by keeping all evil of the galaxy out of his eyes. He needs adventures like these to grow. One must make mistakes to find the right path."

"That may be how you live your haphazard life, Marshall, but I do not want Lehwin to fall into Darkness before he realizes what the right path is." Hilden shot back. "I know of you and your infamous brother. The renegades of the Jedi. I don't happen to take criticism from a Master who has never had an apprentice, and a Master who's first apprentice turned to a Sith." Hilden made to storm off, but Marshall had a different idea planned. He tapped the Jedi on the shoulder and, with a quick check to be sure the apprentices were not looking, he decked the man.

Dazed and confused, Hilden fell to his rump in the alley, holding a hand reflexively to his jaw. He looked at Marshall woundedly in shock.

Marshall grabbed him by the shirt color and pulled him up to his feet. Regardless he was still looking down on the Jedi, seeing as Marshall was more then half a meter taller. "Now you listen to me, worm." Marshall growled, his voice more malicious then even he knew himself capable of. "You think the Council hands out the title Master? I had a Padawan two years ago, she was killed on our first mission by the man we were sent to save on this very planet. Not even Jinn knows of her. He turned on us when we negotiated his release and killed my apprentice before my eyes as I watched her scream and bleed to death. He thought he killed me, and left us. I barely survived, why? Because Taka Nashat saved my life. I don't know how or why he did it, but ever since, I've had respect for him. Now before you presume a Master Jedi has no idea what your little life has come to, think again. That sock I gave you was for me, but I should belt you again for the irreverence against Master Jinn." He shoved the Master back stiffly. "That's the last belly-aching I want to hear out of you about dear, fragile, Lehwin. I'll let you know one more thing, Reg. Lehwin is my youngest brother. I have twenty three of them. Ask him yourself if you don't believe me. If you ever pull that Master-of-his-fate crap with me again, I'll pull my own big-brother-of-your-Padawan crap. Now, we're even."

* * *

"What do you think their doing?" Obi-Wan asked casually, watching the exchange from across the street, picking through some pastry or other in his napkin.

"Not sure." Lehwin shrugged, chewing his piece of fruit. "Marshall just punched my Master, though."

Kenobi turned to him rapidly. "What? I missed that?"

Lehwin nodded, "Yeah, sorry. Didn't know he was going to do it so soon, so I didn't tell you to turn around. It was a nice one. Knocked him to the ground."

Obi-Wan smiled some and focused back on his food. "I'm loving your total lack of concern over all this, Lehwin."

The apprentice lifted his hands and let them fall with exasperation. "It was bound to happen, he's been a big jerk the whole time we've been here. He wasn't this bad on Malestar. Oh, but you should have seen him on TkTik II five months ago. I had to stay in the ship almost the entire mission. But I sort of got even and flew the ship into battle. It was fun. But I'm still grounded from it."

Kenobi shook his head in dismay. "How do you stand it?"

"Well, he's my Master. And I am getting older. Eventually I will take the Trials and then my fun can start I guess. I'm sure he's not as bad as some Masters. Maybe Marshall can shake him up a bit."

Kenobi snickered a little. "That's a terrible thing to wish, but I guess it's founded. Master Jinn is strict, but we get into some dangerous things. Often. Really often . . . maybe I should just say frequently."

Lehwin laughed. "Yeah, like Hoth. I thought you were dead that time."

Obi-Wan smiled a little sadly. "Yeah. Me to. Thanks to Master Marshall, though, all is well!"

"We should toast to that someday." Lehwin mused.

"Hey!"

Lehwin turned to see Obi-Wan taking off down the sidewalk. He was suddenly reminded of the falling spaceport and wondered if this time he should follow. Actions before thoughts hit him, and he was off after the Padawan. He at least had the presence of mind to call Marshall and Hilden, who were already making their way across the street.

Obi-Wan followed the fleeting figure before him, his pocket suddenly empty of the extra credits Master Marshall had given him. The pick pocket was dodging surprisingly swiftly through the people and took off down another thoroughfare.

Lehwin caught up with Obi-Wan at the corner. "What happened?"

"He took my credits!" Obi-Wan replied, his long legs making it difficult for Lehwin to match his strides. The apprentice resulted in a sort of double step to keep up with Kenobi.

"All of them? Right out of your pocket?"

"Yeah, can you believe that?"

"The left, he went down there." Lehwin instructed as they headed down a series of stairs leading beneath the sidewalk.

The apprentices flew down the stairs, the Masters some meters behind them trying to fight their way off the sidewalk. By the time they hit the bottom of the stairs, the place was vacant of pedestrians. Instead the Padawans wound up booting a door open and following the flicker of a robe through a series of small hallways beside what appeared to be a subterranean tram. A long curved wall extended beside them, signaling the tram tube. If the person got on at the next platform, the Padawans would most likely lose him.

"Padawan! Lehwin, what's going on?" Hilden called ahead, following their trail of open antechamber doors.

Obi-Wan and Lehwin flew through another hall and down a small staircase until arriving and the loading platform. A sub-tram was waiting, doors open, though no one was inside.

Instead, also occupying the loading platform were five kneeled forms, ten men standing, and about an armies worth of blasters. The kid who had stolen Obi-Wan's credits disappeared down the tram tunnel when he realized what he had walked into.

Coming down the stairs at break neck speed, Marshall and Hilden almost knocked over the Padawans. They stopped just short, wobbling off balance a moment before taking in the sight of the five kneeling men's heads turning back to look at them.

"Ry-Gaul! Qui-Gon!" Hilden exclaimed in shock.

The men with blasters considered the newcomers for a moment before deciding to open fire. It didn't take a moment for lightsabers to draw out and the room to break into movement.

The kneeling Jedi leapt to their feet, calling their taken lightsabers to their hands. In moments they were free from the weak binds. Marcs blocked a blow aimed directly for Ty Leese and reflected another one against himself before easily slicing through the cuffs that gave his apprentice some trouble. Likewise Ry-Gaul turned swiftly to Garen's aid and pulled the apprentice back swiftly as a blaster bolt nearly sailed through his chest. Ry-Gaul deflected the next blasts deftly, taking down two men.

Marshall rushed beside his twin, protecting his right as Obi-Wan had his left.

"Getting into trouble, are we?" Marshall smiled.

Qui-Gon huffed, reflecting a blast into a man's middle. The three assailants remaining made a run for the open tram.

Lehwin went to cut them off. He cut through one blaster, using the Force to shut the lift doors.

Ry-Gaul stood behind the three men, lightsaber at the ready should they prove any more trouble.

The remaining two blasters dropped to the ground and all hands raised skyward. Suddenly the scene had changed into the assailants in cuffs, and the Jedi set around, lightsabers drawn, recapping on the event.

"Well, I suppose it was our own fault for not getting out quicker." Qui-Gon told them, "We were finishing gathering what supplies we had as you four were investigating the back ally of Marcs. Before he had a chance to get out, we sensed a disturbance in the Force."

"Before we knew it, the place was party-crashed." Garen put in. "There were twice this, and droids, but we cut the numbers."

"It was my fault we got caught." Ty alighted, his head hanging. "I didn't see the guy in the window, he grabbed me and forced the surrender."

Marcs patted his shoulder comfortingly. "That's all right, Ty. It could have happened to any one of us." He drew him slightly from the group, going on with ways in which Ty Leese could have improved the situation. A turn he could have made to get out of his captor's grip, or a way to sense through the Force that he had been felled upon. The lesson would take time, but at least Ty was beginning to feel as if he hadn't let the group down. "You are still young, Padawan, it will take time to learn but this was a valuable experience you must hold on to. And we are no worse for wear."

"And Lehwin even snagged us some hostages," Marshall added jovially. "Nice work, kid."

Lehwin smiled beamingly.

Hilden grabbed one of the men, Ry-Gaul and Qui-Gon each taking their own man beside him. They then worked to make sure they were completely disarmed, and started the trek up to the pavement. There were no comm signals in this dark underbelly, so they had to resort to going above ground and wiring Day-Gos about the strange development. Surely Taka would be showing up at any moment to canvass the scene as he was known to do. It surprised the group he hadn't shown up quite yet. He had a bad habit of doing it by now.

"And what exactly alerted you to what was going on? Did you sense my message, Marshall?" Qui-Gon asked.

Marshall shrugged. "No, not a thing. Master Reg and I were a little busy at the time you probably contacted me, so the Force was pretty well shut out. It was Obi-Wan who led us this way, though I'm not yet sure why." He looked to the apprentice for the answer, holding open one of the antechamber doors.

Kenobi paused suddenly, remembering why he had come down. "Oh, Master Marshall, your credits! That kid pick-pocketed me. I was trying to get them back." He lowered his head sheepishly, receiving a sympathetic look from Ty Leese beside him.

Marshall couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. "Oh, well, what a turn of events that was. Are you sure it wasn't Taka stealing your credits?"

Kenobi punched him lightly. "Yes, Marshall, quite sure. I think I would have known."Obi-Wan looked away. Now that he said it, he really wasn't sure. Was it Taka? It sounded like something he would do!

The Master draped an arm across his neck and drew him close. "Ah, well, I figured so much. So, what are we to do with our three convicts here? Turn them over?"

"To the blocks?" Marcs quipped. He still didn't know what the phrase meant, but by the reaction of his scum from earlier, he wondered if it would yet work.

The reaction was almost the same. The men screamed, fought, and struggled. The claimed they would talk, promised to be good, and even recommended being thrown in the darkest hole in prison.

Marcs was happy with himself, though curiosity for these mystical blocks was eating away at him now.

The Jedi mounted the final staircase and arrived in the open air of the city. Marshall broke off, placing the call to Day-Gos, while the others appeared menacingly beside the three groveling assassins. To Marcs they appeared just as rag-tag as Fer-Gally Mustaka. It looked as if Helloro, whoever he may be, had hired a group of street scum and thugs to try and take care of the Jedi problem. Why the presence of the Jedi had suddenly shaken up the planet so wholly was beyond the scope of the group.

"Sir, good, Jedi Master sir," one was at his knees, rather willingly, crawling forward on them to Master Marcs. "Sir, you wouldn't turn in Gertan to the blocs would you, sir? Great, great Jedi sir, not the blocks. Gertan be good from now on. Always good."

Marcs made no reply to settle him.

Gertan burst out into tears.

The two men beside him struggled fiercely to get free but a lightsaber at their throat steadied them decently.

It hadn't been a full five minutes since placing the call before Day-Gos and a stream of other officials speeders came flying down the street. Day-Gos looked as important as ever with his uniform pristine, and his hair clipped back off his face. He nodded a hello to Marshall and Qui-Gon before noting the three men groveling beside Ry-Gaul.

"Well, these are three familiar faces. When did I let you out? Three days ago? Some way to spend your parole, Gertan." Day-Gos sighed, folding his arms.

"Gertan paid off!" The man hurriedly added. "I tell everything to you! No blocks! We go to jail, ok. We say everything!"

Day-Gos motioned to his sergeant and the men were dragged off for the speeder. Successfully placed away, Day-Gos turned to the Jedi. He wore an expression somewhere close to humor. "Who mentioned the blocks?"

"Guilty." Marcs replied jovially. "An asset of Taka Nashat apparently. I'm finding it's become a useful sort of threat."

Day-Gos grinned further. "Did he tell you what they were?"

"Never got so far."

The commander nodded knowingly. "Ah, well, I'm not about to spoil dear Taka's secret. He'll have to tell you himself. I did hear about your . . . interesting . . . fulfilling . . . Force, how would you say? Enlightening, that's what I'm looking for. Your enlightening talk in the café."

"Oh did he?" Marcs replied. "And the reaction of it?"

"Beats me, I'm not about to tell his Master. That's his problem."

Marcs laughed. The other Jedi couldn't help but look and wonder.

Day-Gos waved his hand to rid himself of a useless drone hovering over his shoulder. "Hatethe, Hatel . . . whatever the devil your name is, go on, file something important or something, get out of my hair."

"But, sir, the –the—"the aid tried to stammer out.

Day-Gos turned lamenting. "What? What, could you possibly want now? Spit it out now."

"I . . .uh, sir the . . ."

The eyes of the former Jedi were piercing down his very soul now. "Speak up, or hold that tongue down your throat."

"The accommodations." The twerp squeaked past his lips, handing over a datasheet before taking off down the street in utter terror. He found himself leaning over a speeder with his body shaking in tremors.

Day-Gos turned back to the Jedi, throwing up his hands. "You see what I've been assigned to? A global crisis and the body politic send me all the help I can get. Some legal eagle paper pushers are the last things I need hovering over my elbow right now. Here you go." He handed over the datasheet to Ry-Gaul. "A request was made by Taka that you needed a residence change. I did the best I could with the population so inflated as it is. Try to make do, would you? Being Jedi I know you've seen worse and at least this place is one grade up then the sardine can Helloro's men nabbed you in. Do try and stay out of trouble. I'll try and get a hold of you later and inform you of what these munchkins sing out." He motioned to the criminals in the back of the speeder. "Well, if that's it, I'll be seeing you."

Ry-Gaul nodded, thanked him as the rest of the party did and the group moved on to find their new place of residence. It was saddening prospect to know their packs were left irreparably to the sticky hands of whoever at the inn wanted Jedi gear. At least the important effects, their lightsabers, were still set at their belts, and Marshall and Reg had enough credits for two more meals.

"This will hardly be enough for me, let alone the lot of us." Marshall said grimly, focusing on the void his stomach was creating. All that action had made him suddenly hungry. And the credits lost to the pick-pocket didn't help matters.

"I suppose its meager rations for a bit, huh?" Garen asked, sighing.

"Glad I had lunch." Lehwin retorted. Obi-Wan nodded in response.

"Well, Ry-Gaul and, let's see, Hilden. You too I think are the most objective of the lot of us." Marshall set the credits in their hands. "I trust you to come up with something meager and distasteful but all around meeting our nutritional values." Marshall sighed. "Well, my dinking money spent, we'll meet you at the new inn. You have the address?"

Ry-Gaul nodded.

"Good. We'll see you in half an hour. Any longer and we'll come looking."

Reg and he nodded and headed into the crowds. Garen went to follow after his Master, but it was Obi-Wan who held him back by a touch at his elbow. "Oh, no, you're coming with us. You go on a shopping trip and we'll be living on salt candy for five days!"

Garen shrugged with a toothy grin. "Hey, you couldn't say you wouldn't like it!"

Marcs lead the group on to the inn.

Well, perhaps not an inn. The word better used to describe the place in which the Jedi found themselves now living would be best known as a resort. The sheer size of it was beyond what the Jedi could see. Hundreds of stories tall, it was one of the largest, most impressive buildings in the city. On the interior of the resort was a grand courtyard laced with crystal clear pools, fountains, and the greatest exotic plant species the planet had to offer. The Resort hotel had thousands of rooms, all within view of the great North Ocean and the now destroyed space port.

The Jedi were led with the grandest escort up to the middle of the Resort Hotel where they were shown their rooms. A full half a floor's worth. Each room was connected to the next through a series of antechambers. Each had a private fresher, shower, and grand bath. The beds were expansive and, dare say, plentiful. The rooms were lined in the finest rugs, and the walls were a bright cheerful sea tone that reflected the style of the ocean just a short distance away. The escorts greeted them, made sure they were relaxed and comfortable, and slipped away almost soundlessly.

Marshall collapsed into the thick, luxurious cushions of an oversized arm chair and fiddled with the ring of ocean lilies strung around his neck in a rainbow of colors. He took in the place and heaved a sigh of content. "All right, its official. I'm marrying Taka Nashat."

Garen, on a hunch, flew to the fridge, threw it opened and fell to his knees. "Food!" he cried in happiness. "Guess we should call my Master back, huh?"

* * *

lol. a nice fun loving chapter for you! Please continue to review (both of you:) any one else with a thought, please say something!

next time: Killing Taka Nashat


	13. Killing Taka Nashat

Thanks for all the feedback, I just wish there were a little more of it:(. I have an idea, before you even read, Review, and tell me how bloody excited you are to see another enthralling chapter gracing your screen!!! Then, review afterward, and tell me how truly awesome, or terribly predictable it all was. either way, break the silence!!!

**As the Sky Falls**

**Chapter 12 -Killing Taka Nashat**

Before he knew much of anything had happened, he felt it. A sudden rise in the Force. A tingle in the back of his throat. A bitter taste in his mouth. He knew the Jedi had gotten themselves in some trouble or other. He heard talk of another attack, so as he went off in search of information in the criminal underground, the Jedi had to survive on their own. He was sure they were competent enough for it.

Helloro seemed, to Taka, to be chump change in the grand scheme of things. He didn't think the chain ended with him. Taka had been to see him, and the exchange was a typical one, surrounded by threats, blasters, and a strategically placed lightsaber against a certain concubine's neck. That shut Helloro up real quick, and the man spilled what he knew. He had been hired, just as much as the other men had. By who was still a mystery. Taka left with only more questions.

The best place to find information was the café. At this time of day (well into dusk now) there would be plenty out and about for him to shake down, or plenty men willing to make a buck in turning in a friend, or foe. By now the whole of the town would know Taka was searching for blood. In a time such as this, everyone knew he was serious.

He heard talk while he was below ground. There was another attack coming. How and from where was beyond Taka. With all the ships sealed at their docks, he wondered if they would decide to switch targets. Maybe hit Central Square. Or a resort. He didn't have the slightest idea what may be next, but the Force was warning him it would be soon.

A body of some overly wrinkled species found itself slipping onto the bench across from him. Beneath the crisscrossing folds a jowl lifted into a rotten smile. "You the famous Jedi?"

Taka leaned forward, took in the sight. "Former Jedi." He corrected. "Information or get packing."

"You a payin' former Jedi?"

Taka dangled a bag of credits. The man reached for them and Taka drew them away again. "Start talking."

The wrinkled ruffian rubbed his grubby fingers together, licked his lips and looked around. He shuffled forward some on his seat, his breath hitting Nashat like a sour wave. As Taka's stomach flipped, the former Jedi sat back to be upwind.

"I've worked with that ship liner ten years now. In the motors, you see. Only way to bring them down is in their motors. Gotta do it right or it won't work."

Taka waved a dismissing hand. "I know all this already. The cooling rods were sabotaged. The motors overheated soon after takeoff and sent the ships into a tailspin. Without the pressure valves, they fell like rocks."

The wrinkled man pursed his lips. He darted his eyes around the café and leaned still more forward. "Anyone tell you who it was that disabled the cooling system?"

This was something Taka didn't know. He had to tread carefully here. "Keep talking and you may get yourself somewhere."

"There's only one man working on the coolant systems. Too important for the whole group of engineers. What do you know, few weeks ago that man who'd been working plenty good, just as long as me, up and left. New guy in, can't tell his thruster from his vidscreen. Suddenly ships go down."

This was an unexpected twist. Could a simple act of incompetence be to blame? If so, why were men being paid to keep the Jedi out of the investigation?

Taka could feel the danger before it came. He leaped to his feet in time to intercept a series of blaster shots. His wrinkled informer was not so lucky and found his guts splattered across the booth. The cafe' began to clear. Men with guns drew them. Taka found himself sadly outnumbered by men who, confused, turn their first attention to the lightsaber and the second at the shooters. The place broke into a mass of chaos. Taka found himself fired on at all sides. He barely had time to catch up. He needed to get free.

His first instinct was going back out through the kitchen and back hall. To do it he'd have to make a run for it.

Taka moved back, deflecting blasts all the while, his hands a mere blur of movement. What he never expected was a group of men waiting in the back for him. Stani was beside him, smoking something between his teeth and holding a charged blaster.

Taka flew off balance with the shot in his chest, but was ready enough to rush forward again in a moment. They were strong looking, for a moment he wondered if he had the strength to take them on his own. He hadn't a choice. As they raised their heavy artillery blasters, he moved forward. He cut two men down, disarming, literally, a third before slamming the kitchen door shut and locking it tight.

Taka continued out. Running through the back, out the door and down the ally. He couldn't be caught here like Marcs was. He had to keep moving. He rushed into the back of another store he knew well, running through and out another side door before darting down an alley and up a stair case. He disappeared into a large outdoor shopping mall. Stands of vendors drew the over packed crowed from their cramped homes to the cramped streets. The sun was falling in the distance, causing the brilliant sunset to envelope the sky. As Taka stuffed himself in the safety of the masses, he checked down at himself.

His chest was stained red, charred black. It was a familiar feeling to be shot. He must be getting soft. It must have been five years since his last real wound save a paper cut, or that broken arm Tco-Sida was nice enough to give him. To his benefit it was through the side he had no lung. But that didn't stop the fluid in his chest from taking his breath away. He checked behind him to see if anything was still tracking him.

He realized at once that there were men. Three of them spotted him. They were pushing their way through the visitors, moving toward him. He ducked down and took a sharp turn. Taka grasped a comm from his belt and held it up to his mouth blatantly. Hopefully if his pursuers saw him calling for back up, they'd break off. To his unhappy finding, they didn't.

"Force, Day-Gos pick up!" Taka growled past his clenched teeth. He tucked himself between two vendors, out of the public eye. "Darn it, Day, what's wrong with you? Answer the bloody comm!" Taka meant to toss the comm to kingdom come, but thought better of it. He tried Tco-Sida's other son, Jalen with similar results. He began to fall down the side of the vendor's wall. Who else could he contact?

The men after him had spotted his trail. One appeared just before him. Taka sunk into the shadows, fear striking his heart for the first time in years. If he ran, he'd be seen. If the man turned, so slightly, he'd be seen.

He drew the Force around him, hoping to melt, to blend, with all the great accuracy and precision of Marcs. He willed it with everything in his battered body. Drawling the blackness in, around, through. Tying his body in shadows. But still, the man turned. His eyes drew up, and then down, to take in this bizarre black figure. Then the gun raised.

Taka had to make a choice. Hope to be missed if he ran, or grab him now.

Taka rushed forward and pulled the man into the shadows. To stiff jabs in his gut and a twist later Taka was running behind the vending stands on his way out of the mall. He lifted his comm again. "Marshall? Master Marshall, I'm in a bit of trouble right now."

* * *

"Well, I know the only thing to satisfy my Padawan would be ten bags full of muja fruit and paca beans." Hilden remarked, sighing.

Ry-Gaul managed to hint at a grin and nodded. "Mine would agree. But we must factor our nutritional needs this time around, and hope that Day-Gos has found us some decent accommodations."

Hilden looked at him. "In my two missions with you that must be the largest sentence you have managed to get passed your lips."

To this the Master said nothing.

"Why do you not speak?" Hilden asked curiously.

Ry-Gaul waited a moment more, feigning an interest in the prices of fruits and various native spices. Finely he spoke. "Why did Master Marshall find the need to sock you in the eye," He turned to Reg. "and none of you cared to gloat about it? I happen to find words used to often and for improper reasons. When I need to speak, I do so."

Hilden found himself silenced.

"If you kept your mouth shut, as I do, then others would have less reason to find fault with you." Ry-Gaul continued. "You are a young Master, as is Marcs. It takes time to understand what is required of you. But Lehwin is a good boy. He requires less looking after then his more arduous brothers."

Reg starred at him in surprise. "You knew?"

"Garen told me." He replied easily. "Garen has a unique gift of seeing and hearing much. He develops a perception about him. This makes him an excellent informant and a great intelligence gatherer. The trouble is getting him to shut it when he should. I lead by example." He smiled.

Hilden agreed. "I suppose I'm learning."

"Always learning, a Jedi Master is, sometimes more than his apprentice." Ry-Gaul's mimic of Yoda was exact, making Hilden nearly burst out laughing. It was so unexpected he couldn't in all honesty help himself.

Suddenly Ry-Gaul's comm signaled him as a man shoved passed his shoulder. "Master Ry-Gaul."

"Ry, there's trouble in the mall street somewhere near you. Taka needs help." It was Qui-Gon's voice.

"What do you mean?" Ry-Gaul dodged passed another wave of beings trying to cramp into the streets, he fought to hear the Master over the added noise.

"He just contacted us, he's being pursued. I imagine he's in some trouble or other."

Hilden looked concerned. "What street?"

"He's behind the vendor stands not far from you. Marshall, which one?" Qui-Gon was silent for a moment as Marshall relayed instructions to him. "He's heading out of the circle onto the main road, Ry-Gaul hurry, they're almost to him!"

Another man shoved between Ry-Gaul and Hilden. As the Master looked up, and saw a black flicker of a robe, he called out on instinct. "Taka!"

The form stopped and turned.

"Ry-Gaul!" The man said in surprise.

Someone grabbed the former Jedi from behind and he fell backwards. Hilden saw the flash of a blaster attempting to burn a whole through Nashat's chest. Hilden was just in time to slice it in half.

The assailant came up again with a vibro blade, swinging wide and nearly cutting off the arms of a pedestrian. Suddenly the masses split in fright, trampling out of the square. Taka rolled out from under the thunder of footsteps, trying not to be stomped on. Ry-Gaul dragged him to his feet.

Hilden deflected the vibro blade and swung at its carrier. A blaster went off behind him and he had only a moment to deflect that too. The man with the vibro blade tackled him to the ground.

Ry-Gaul booted the man in his chest, kicking him off of Reg. A moment later the assailant was lost beneath the swarm of thundering feet. A series of heavy artillery sent the Jedi running also. The last thing they needed was being caught. Taka led them to a shop, cutting diagonally with the people. They ducked inside and sealed the door behind them.

"We're closed, or can you not read basic?" A voice shouted from within. "And if you can't read basic, you are not welcome here, and get out anyway!"

"Fenaca," Taka breathed, "don't make such a ruckus."

A woman emerged from the next room. Her features were stern and set, hair cropped up behind her head. She wore a dingy set of coveralls covered in grease. A young girl was tugging at her leg. When she saw Taka her face's harshness melted. "Galaxy, Nashat! What happened to you?"

"No one's followed yet." Hilden announced, looking through the drawn blinds. He turned back and moved past the door with the others. Fenaca led them into a small kitchen and instructed they sit. She went to the cabinet.

"I'm fine, Fen." Taka assured her. "But we're in a spot. Can I use one of your transports? A big one?"

She stopped fussing in the cabinet and turned around, spilling a course of med supplies on the table in front of him. "You're not fine. You're unnaturally pale. I don't like it one bit. Now what do you need with a ship? Open that shirt up."

Taka drew his cloak more closed, his jaw set in his famous stubbornness. "Fen, this is serious. I need a transport. I have to get to lake country in twenty minutes. Got anything that can do that?"

Fen's hands were shaking as she tried to pry open a container of gauze. The Masters attempted to assist, but she shooed them away. "A transport vessel to Lake Country? Seeing your father are you? Tell him hello for me."

Taka nodded, placing a hand over hers to stop her from fussing. He looked sincerely at her, mustering his softest look. "I have a crazy number of Jedi I have to hide out there. Now, please Fen, the transport?"

She sank into a chair, drawing an arm around the young girl who was studying the Jedi above her. Ry-Gaul gave her a kind look, Hilden repeated.

"Is Calypso out there too?" Fenaca asked, her voice becoming calmer.

Taka nodded. "I believe so."

"Are you going to see her?"

"Yes, if I need to. Really, I'm fine."

Fenaca began nodding. She wiped the back of her arm against her beaded brow. Standing she motioned for them to follow her. "Okay," she started slowly, as she led them into the garage. "Bunch of guys going with you? Okay, I can do that. Just came in the other day for maintenance. It's a refurbished droid transporter. Plenty room in the back hull, two man pilot system, closed cabin. How's that sound?"

Taka agreed. "It sounds perfect."

"I need it back in ten days, all right? Or else you're dishing the two-hundred credits to pay for it."

"Doesn't sound like much." Taka replied, his voice lower.

Fenaca and the little girl went into a side office to look for the keys. The moment she was gone, Taka collapsed into an unprepared Hilden. The move almost brought both parties to the ground had Ry-Gaul not moved to catch Taka under one arm pit.

"Force, you are shot!" Reg managed to whisper.

"It's hard to breathe." Taka responded, drawling a shallow breath.

Ry-Gaul patted his shoulder gently. "It is why we are given two lungs."

"Rough when you only have one left." Taka told him glumly.

Hilden seemed troubled at this revelation and looked to Ry-Gaul for guidance.

At the sound of Fenaca returning, keys in hand, Taka pushed himself up to stand on his own. He didn't want to worry her or she may not let him leave at all and that simply would not do. He didn't need his troubles being traced here. She saw the three into the transport, being sure they were at their ease inside, and sent them off with a gentle well-wishing. The little girl beside her waved, and Taka smiled at her. He left a pile of credits, more then necessarry, as always, on a small table behind her. He knew she'd find it later.

Once clear of the garage, Taka picked himself up and moved to the back of the transport where he hit the deck. Hilden moved to go to him, but Ry-Gaul beat him to it, setting the co-pilot on auto. He gently rolled the man to his back and gazed at him. "Having trouble?" he asked gently.

"Still can't breathe." Taka replied shallowly, holding his chest in one hand. "Shot me when I was trying to get out. Should have seen him coming, but – I didn't."

Taka wasn't showing the blaster shot and Ry-Gaul wasn't about to force him. Instead he moved the man into a sitting position to take the pressure off his chest. "Why lake country?" Ry-Gaul asked.

Taka's eyes closed as he set his head back against the transport wall. "Calypso. My Master's wife is a healer. She can help. I tried to – tried to get Day-Gos. Kenobi'll be sorry—not to have much – time—in his new accommodations. Sorry." His face scrunched in a wince, but just for a moment. Ry-Gaul sensed him trying to find his center in the Force, attempting to calm his nerves, stopping the adrenaline flow and keep his heart from pumping itself into a stroke.

"Are we going for the others?" Hilden asked.

"Yes." Taka answered. "Keep, together."

Ry-Gaul motioned to do so, and Hilden changed course. "Can I see the wound? I may be able to help." He asked gently.

Taka smiled some. "I have about thirty minutes to get to the lake house before I will probably die." He said sincerely. "I need only two things, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Calypso."

Ry-Gaul seemed surprised. From the outside Taka did not look so serious. Ry-Gaul for his part figured he must be hiding it somehow, using the Force to mask his feelings much the same way Marshall was able to. "Will you let me put you in a healing trance? It will help, I'm certain."

Taka shook his head. "No. That's what I need Obi-Wan for. He did it once before. I need him to do it again. I won't curse anyone else with what goes on in my head. Only him. He's used to it." He coughed, then began to heave violently. Ry-Gaul caught him as he fell forward, shouting for Hilden to hurry.

* * *

_all right: now here refers to a seen not yet posted in Dungeon of the Impassive Hostage. Obi-Wan saved Taka's life even though he didn't want him to, by putting him in a healing trance. This unballanced the careful memmories Taka tried so hard to forget about his past and eventually lead him to the dark side. Obi-Wan, expeiriencing the horror of seeing Taka's captivity was put in therapy with Yoda to get over it._

**now. please, for the love of all Force-users. please, review.**

Next time: Obi-Wan Reveals All the Secrets


	14. ObiWan Reveals All the Secrets

**As the Sky Falls  
**

**Chapter 13 -Obi-Wan Reveals All the Secrets-**

"Me?" Obi-Wan squeaked out. He looked frantically at his Master for support. He received nothing but a friendly eye. _Thanks a lot!_ The Padawan muttered in his mind. When Qui-Gon smiled, he knew he had over heard him. "Why me?"

"Taka trusts you, more than the rest of us it seems." Marcs replied, replacing his comm. "He won't allow Ry-Gaul to do it and Hilden was shut out before he could try. Do you think you can? Ry-Gaul says it is terribly serious."

Obi-Wan's head fell into his hands. Garen patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"You did it once before, that's what Taka said." Marshall added.

Obi-Wan's head moved up and down in a sullen nod. "Yeah, and it wasn't any fun. He has a mind I don't like to traipse around in. Its dark, frightening, full of screams, death and pain. Would you look forward to that?"

"If you don't want to, I'm sure Marcs can—"

"No, I'll do it." Obi-Wan interrupted. "I don't like it but I'll do it."

"Does this mean we have to leave the resort?" Ty Leese asked forlornly.

Marcs wanted to laugh. "Well, since we are, you might as well stock up on what you can fit in your packs. I don't know what's out in Lake Country that Taka needs so desperately, but there is no guarantee that food will be provided. Pack up while you can."

Lehwin was the first to move for the fridge, followed directly by Garen as Ty Leese went for the fresher. What the three of them packed was any Master's guess, but no one else saw a trace of it. Just the remnants of an empty fridge and the toilette papers missing in the fresher. Obi-Wan would have been happy to revert to childish ways and waltz around the lovely apartments with them, but his mind was much too preoccupied for enjoyments.

It took him four months of therapy with Master Yoda himself to rid his mind of the terrifying events that filled Taka. When the man told him never to enter his mind for _any _reason of course he held full intention of following the order. But when Taka lay, very frighteningly near death, Obi-Wan couldn't ignore it. He put him in a healing trance. That temporary moment, when they were connected through a bond in the Force was enough to shatter Kenobi's spirit forever. He nearly lapsed into an insanity all of his own had his Master not appeared directly after to support him.

And Taka wasn't exactly happy about the move either. Back then, Nashat's mind was a shaky battleground with a temporary cease fire. He had packed every thought of evil, every terrible emotion, memory, pain, and stuffed it into the farthest reaches of his mind. A place he never looked at and pretended never existed. When Obi-Wan placed him in the trance that box burst open and Taka was lost again into the pain of his two years captivity.

He let the evil return, and even became a Sith.

With that sort of result weighing on his mind, Obi-Wan could but wonder why Taka would ever be willing to try the move again. With a novice no less! Sure Obi-Wan had preformed the move a number more times in the last five years, but was he really ready for this?

Feeling a friendly hand on his shoulder, he looked beside him. At first he meant to greet Marshall, but realized in an interesting wave it was his own Master sitting beside him. It truly was difficult to tell the twins apart sometimes, even by him!

"You're concerned, aren't you?"

The Padawan said yes. No use in hiding his inhibitions from someone he shared a telepathic link with.

"You have developed magnificently in the Force since you were a teen, Obi-Wan. Do not allow doubt to cloud your judgment. You are a strong Jedi now."

Why the apprentice didn't feel surprised about hearing this, he didn't know. Why he wasn't blushing with pride at the compliment and kissing his Master's feet, he hadn't a clue. Instead he was no better feeling then a moment ago before the compliment.

This too was not lost on Qui-Gon. "You're being too hard on yourself and you know it. And if you do have doubt, then let one of the Masters do it."

Obi-Wan shook his head in a show of stubbornness. "No. It's all right. I just want to be assured I'm not going through therapy after I'm done."

Qui-Gon felt a stab of regret. He knew how hard that was on the boy. If only he could say something that—

"They're here, let's go." Marshall announced.

Gathering themselves together the group headed down resort levels. They had already determined they were coming back, if only for a day, when this mess was completely settled. Speaking of which, didn't they have fifty pages of datasheets on the case to go through?

"Watch yourselves." Ry-Gaul warned gently as the Jedi piled into the transport. The room was just spacious enough to fit the lot. And as of yet no one had decided to shoot at them, which was definitely a plus.

When they entered the hold Taka was propped against one of the walls, pale and wet looking. Obi-Wan didn't tarry to wonder about the soaked look of his black cloak, knowing it must be blood. Force he was sick and tired of this already, but he supposed it was Taka who saved him when Obi-Wan was brought planet side. He did owe the man.

Garen took co-pilot with Hilden instantly and the team lifted off.

"Master Ry-Gaul, I need the coordinates from Taka's comm link."

Lehwin was the first to find it, and brought the device to his Master.

Obi-Wan concentrated on the Force. He drew it inward, taking it from the air itself. He let it flow to his hands, his fingers, drawling more on the strength offered from those around him. He had to get this right.

Though Hilden was burning with a question, sensing Obi-Wan's struggle he waited and said nothing. Beside him Garen and Lehwin had turned back to watch.

Taka's eyes had been closed. But as he sensed the presence around him, he opened them gently. Obi-Wan had just placed a hand on his brow, and another on his shoulder. He was focusing incredibly hard. Taka couldn't help the pleasant feeling of it. Even if the Padawan didn't do it right, anything was better than how he was feeling at the moment. Was he concerned about releasing his inner Sith? Of course! But knowing Tco-Sida was just around the corner waiting for him eased his sense of struggle. If he did slip, he knew he'd be well handled.

It took only two minutes to complete the exchange. But every moment of it was as hellish as before. Half way through Obi-Wan nearly found himself fading, but from somewhere beside him, his Master or perhaps even Ty Leese, gave him the extra strength.

When the deed was done, Taka slumped down against the wall. The blood flow stopped, his heart ceased straining, and his brow stopped sweating. He looked merely as a youngling in a deep slumber. He never even moved.

The two Padawans behind him who had never seen the move preformed, wondered in fright if Taka had died in the attempt. By the lax attitudes of the Masters beside them they stopped their worrying.

Obi-Wan sat back on his knees in exhaustion.

"Good work." Ry-Gaul commended. He gently slid the slumbering Taka to a lying position, checking the wound now that he was able. "Truly brilliant. Very good work, Padawan Kenobi."

When Kenobi said nothing to his commendation, Jinn was sure the boy had truly spent himself beyond his limit. He moved beside him and helped the apprentice slide back against a wall. Obi-Wan lamely followed his Master's lead, stretching his legs out in the cramped space. Sitting across from him Ty Leese was smiling and Marshall was looking proud.

"Now that he will live, can someone do me the favor of calling ahead to this Calypso and informing her of our arrival." Hilden asked the question that had been burning within him.

"Oh, sure!" Marcs was first to say, so caught up with the others he hadn't thought of that. He took Taka's comm link and looked for the number. "I do not see it here, what may it be under?"

"Try Tco-Sida." Qui-Gon told him.

Ry-Gaul's head snapped up. "Tco-Sida? Is that what you said?"

"Yes, its—" Jinn paused. Obviously the story of the family was going to come out one way or another. They were headed to his home for pity's sake! "Its Taka's Master."

"A Jedi?" Ry-Gaul pressed, his usual cool demeanor fading away.

"Former." Marshall added as Marcs looked for the number. "Like everyone else we're dealing with on this planet apparently."

"Master Tco-Sida." Ry-Gaul repeated again, as if unable to wrap his mind around it. "He was a former Councilor correct?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

The Master went pale and quiet, pretending to fuss over Taka instead. He couldn't believe the turns this case was taking. To think he was to run into Tco-Sida!

"Hello? Yes is this Master Tco-Sida?" Marcs asked the man who answered.

_"No, I'm sorry this is his son, Jalen. You aren't Taka, how did you get his comm?"_

"That's Jalen?" Qui-Gon asked. He motioned for the comm and it was given to him. "Jalen? Is that you?"

_"Yes, and again who the Force are you?"_

"It's Qui-Gon or didn't you recognize my voice?" Jinn said smiling.

_"Qui? Oh, it is you! Where's Taka? Is he there? What's going on?"_

"He's here, we need to know if Calypso is there." Qui-Gon interjected before the batty-mouthed Jalen could blurt out any more questions.

The man began to say something unrelated over the infrequency of seeing Qui-Gon before the words caught up with him. He waited a moment in thought, and happened to realize what may be going on. "Oh stars! Taka isn't hurt is he?"

"Jalen, what's going on?" came a voice from the background.

Qui-Gon tried to reclaim his attention. "He's gotten himself into some trouble, Jalen. We need to know that Calypso is there. If not where she may be found. You know Taka, he'll see no one else." He held back the fact that Taka may not live should he not see Calypso. No other healer on the planet could do what she was capable of.

_"Qui-Gon?"_ another voice came, it was a man.

"Yes, this is he."

_"Come here. Taka has the coordinates. Come here and Calypso can see to him. How many in your party?"_

"Ten in all, sir. Is this Master Tco-Sida?" Qui-Gon almost didn't ask, but he had to know. Was he talking to the father he never met?

_"Yes. Come here. We'll set you up. Bring Taka back to me."_

Qui-Gon nodded his head, though he knew his father couldn't see it. He cut the link and handed the comm to Marcs.

His father must be well into his senior years now. Eighty or ninety even, much advanced for a human. He knew his mother was the only thing keeping Tco-Sida alive. With her constant attention, love, and company the aged Master appeared no older than Qui-Gon himself. When his wife died, he would die. Until then he was fresh as ever. Sometimes it paid off to have such an amazing healer as a wife. she kept him ever young.

Ry-Gaul had not turned a deaf ear to the conversation either. He listened with the greatest intent, picking up every scrap of conversation. He strolled back through his mind, bringing to front every mention Taka had made of his Master or the man backing him. Surely it was no other then Tco-Sida. He had foolishly assumed this whole time Day-Gos was the end of Taka's political influence, but lo he had something much stronger in the wake. Ry-Gaul could hardly imagine it.

He knew Garen was sensing something amiss with him. He had to keep that part of his mind shut out. He couldn't relive the childhood memories. To think they were to meet the man who was just shy of an equal to Yoda himself? And what in the Gallexy was he doing on this planet?

"Who is Jalen?" Marcs asked innocently.

"A . . ." Marshall waited, thinking. What course should he take here? It was obvious their secret would soon be shared. "Jalen is a brother to Jinn and me. He worked in the Fusion Core at the Temple for some years when he was young. When Day-Gos left the Jedi, he followed with him. They were always inseperable in those days. Force, I almost left when I heard my mother had taken seriously ill, and my father with her. They take care of Tco-Sida and Calypso now; though both profess they need none of it."

"Why," Ty Leese was the questioner, "Would two Jedi care of the well being of someone they didn't know? I don't get it."

Marcs had to keep himself from explaining what he knew. It wasn't his liberty to say. This was a Jinn secret.

Obi-Wan groaned. "Oh, for the love of the systems! Ty, Tco-Sida is Qui-Gon's father. Calypso his mother. Everyone we've dealt with on this planet is a former, bloody Jedi because its one big illegal family of Jedi. Everyone is related. Except Taka I guess, but he might as well be now! There's twenty-something members of the Jinn family, every single one was a Jedi at one time or another. Most stayed, a couple left. All right? Everyone up to date now?" He crossed his arms across his chest, his head throbbing. Qui-Gon made to comfort him, but Obi-Wan threw him an unhappy glance meaning clearly "don't touch".

Garen had dropped a piece of candy from his mouth, letting roll across the floor by his feet. Lehwin had turned pale, the flushed red, wondering if Obi-Wan would reveal he was one of the Jinn sons also.

"And Master Marcs knew it all along." Kenobi added.

Marcs eyebrows shot up. "How did you know?" he asked before he could catch his tongue.

Obi-Wan pointed at Taka's limp form. "Mind link. It sucks."

"So Taka told you?" Marshall asked his counterpart Master curiously.

Marcs had no way of denying it now, and shook he head in agreement.

Marshall laughed some. "Well, that's one more surprise. Oh well. Anyone else have some secret hiding in a closet?"

Lehwin looked away.

"Lehwin?" It was Hilden who said it.

Lehwin hung his head. "Yes. I do. My name is Lehwin Xanij. But it's really Lehwin Jinn. All right? I'm the youngest Jinn brother from what I know. Maybe I'm not. I was mixed up with Marshall and Qui-Gon once already and we toured all over this bloody land mass without my Master knowing. We went all the way to Lake Country to see our parents, but never got so far before we had to turn back. I'm as excited as anything to meet my father, and I'm happy to do it. If that's against the code, toss me on my rear!"

The whole of the cabin was filled with the same dead-pan sort of stupor. Lehwin simply crossed his arms and concentrated on looking at his boots. He was thankful his Master was piloting, it gave him less of an excuse to turn around and stare at him for the remainder of the trip.

Thankfully, that was only another ten minutes.

* * *

lol. yeah, that was a lot to throw at you, but i hope it wasn't too crazy. unlikely, sure. But hey, this is my own little happy Jinn world. And I'm the fricken princess. :) lol. just kidding.

Next time: Are Jedi Lovers Monsters?


	15. Are Jedi Lovers Monsters

_Really sorry this took so long!! But I was VERY VERY ill for over a week. Now that the computer screen isn't just a jam of color, I am able to post. Sorry for any mystakes. my cognitive ability is not there yet:)_

**As the Sky Falls**

**Chapter 14 - Are Jedi Lovers Monsters**

"How is he? Qui-Gon, how is he?" Jalen asked desperately, opening the side door of the transport when they had finely landed.

"Stable for now, give me a hand." Qui-Gon answered. He pulled Taka up gently, Jalen rushing to grab him by the legs.

"Are you sure he's alive? Qui-Gon he's so limp! What happened? Is he in a trance? Who got him into a trance?"

"Jalen!" Marshall exclaimed.

The young man shut his mouth. He led them inside, allowing Garen to hold the door open as they entered the grand house on a hill. Jalen directed as they brought Taka into a side room. A library from the obvious looks. He placed Taka on a long couch there. "You, there," he indicated Ty Leese, "Go up those stairs in the hall and call on Master Calypso. Do so quickly!"

Ty gulped, looked at his Master for support and left to it. The way they described the Jinn parents, the last thing he wanted to do was encounter one, alone. He instantly imagined two goliath Jedi, overcome with power, disfigured by the Force. Had they not been kicked out of the Jedi for their love? Weren't they evil? He couldn't imagine what he may find at the top of those stairs. He kept his head low, and lightsaber handy.

From a side door in the library stepped in a man wearing robes of dark blue and a tunic of cream. He was tall, hair hanging just past his neck. The top was cropped away from his face in a band. His eyes were crystals, blue as the ocean. His frame almost made Qui-Gonseem small. His muscles were toned and built upon themselves. His chest broad, and powerful. What struck them most was the sudden waveof the Force that washed them over. It was like walking into the Council Room after a year out of Jedi contact. The Force was electric, it took on a taste, a smell, their senses overwhelmed with it. A second wavecame and the nausea of the initial introduction faded to a nearly supportive flutter in their chest. The feeling was hard to compare against. Like thinking your landing in a Gundark nest, then suddenly being hit with the warmth of a sunlit flower bed instead.

The man didn't pause on seeing the company. He went forward in flowing strides, almost liquid. He knelt beside the couch, taking up a pale hand of Taka's within his own. The Master's eyes closed, his breath steadied. His eyes opened just a second later, and his eyes fell directly on Obi-Wan.

The Padawan didn't know if he should run in fear or simply duck behind the arm of his Master. Instead, his hand searched for a piece of his Master's robe to hold onto for support. He didn't dare look away from the man.

"Padawan Kenobi?" He asked, his voice surprisingly quiet and gentle, "Is this your work?"

Obi-Wan didn't have to ask what he meant, he just grasped the fabric of his Master's cloak tighter, feeling like a foolish youngling being admonished by Yoda. He nodded his head weakly.

"Speak up now, my eyes try to fail me in my old age." Tco-Sida said, squinting.

It was a lie, and Kenobi knew it. The man looked no older then Master Windu or Ry Gaul. "Yes sir," he piped, trying to keep his voice level. "Sir it was me. Taka would have no other."

Tco-Sida smiled, but behind it was nothing. "I see." Was all he said, removing his eyes from the Padawan.

The sheer weight of that gaze lifting from him was enough for Obi-Wan to sway on his feet. He did nothing but dig his nails further into his Master's fabric.

"What do you think?" Jalen asked his father worriedly. His brow was knit and fretful, he didn't take his eyes off Taka's form.

"Do not worry yourself." Tco-Sida said, resting a hand on his shoulder as he stood. "Taka will be just fine."

"With me around he will!" A feminine voice interrupted. A woman suddenly emerged from behind the group, Ty Leese trailing after her looking uterly dazed. She was tall and stately, her hair a deep silver that fell randomly down her back. She wore a simple garb of deep green and blue, her eyes were a darker intensity then that of her husband. She looked across the group of gazers. "Well, make off with the lot of you. I'll see to Taka. Just give me some time. Jalen, will you entertain our guests, please? See that the Masters are tended to the apprentices made welcome. Off with you now."

Jalen agreed, leaning forward and kissing his mother's cheek lovingly. He followed his father out, waiting until the rest of the brood had followed and shut the library door.

"Do not be worried, now," Tco-Sida said as the door pulled closed. "Calypso is an established healer, and has a close connection with Taka. She'll see that he pulls through." He motioned to Jalen. "Now, I know you have a case to work on, so I will not bother you terribly much. The house is yours, do as you wish. Jalen here will see to it you are well looked after. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask." With those words he headed up the stairs beside them and disappeared into a room.

This was not exactly what the Masters had expected on arriving here. They thought for some reason or other there would be a grand to-do about the reuniting of the Jinn sons, a massive group hug, or perhaps some shed tears. Now, in the wake of Tco-Sida's departure, the group was unsure if they should be pleased with the development or disappointed.

Regardless, they followed Jalen into the kitchen. A long table took up most of the kitchen's room. Twenty-six chairs sat around it.

"You must have guests often." Garen remarked to Jalen.

"Guests? We're about thirty cliksfrom anywhere. What gave you that idea? We've got twenty-two brothers and one sister."

His eyes opened wide. "Twenty-two?"

Jalen gave a half-embarrassed smile. "Or so. My parents really love children. All of them are Jedi still, except Day-Gos and me. I couldn't tell you who half of them were. My father snuck them in under various surnames. The Council didn't care, but he was afraid what the family relationship would do to his childrens interaction with each other. Force, I'm running my mouth again, aren't I? Anyone hungry?"

He received a course of no-thank-yous and shrugged, sitting. "Well, like Master Sida said, the house is yours. The Fresher is right through there," he indicated door, "and there are bedrooms littered all over the place. Master Calypso required the house be built with enough room for all of her kids, in case any came home for whatever reason. That's why the place is so big. There are two meditation rooms, in case you find yourself in need of one. One is upstairs, first door on the left and the other is threw the library where Master Tco-Sida came out of when you arrived. You've been around, Marshall, so you know the place all right."

The brother nodded some. "Thanks, Jalen. But after what's happened with Taka I think we should get some serious work started."

Jalen settled with that. "If you're doing some thinking, Marshall, you'll need a drink. On this sober planet, Day-Gos keeps a stock handy in the library. When Master Calypso's done, I'll get you something."

Marshall smiled wider, thanked him, and the team sat at the table.

The file Marcs received from Day-Gos was dropped on the table in the midst of them and everyone, including Jalen grabbed a piece and began to work their way through it. After a few moments of reading countless figures, none of which made the least sense to him, Jalen handed his portion to Ty Leese and sat with nothing.

The facts mentioned were as follows:

The Luxury liners were all owned by the same company, named FETOA. Each cruiser was a different make and model from the next. At the time of the crashes, a rival company, the SarcusionOceanic Voyage had agreed on a merger that would double the profit of both companies. Relatively few workers would be laid off, a neutral name was redesigned, and the transition was to take place the fifth of next year, some five months away. They papers had been signed, accounts paid off, and relatively the merge seemed to be going smoothly.

So why were the ships dropping from the sky?

"I wonder what Taka might have uncovered." Marcs said aloud to himself. "To try and kill him in public took some guts. What did the assailants look like, Hilden?"

"Like all the others, I would say. Scruffy, unkempt, and lazy. But I must say they were well organized."

"That doesn't often go hand in hand." Jalen remarked. He had no file to look through, on his request, but he sat by anyway and commented at his leisure. He had already made the point that his Jedi days were over and investigations into the vast unknown were not his happy place any longer. Even as a Jedi he bypassed the bravado and lovingly worked in the Fusion Core, the energy warehouse of the Temple. "How did the ships come down? When was their last inspection?"

"Recently inspected." Ty replied, looking through his datasheets. "They weren't using Firestone thrusters, were they?"

Marcs closed his eyes and let his head sag forward. No one spoke for a moment as they absorbed the ill-formed joke of millenniums past.

It was finely Garen who broke the silence, shaking off the tendrils of the joke. "And all brought down the same way, problems with the cooling systems. At least with the Rinai and the Brekena, Obi-Wan, what's it say about the Mermadon?"

Kenobi for his part hadn't been even paying attention. His mind was someplace else, someplace dark and unforgiving. His head was filling with dreams, his eyes seeing nothing but black. A thick stink engulfed his throat, choking down into his lungs. He'd felt this way before, five years ago—

"Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi looked up, his eyes red-rimmed and troubled. He pushed his data file to his friend, stood and left.

Qui-Gon watched him go, meaning to follow him when a hand reached out and touched his elbow. He paused, looking back at his father. How the man had gotten there so silently, when his Force signature enveloped them like Yoda was beyond the Masters' knowledge. "Allow me to speak to the boy, would you mind it, Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon said yes, though in his heart he wasn't sure. It seemed the right thing to say at the time. His father wasn't even looking at him, but beyond him towards the way Obi-Wan had gone. On Qui-Gon's instruction he moved away and followed the apprentice.

"He's like a phantom." Garen muttered in awe. Lehwin kicked him under the table. "What!" Garen exclaimed, rubbing his shin. "You thought so too! He just appears! It's scary!"

Jalen burst out laughing. "You get used to it, trust me. Only half an hour here and I bet you don't even notice the Force waves, right? Like anything, be around it enough and it stops bothering you. Don't worry about the Padawan, he'll take good care of him. I'm sure he's all sorts of stressed out stepping into Taka's mind!" He sighed, sitting back, "So the coolant systems were all malfunctioning, or sabotaged?"

"Sabotaged?" Ty asked.

Jalen shrugged, "I don't know, you're the investigator, and you have the evidence. Don't ask me."

Garen checked the Mermadon records. "Yes, this one was the coolant systems too. And each was—"he checked his other data sheet, "Serviced within a month of each other. Everything was up to code and checked out fine."

"Sounds pretty straight forward then. Maybe the sabotage happened in flight."

Marcs shook his head. "Not likely. The Rinai went down only a few minutes after it took off. There was no time for any escape. Unless this is a suicidal case, the saboteur would have wanted to get out."

Jalen shrugged again. "Well, like I said, I don't know much about all that. I deal in physics and fusion. All I know is that unless your guy's a nitwit, those liners systems should have been checked properly." He stood, going to the fridge to fish for a drink. "Now if your guy's a pee-brain, then he wouldn't know what to look for and who knows what grime could have built up on the system cell interiors. Coolants are a tricky business, you know. Without them you could stop Coruscant itself in its tracks and, well I guess blockade the whole planet--"

Even as the Jedi had stopped listening to the ramble, Qui-Gon and Ry-Gaul were sifting frantically through the files. Who was the inspector? Had anyone checked him out? Had he inspected only the ship's that went down, or others that were still working?

"Force, we don't have that information!" Marcs cursed under his breath, shuffling through the data sheets. "Jalen, you're a genius, you know that?"

Jalen turned around with glass of juice in hand. "Huh? Genius? If you say so, what did I find?"

Qui-Gon sat back down, tossing his sheets back onto the table. "We don't know the inspection records of the liners that didn't go down. If we had them, we could compare the way you said. Maybe the inspector was bantha fodder, or perhaps just corrupt."

Jalen smiled. "Glad I could be of help, then. I'll call up Day-Gos and ask him to put together that info for us and send it right over."

* * *

Thanks for sticking to it and reading. Next chapter should be up soon!!!


	16. Mind Games

sorry for another late chapter, again I'll blame illness for it. This chapter may be a little confusing if you haven't read Dungeon of the Impassive Hostage (especially since some of the brand new chapters I've written for it have yet to be posted) so, please weed through it, ok?

**As the Sky Falls**

**Chapter 15 -Mind Games-**

Obi-Wan stood at the edge of the water, barely out of its grasp. The waves crashed furiously in, spreading their liquid fingers over the sand until they reached the edge of his boots. Relaxing again, they sunk away into the mass of water. He saw nothing of it. His vision was clouded, his body shaking with the violence of his nightmarish mind. This all seemed too familiar. This feeling, this sickness in the pit of his stomach, the nausea eating its way through his middle to the back of his throat. He could hardly bare it.

Another wave beat and crashed against the shore. The violence of it rocked against the Padawan as if a physical blow. He felt the pain in his chest, radiating down. His lip felt cold. He touched a hand to it and found blood.

The surprise of the find sent him off balance. He looked down, seeing the blood encompassing his tunic, bleeding through, leaking to the ground, surrounding him in a pool. His heart beat furiously. He began to panic, knowing at any moment the pain would eat away his senses—

"Calm yourself, now Padawan."

A soothing voice reached out to him in the dark. Obi-Wan felt himself moving forward, his vision cleared, he was sitting on his knees, the water lapping his pant legs.

He shook again with a frozen chill and wrapped his arms around his middle. He looked to the man speaking to him and found Tco-Sida.

"You all right, boy?" he asked.

Obi-Wan could say and do nothing. He simply stared at the former Jedi.

Tco-Sida seemed to understand this. "Do you know my name?" he asked, his voice even and gentle, so much like Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan still could not answer, so he went on. "I'm sure someone has said something of me. But you may call me Master Tco-Sida. All of my children do. As Jedi and former Jedi it is difficult for them to warm up to the word father. But that is just fine. Do you know why Qui-Gon is the only one with the Jinn name?"

As he spoke, Tco-Sida was gently helping Obi-Wan to his feet. The Padawan moved willingly yet somehow without control of his own functions. He felt like a mindless Shaak following the orders of its herder and for some reason found nothing wrong with it.

"I knew there was something special in the boy the moment I first laid eyes on him. Whether silly farce or premonition, I do not know, but I felt he should have my name to set him apart." He guided the Padawan to a nearby bench overlooking the great water and sat him down, taking his own spot beside him. "I sense greatness in Qui-Gon like nothing I'd ever known. Surely he rubs the Council raw but in my day so did I. How I ever became the head of the council, at so young an age no less, is beyond me." He sighed, resting back with his arm across Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Feeling better now?"

Obi-Wan managed a nod, and then remembering Tco-Sida's 'failing eyesight' said, "Yes, sir."

"Good, I got a word out of you. Now, I know how hard Taka may be. I also know this is not the first time, or the second, you have had a mental connection with him. Can I ask you what is it you saw?"

Obi-Wan didn't look at him, he couldn't hardly move his head from the waves crashing just meters away. He tried to draw from their calm, tried to focus himself on the images in his mind, interpreting them. He had done before with Yoda when he needed therapy the first time. He wondered how many months it would take to get over it this time. "There's pain. Blood. The smell," he curled his nose "I can't even describe how horrid it is."

Tco-Sida kept his eyes on him. "You didn't answer my question. I asked what you saw, not what you felt, smelled, or thought. Just tell me what image first comes in your mind."

"Nothing, just blackness." Obi-Wan seemed surprised with the question, he looked at Tco-Sida now, studying his face as he himself was studied.

"Try again." Jinn told him. "You would not be so paralyzed if you had seen only blackness and smelled something foul."

Obi-Wan concentrated again, though through his frustration he thought nothing would come of it. It was useless to probe. They weren't his memories, they were Taka's. Why couldn't he just ask Taka about them and help Obi-Wan erase them from his mind? It wasn't his fault Taka was insane, or a Sith. He left Obi-Wan to rot in his mind. He—

A sharp strike broke through his mind and Obi-Wan lost all control for a moment. He went white. His breath whooshed out of him, and when his vision cleared he was still sitting on the bench, Tco-Sida beside him, the waves lapping in the distance. "What was that?" he asked suddenly.

Master Jinn said nothing to it, and restated his question, "What did you see, Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi focused again, and this time he felt clearer. He sifted through the dreams, the memories, and came up with, "A face."

"A face? Can you describe it? Any sense you get of it?"

"Familiarity." Obi-Wan went on, "It seems familiar somehow. And yet, I don't even want to look at it. It should be a friend, or someone close, but I hate him. I want to save him, protect him, but somehow I hate him too."

"That is Taka's Master, Aktcha." Tco-Sida told him. "Move past the face, does anything else come to you?"

Obi-Wan's breath hitched, his heart sped up.

"Yes? What is it, boy?"

"My Master." He breathed. "Master Qui-Gon—I, I'm not supposed to--." Tears erupted from his eyes, he buried his head in his hands, sobbing suddenly.

For all his wisdom, Tco-Sida didn't expect the reaction so quickly. He drew the Padawan to his chest in an embrace, holding him tenderly to his heart. "There, there. Now we've found the problem, haven't we? It's not Taka's Master, or his memories, it's you, Obi-Wan. The sooner you see this too, the sooner you can move past it." He pulled the apprentice away, Obi-Wan was trying to collect himself without much use. Tco-Sida lifted his chin, locking eyes with him delicately. "You, Padawan Kenobi, will never have to suffer the decision Taka Nashat had." He said definitively. "Do you understand me?"

Obi-Wan nodded, but Jinn knew he hadn't listened.

"You must realize this." Tco-Sida pressed. "What Taka had was a corrupt Master. You do not. You have a loving, supportive Master any Padawan could merely dream to have. You will never have to decide whether or not killing your Master is the best survival method. That facility of Taka's is long been destroyed. It will never go after you or trap you the way it had him. Do you understand now? Don't agree unless you are sure, I want this to be out of you now and for good."

"Yes sir." Obi-Wan replied. He rubbed the tears from his face, not feeling the least foolish for having shed them. "Yes Master Tco-Sida, I understand. You're right."

Jinn nodded. "Well, good. Now, tell me what you saw, or think you saw, that would make you think that situation would ever arise in your lifetime?"

Obi-Wan sat back, much more at ease with himself now. "I don't know. Something Taka had said, or experienced. Something about his showing up and being found. None of it really fit together for me. For one, his slaver ship we rescued him off of was headed toward Coruscant, not away. Now if he had been sold from Coruscant, why was the ship coming back? In his thoughts, he spoke to a girl, Mishka. They were friends when he was imprisoned, yet what pushed him over the edge was having no knowledge of the other children imprisoned with him. I think—" he paused, collecting his thoughts cohesively. "I think that the base on Coruscant was not the only one. I think there was another compound, somewhere off planet. Where I don't know. I suppose, well, if I know there is still one out there, somehow I worry I will be trapped by it, like Taka was. I couldn't bare it."

Jinn was silent in thought, passing the idea over itself in his mind. It was true, he had considered the same possibility once or twice before. "It does make sense." He admitted, patting the Padawan's arm. "And it is excellent deduction. I'm sure you are right and another compound is out there. I doubt it is use after the collapse of the Replica Corporation but it may just have the information of the operation stored somewhere. Do me this favor, and do not mention it to Taka. I will do some investigating of my own into it. If you wish, I will contact you and explain the outcome."

Obi-Wan smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

Tco nodded. "Good. It is settled. Now do not fret yourself over this matter any longer, it is on me now. Do you want to collect yourself here for a moment before returning to the others?"

"Yes, sir, that would be fine."

"All right. I will tell them to let you alone until you are ready to see them. Enjoy the view. The lake this time of year is simply teaming with life. That is why I enjoy it myself."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, looking out over the crashing tumultuous waves, then back at Master Jinn. "Lake? But these are ocean waves."

"It's lake country, Obi-Wan. The ocean is a good 40 cliks from here. I like the country better, so I brought the surf to me." He smiled a smile so eerily reminiscent of Qui-Gon and headed indoors.

Obi-Wan sat, enjoying the scenery even more that he realized the waves themselves, now calming as the Master departed, were due solely to the waves of the Force he emitted throughout the home. How much like the greatest Jedi minds he was, it was astounding. To imagine, having enough strength to waste some on making ocean waves in a lake.

He smiled to himself, a sense of calm suddenly entering him once more.

* * *

I'll be posting a few more chapters to make up for all the lost time of my being sick. Thanks for reading, please review!!

Next time: Taka Contemplates Becoming a Sith, and the Search


	17. Taka Contemplates Becoming a Sith

here's the next chapter! enjoy!

**As the Sky Falls**

**Chapter 16 -Taka Contemplates Becoming a Sith, and the Search-**

"Now, Taka, you sit yourself down before you hurt yourself."

"But, I don't have time for that now, I—"

"Taka Nashat Jinn, you do as you're told, or I'll get Tco in here to sort you straight!"

Tco-Sida smiled as he reentered the home to hear Calypso and Takaat their usual bitter ends. Calypso would feign the angry mother and Taka's stubbornness tended to get the better of him when challenged. Tco-Sida minded nothing of his wife now referring to him as a Jinn. In honesty, he felt the boy had become wholly part of the family. What was one more son in the grand scheme of things? Taka in many ways needed him more than any of his other children, and Jalen had grown awfully close to him. The two were inseparable friends. He opened the door to the library, stepping in to see Taka, standing, Calypso sitting, and neither looking happy with one another.

Tco-Sida looked to Taka. "How are you feeling, son?"

"Better, sir, thank you. But there is so much I must do, I can't rest right now." He threw a small glance to Calypso, wondering if she would object. She said nothing, just folded her arms and gave that familiar look which meant that clearly she was displeased.

Tco-Sida smiled lightly. "Well, Taka, do you think you can perform effectively? If it came to a battle would you do any good?"

"Yes sir, I do." Taka was actually uncertain, but he knew better than to say maybe.

"If I tested you, now, what would happen, Taka. Be honest now."

Nashat meant to say how well he would do, that he would rise to any challenge, perform any task, and beat any opponent even if it were Tco-Sida himself. However, he knew exactly it was not true. He sunk down into an arm chair, placing a hand against his brow. "No, sir, I suppose not."

"Good." Sida replied, sitting beside Calypso. He took one of her hands in his and rested it on his knee. "Well, the Jedi are in the kitchen if you want to discuss the case with them. Obi-Wan is outside collecting himself, try not to bother him for a little bit."

Taka looked at him questioningly. "Is he all right?"

"Yes, but you must understand he went through an ordeal trying to save you. Again."

Taka bit his lip. "Oh, I should thank him then." He fiddled with a tattered piece of his robe absentmindedly. He couldn't help the move, he often did it when he was trying to think. And for him, tattered edges of robe were never far from him. At last he heaved a little sigh and looked up at his duel Masters "I can't help it, I don't trust the Masters so much as him. And none of the Padawans are so strong. I'm not sure why, but even though I never liked him in the beginning, I value him as an important Jedi. I trust him with my life."

Tco-Sida approved. "Well, do not put to terrible of a stress on the boy. Remember he just came off of a dreadful ordeal on Hoth. He can't deal with too much at this point. Go on and catch the Masters up on your information. Afterwards its straight to bed for you. I'll speak to you again in the morning."

Taka nodded weakly, stood and bowed to the couple. He headed out of the library and closed the door behind him. He next went into the kitchen.

"Taka!" Jalen exclaimed, leaping from his chair, toppling it over backwards. He encompassed Taka in a tight embrace, pounding his back affectionately. "Oh, stars, Taka! I was worried to death about you!"

Taka returned the attention meekly. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm fine now, believe me."

Jalen pulled away, looking Nashat over to be sure it was true. He found himself surprised to see him still in the torn blood-stained tunic. He knew it was silly to think healing his body would make him look suddenly as if nothing had ever happened. It was a stunning reminder that the life and death struggle was real.

Taka followed his vision and squeezed his shoulder to assure him he was indeed all right. He took a seat at the table, greeting the Jedi before diving into the investigation again.

"Now, before I had a lovely run-in with the end of a blaster, I was in Stani's café. An informant came to me. He worked on the same ships that went down. The coolant rods had been inspected for years by the same man. Suddenly right before the ships began to drop, a new man was put in his place."

Marshall and Qui-Gon exchanged a look.

"This is exactly the course we were determining, this only confirms it. We only have the information on the ships that crashed, we need the data on the ships that did not, so we can determine whether this man worked on them also." Marcs told him.

Hilden nodded approvingly. "It explains everything."

Taka disagreed. "No, he is only a small part of it, like always. We have only pieces, nothing more. I was not shot for nothing. And you got in some trouble or other, didn't you?"

Ry-Gaul answered quietly. "Yes, we were captured and nearly executed."

Ty Leese went pink in embarrassment.

"Then this is nothing. We have the man who took the ships down but not why. Or even who was controlling him." He reached for his comm. "I need to talk to Day-Gos now."

"Good luck."

He looked up.

"I couldn't reach him, office manager said he was out." Jalen told him.

"Still?" Taka checked the wall chrono. "I tried to contact him this morning, and again when I was running for my life. He's been out all that time? With the city officials chomping at his heels?"

"We saw him this morning." Garen told him. "He took the people who captured us into custody. And gave us the keys to that awesome place you set up for us."

Taka actually grinned. "Thought you might like that little piece of paradise. Sorry didn't last more than five hours. I'll try and get you a night stay before you go. In the meantime, we have to figure out where on this water planet Day-Gos has found himself and if—" he paused his breath hitching in his throat. He stood, staggered a moment before Jalen's hand held him up. He was light-headed, dizzy, he gathered the Force to steady himself.

Tco-Sida and Calypso appeared in one door.

"I was shot." Taka stammered out. "With a repeater. A heavy repeater. I . . . The only people with access to that kind of weaponry are special operatives, in Day-Gos's command."

Calypso's hand went to her neck, her eyes fearful. Tco-Sida held her dearly.

"Does this mean that someone on his command is responsible for all this?" Marshall accused. "Force, Taka, if your right then he could already be—"

"Marshall." Calypso cut him off. "Please, don't." She looked to her husband who nodded easily and moved away. "We're in luck, Tco-Sida was one of the greatest trackers in his day. He'll find Day-Gos before we ever could." She informed them gently, still feeling weak at her knees. To think Day-Gos betrayed by someone in his command. They had to find out who, quickly before anything else happened.

"Does Day-Gos keep any records here, of his office?" Hilden asked.

Jalen agreed, heading for the stairs. "In his room," he called, "I'll get them!"

Taka was sheet white, his mind reeling over all that transpired in the café. He was right, and he knew it. He was shot with a heavy repeater. He clearly remembered the high-pitched ping they made as each bolt flew from its barrel. The three men waiting behind the door were not the same scruffy characters whom had chased him. They were larger, well built, heavy handed and quick to fire. They were trained gunman. They weren't out to kill Taka's informant as he initially considered. They were there for Taka. To kill him. Only Day-Gos and Marcs knew Taka frequented Stani's café (besides Stani that is). The more he thought of it, the less of a lead that path was. Stani could have sold him out to anyone for the right price. Life was always a little simpler without having a bruiser of a former Jedi hanging about one's place. Before him Jalen and the Jedi were sorting through the papers of Day-Gos's room. Very little was revealed. They had a few names Taka could himself have provided. He knew very few people in Day-Gos's office beside the receptionist, maybe the desk jockey, and two or three officers below Day-Gos.

All could sense the waving tendrils of the Force rising and falling like a blinking light in the darkness. It was Tco-Sida, searching the signatures in the Force, searching the planet, sensing the planet itself breathing and moving as he searched for his son. The feeling was staggering, invigorating. Taka soaked it in like a drug, feeling so similar to the days where the Dark Side had him in its grasp. The Force didn't hide, it came to him as easy as reaching out and touching. He felt greedy for it, pulled in more, stole it from the air, until his fingers tingled, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and all around him was nothing but sharp electricity.

A gentle hand was placed on his cheek, he resisted his urge to snatch it away and opened his eyes. The world was red with haze. He heard nothing but the word Sith in his mind. He looked into the eyes of Callypso.

She only smiled, sadly or happily it was difficult to tell. "Come back to me." She was whispering, silently in his ear. The Jedi hadn't noticed his struggle, they were still sifting through papers.

"Taka, come back now, do you hear me?"

He took a gulp of air, filling his lung just before it burst, and slowly breathed out, resisting the urge to cough this caused in him. He let his Force connection slip, allowed it to radiate out, filling the space around him, and not his body any longer. Calypso was sitting beside him now, her fingers wrapped around his. At least she didn't seem so angry with him now.

"There." She said gently. "That's my Taka. Do not let the power of it go to your head." Her voice was barely audible. Taka had to strain to hear it. "All you need is that peace you feel. Nothing more. Hold onto it Taka. Never let it slip. Keep those terrible memories sealed now. Don't go searching for them."

He nodded carefully, doing so. He bottled those feelings, released when he lost his free control in getting healed and Obi-Wan placing him in a trance. At first he thought he was passed it. He had hoped this time it wouldn't happen. But sadly he was wrong. He still had more to learn.

"I'll go check on Obi-Wan." He said silently, standing.

Calypso patted his back and sent him on his way, smiling lovingly.

* * *

"Kenobi?"

"Taka."

Obi-Wan didn't need to turn to see who had come behind him. He was still sitting on the bench, staring out over the lake. He felt Tco-Sida searching also. The waves were more tumultuous, crashing against the shore and sucking the sand back to the large water body with them.

"I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan turned. Taka was standing beside him, fixed on the distant sun.

"I'm an idiot, I know." Taka continued, as if he were speaking to himself aloud. "I can't help it. I've tried. I'm just—" he looked down, digging a whole with his boot into the sand just passed the line of grass. "I don't know what you'd call it. I'm sure Master Calypso has a proper name for it. I've had such bad luck with healers all my life, I don't trust them much anymore. Any of them. And even though I have to admit I hated you that day you saved me on Entiok, I was grateful." He looked at Obi-Wan finely. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. But, thank you for doing it."

Obi-Wan grinned a little. "You're welcome. And thanks largely to Master Tco-Sida I'm not committing myself to an asylum right now."

Taka laughed. "Yeah, I almost needed it myself a second ago, but Calypso was nice enough to pull me out of it."

"Nice of her." Ob-Wan commented, he motioned inside. "What's going on?"

"Day-Gos." Taka said severely, his mood changing once more. Now he became sterner, his jaw set, eyes fixed, as if peering down an old foe in his memories. Obi-Wan understood by now the look wasn't directed at him necessarily. "He's been sold out. I think someone under him is a turncoat. What all this has to do with the ships, I'm still not sure."

Obi-Wan threw his hands up and let them fall again. "Well, frankly none of this makes sense. By the way the locals are treating us, I should have taken my chances with the Hoth."

Taka broke from his sternness and laughed. "Yes, that was probably a good idea on your part, there Kenobi."

Suddenly the two, as one looked toward the house. Ty Leese ran up to them, Garen hot on his heels.

"Taka!" they exclaimed at once, both starting to talk over one another. With a hand and a look to two shut their mouths.

"It's another liner." Garen started.

"It left the dock jut ten minutes ago." Ty added. "It's all over the holonet."

Obi-Wan was already standing as he asked "Did it go down too?"

Two heads wagged out a furious yes and the four were running indoors in a moment.

* * *

"_The images you are about to see are both graphic and disturbing. It is suggested by the higher officials that young children and those weak of heart turn from their monitors now."_

_The view changed dramatically from the cool looking reporter to a scene so familiar of late. It was nothing but blatant destruction, wide and terrible. Fires sprang at every possible point, the water itself was a solid blaze with fuel. The one thing that struck the greatest cord was the lack of people. No one swimming. No rescue ships. Nothing. It was a mass of devastation which no one apparently survived. _

"_The liner you see was the first to set sail since the recent attacks. It was flight certified by at least three independent companies, we are being told. From bow to stern it was set for flight. This . . .this is simply deplorable. The latest attack may have claimed as a victim Prime Minister Loy Thesely. He was traveling to the Southern Coast with his Chief of Defense, Commander Day-Gos whom is presumed killed as well."_

_The vid flashed over the wreckage once more as bodies began to float cumbersomely to the surface. Swiftly the vid shot away from them into the rising fires._

"Force, Marshall, it can't be true." Qui-Gon hardly breathed.

Taka felt weak.

Obi-Wan looked supportively to his Master and Marshall.

Marcs shook his head defiantly. "Can't be true." He said with dire certainty. "It can't. It isn't." he placed a hand on Calypso's shoulder and she turned to him. "Master, you would have known had he been killed in this manner, wouldn't you?"

She agreed ever so slowly.

Marcs switched off the vid. "Then all this is merely a diversion. Who else was on the other ships? Did anyone look at the casualty list? Who else of importance was on it?"

Lehwin racked his mind to remember, the paper was his to review only minutes ago. "Um, let me see, Chief Sotara of the crime office, Judge Migana, there was a parliament aid too, but that was all. A fair number of civilians of course, some small business owners-"

Ry-Gaul spoke for once, counting off on his fingers. "A judge, a chief of the prisons, a parliament aid, the prime minister, and now the police official. Does this seem to add to something? All those ruffians that have been our assailants?"

"Their trying to pardon someone." Garen pipped up proudly. "Their busting someone out of prison, and their making it official too."

"Then their listing the officials merely as casualties." Marshall was moving as the words emerged from his lips. He ran for the door, the others following wondering what he meant to do. To their surprise, he took a sharp left before reaching it. He disappeared behind a desk in the corner and emerged, with a glass and a bottle of alcohol.

The Jedis' eyes rolled skyward as Marshall downed a glass and looked at them with sincerity. "Once they get this man out, whoever he may be, then I am certain this planet will be doomed. Taka, who has Day-Gos put away recently? Any grand captures? No? Then we have to figure out who is currently tied into the penal system who may profit from all this chaos, and take advantage of the upset in the government as it attempts to replace so many key positions. I'm sure no one will be agreeing to any new Prime Minister soon!"

Taka leaned on the back of a couch. "Want me to run a thousand names passed you? I could count nearly four hundred, off the top of my head that Day-Gos and I worked tirelessly to put behind bars. The underground here is a mob of bosses, each bucking for their own power. The public hardly sees an inkling of it. The crime remains in the interior continent, while tourism is on the coasts."

Marcs perceptions were getting the better of him. Perhaps it was merely the brilliant atmosphere of Tco-Sida and Calypso, or the history of the home, or the strong Force gathered around him. What it was he could not say, but something of his memory was flashing to him. Something in the distance he could just hardly remember. He wasn't sure who said it, when, or even where. But somehow he had the key to put this shambles of a case in the right light.

Ty Leese was looking up at his Master attentively, sensing his mind at full tilt. He wasn't as strong as the other apprentice. He couldn't anticipate his Masters thoughts or probe his mind, but he could detect the little things. And now he knew there was a struggle in the young Master. "What is it?" he asked gently.

Marcs eyes were closed, he hardly remembered closing them. His right hand was extended before him, his fingers typing the air as if he were at a tech terminal. Sensing the others heated gaze on his face, he turned away and walked slowly around the room, his hand now moving to his forehead, as if to drawl the memory forward. "I know something." He said quietly. "I know what all of this is about. But, I can just barely remember. But we are on the right track. I know it. It was something Day-Gos said. Taka, what were you doing, working on, just before the crashes. Think a week or two before them."

Taka resisted the urge to sigh as he dove back through his mind to think. "Well, Day-Gos was tying up loose ends on a case. He was consulting me on another involving a child abduction. It turned out she merely ran away from home (the child that is). I was considering turning in some of my informants on a case involving a crime boss we just jailed."

Marcs eyes flipped open. "That's it! Day-Gos was rambling, something about two crime bosses he just took down. He said they killed a judge."

Recognition flooded back to Taka. He could hardly believe himself. The impossibility that he had overlooked the case. "Force, he's right. We had been trying to catch these two for three years. They had been involved in hundreds, thousands, of illegal dealings in the past. When we finely found someone brave enough to prosecute, they had their goons kill the judge. It set proceedings back five months and they almost got off scot free on a technicality. It wouldn't surprise me in the least their being involved."

"So all of this has just been about getting some crime bosses out of prison?"

"Apparently." Marshall sighed, finishing his glass and setting it on the counter top. "Well, now that we understand what it is that is going on, we must now find how to interrupt all of these careful plans."

"Do you really think Tco-Sida can locate Day-Gos?" Hilden asked skeptically.

Both Taka and Jalen gave a humored look.

"Yes." Jalen spoke. "I do. In fact, I could bury you neck deep in a Tuscan sand hill on Tatooine and Master Sida would find you from Coruscant. It comes in handy to know where all of your family has gotten shucked off too, and whether or not someone is in danger. I know he saved me more than once as a Padawan, and he didn't inform me until I came here."

Hilden retained his doubtful expression while the three brothers, Lehwin, Qui-Gon, and Marshall thought back to all those impossible escapes they found themselves in though out the years. They wondered if, somewhere hiding behind the scenes was their father, waiting to bail them out of unnecessary trouble. For his part, Marshall didn't need to think back much. He knew this rag-tag family of his was responsible for saving his life not long ago when his Padawan was killed. The sharp pain in his chest alerted Qui-Gon almost immediately. Marshall didn't look at him. He poured himself another glass.

"In the meantime, we may as well prepare ourselves." Ry-Gaul said. "This is sure to be no pleasant business. And with the trouble we have encountered thus far it is sure this fight will be a difficult one. I do not believe we should inform the authorities of our find."

Taka was the first to agree. "I wouldn't know who in the office is not corrupted. The crime bosses, brothers Luke and Lerne Garbala, have more than their fair share of recent parolees to pick from. And I highly doubt those below them will remain absent when the pardon is written. We're going to face a good deal of odds here."

Ty Leese tried to keep his palms from sweating. He hadn't been in a battle of this scale before. Sure there were aggressiveve negotiations once in a while. His Master had even regretfully ended the life of three space pirates just four months ago. Ty Leese hadn't needed to brandish his lightsaber yet but for show of force or deflecting a training bot's blaster bolt. The way Taka spoke sounded suddenly too much like a small war. He wondered silently if he was even ready for it. He looked up to see his Masters expression. Marcs was a pillar of calm, as always. He even seemed excited if it were possible. He wondered what kind of Knight his Master was, out on his own in the galaxy. He did seem to be enjoying this whole affair too much. Ty even wondered if his own Master was a part of the Jinn clan! However, he knew with Marcs being a Fergenian, the possibilities were slim. But nonetheless he wondered.

Anto indeed could hardly keep in his enjoyment. This was all wonderful and exciting. He hadn't had a good mystery like this in nearly five years. His skills were better suited in the negotiation field. Being able to tell the vast differences between the truth and a lie came in handy as a Jedi. But he longed for real action. He knew it was a silly sort of pleasure, one not befitting a Jedi who should be happy with his lot in life, but Marcs was not the Fusion Core worker of Jalen Jinn, nor the tall stoic warrior of Ry-Gaul. He was a young, adrenaline filled Jedi Master with his eye on a good set of skill testing. It was difficult to keep his fluttering feelings in check in a room of such prestigious appearances. He did make a mental note, however, to be paired up with a Jinn more often in the future. He felt his Padawan's eyes and looked down, ruffling a hand through his hair. "You are not nervous, are you?"

Ty wanted to say no. But he knew the perceptions of his Master would give him away, so he said nothing.

"Do not be worried. Stay close to me, keep your lightsaber ready, and remember your training. That is all."

The calmness in his voice could have stopped the lake waves outside. Ty tried to find solace in them, but it was difficult.

Garen was nothing but a ball of enthusiastic excitement, waiting to find a direction through which to release himself. He was physical bouncing up and down on his heels, his fingers tapping on his leg. Beside him Lehwin was restraining similar excitement as they whispered back and forth to one another.

Obi-Wan was sitting now on one of the couches, facing a grand case of books, filled with every subject that may find itself appealing to a Jedi. He was reviewing the titles in silence, wondering when it may be time for them to move.

Qui-Gon sat beside him. "How are you?"

Kenobi looked at him. "Okay, I think."

Jinn didn't seem fooled by the slight comment. He simply stared forward at the books as well. "Ever since the start of this I haven't really had the opportunity to check on you. I can hardly understand what you went through on Hoth alone."

Kenobi almost smiled. All of that seemed so far away now, as if it happens months ago. "Everything has been happening so quickly. It wasn't so bad."

"Oh, don't lie now." Jinn said gently. "You were stabbed and thrown from a cliff, how you lived is beyond me."

Kenobi smiled. "You were shot too Master, I was not completely alone in that."

"That's true." His Master nodded. "And Marshall, apparently. We owe our lives to him." He draped an arm over his apprentice's shoulders, drawling him close. "I truly am proud of you, Padawan. You have done so much this trip, whether it was your intention or not."

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"How is your mind doing after enjoying Taka's darker halves?"

"Well." Kenobi replied, surprised even himself. "Master Tco-Sida truly works wonders. Its almost as if he stole the thoughts right from me. It was bizarre. He said I was concerned that one day I would face the same decisions Taka had. That somewhere I was hiding an underlying fear of being caught myself." As he spoke he became quieter. Taka was still in the room, albeit in the corner with Marshall speaking of something different. He wasn't going to risk saying his theory of another kidnapping ring existing. Not in so close of quarters.

Qui-Gon seemed to notice he was holding back, and followed his gaze to rest on Taka as well. He said nothing, somewhere confirming something or another in his mind. He moved away from the subject. "I promise then, no more dealings with Sith, strange Padawans, bizarre natives, or dropping you off a cliff." He paused a moment, letting the words hang in the air between them. "Hopefully at least one of those hold true."

Obi-Wan laughed a little more realistically. "No, Master I don't think any of them will." He admitted jovially.

* * *

lol, hope you all enjoyed the chapter!! now, please for the love of the Force, review!!

-Next Time: Packed Like Sardines Under a Desk


	18. Packed Like Sardines Under a Desk

**As the Sky Falls**

**Chapter 18 -Packed Like Sardines Under a Desk-**

"Are you sure about all this?" Ty asked silently, afraid to raise his voice more than a whisper. His heart was beating furiously in his chest. He could hardly keep the anticipation from his voice. He was watching the monitors carefully, tucked behind the desks.

"We must be sure." Marcs replied silently. "Otherwise this will be a short sort of trip, shouldn't it?"

Ty nodded, moving almost imperceptibly. He watched the three videscreens with great intensity, noting every movement of the guards within them. "Taka? Can you hear me?"

"_Yeah, go ahead."_

"All right, here we are. Three guards by the main entrance. I can't see anything beyond the hall. There aren't any vids inside the room with Day-Gos at all."

"_Nice work with the tech, Ty. Hold tight, whatever you do don't let them know you're there."_ Taka's voice cackled through the receiver in his ear. _"If anything gets hairy, bail out, got it?"_

"Rodger, over and out." Ty replied. He cut the transmission and tucked down further between the seat of the main desk and one of its sides. The closest guard was nearly twelve meters in front of him. He had to be as silent as possible.

Above him Marcs was watching the guards ahead, legs scrunched under the desk beside his Padawan's body. He looked down occasionally, smiling with encouragement. When he couldn't give him a look, he snuck a hand under the desk and flipped a thumbs up if he was safe, or down if someone was coming close enough that they may have a problem. They needed the cloak and dagger this time. They needed the illusion of Marcs, as a newly appointed pencil-pusher for the prison, going about his normal routine.

Getting into the prison was the easy part. One call to the temporary official for the prison got them in the door without a word, sound, or inkling. Staying undercover was Ty and Marcs job. They had to keep the security videos circling themselves. Had to stay one step ahead. Any moment now the team may trip a code, or forget an alarm and that would be it.

"_Ty? Ty can you get this door? We're locked out, ask Marcs what the new code is." _It was Marshall this time.

"What door? I can't see you either." he whispered.

"_Main concord, ground level, it's the sublevel staircase. I'm betting their down in interrogation." _

"Yeah, hold on." he tugged Marcs' pant leg.

A drink glass hit the floor beside him. He looked at it in surprise, wondering what sort of clue this was.

Anto backed his chair up and folded over to pick it up. "What?"

"Codes to the sublevel staircases?" he whispered back.

He straightened back up, looking around with his basic placid expression. He pulled out a file, rifling through a few dozen sheets before finding the one he was looking for. He sighed, balled it up in his fist and tossed it ----

-- under the desk to Ty.

He didn't waste time, but ripped the paper open and began relaying the codes.

Anto looked at one of the guards whose gaze had fallen on him. He smiled and pretended to be typing.

* * *

"All right, did you get all that?" Marshall asked.

Taka nodded, punching in the code as the indicator light turned green and the lock disengaged. The group walked in and sealed the door behind them.

"Why can't Marcs just tell us where their being kept?" Hilden complained. He stopped a moment and cast a worried glance at Marshall. The man gave him a scrutinizing look and tapped his eye. The eye he had punched Hilden in.

"He tried. And failed." Ry-Gaul reminded him. He moved forward carefully. Behind another wall were the prison cells. They had to duck by each window, for fear that one prisoner seeing them may raise alarm. And it was definitely a likely act.

When Tco-Sida came into the living quarters and informed the group what he had discovered the whereabouts of his lost son, the men were not surprised at the location; The Center Continent Prisons. This was the location of the two crime bosses. A massive complex with thousands of prisoners stretched over two kilometers of duracreet and plastoid armor, laser walls, and rows of cells. It was hardly a shock to think Day-Gos would be here, somewhere.

Their next task was to specifically locate him within the complex. Taka knew the crime lords were on separate ends of the building, awaiting a delayed death sentence and transport to one of the planetary prisons outside of the Republic Core. Taka also knew they must have come together, somewhere in the complex to over see the signing of their release.

But where?

Qui-Gon's informed guess would be somewhere beyond public eye. After all, they had to kill all the men who had authorized the release after it was complete. The bosses wanted to start out with a clean slate. And after years of uncovering enough evidence to arrest them the first time, it could take twice so long to land them in prison once more. They had to stop them now, this day, before they had the chance to do any more damage.

"Careful!" Taka hissed, drawling Garen back and out of view. Three guards stalked by, talking about nothing important, and disappeared down a corridor.

Garen smiled. "Thanks."

Taka didn't reply, he continued on. It had been his idea, after all, to go in under cover. There was no telling who was or wasn't part of the scheme until the affair was done with. No guards could be trusted, no prisoners, and especially not any government officials. The only man Taka would allow to have information of their arrival was the temporary prison chief, Jalen Jinn.

It was sadly easy to get him into the office. One call to the defense department had the brother in the post in a heartbeat. Then he assigned "Masto Marco", or Master Marcs, as a secretary a few levels below him. The set up had taken precious time. Time they hardly whether they had or not. By now the men they hoped to rescue could already be dead, or dying. But Marshall and Qui-Gon were certain that Day-Gos at least was still alive.

"Keep your wits about you now." Taka warned. He had to keep the group in the moment, not wondering what their next move may be.

"Yeah, can't slack off now." Lehwin commented, more to himself then a response. He reached out for the next door. Pulling, he found it too locked. He punched in the code and waited for the green light.

* * *

Marcs' leg began bouncing up and down rapidly. Ty recognized the move instantly. He was distressed. His thumb shot under the table, in an obvious thumbs-down and continued to shake that way for a few moments.

It took just as long for Ty Leese to hear it. The nearly imperceptible whistle. A chime, with one very specific purpose. It was an alarm. A silent alarm.

The alarm button under Marcs desk was flashing a delicate red light. Blinking off and on, on and off at him.

"What did you do" he murmured over the comm. "The alarm's going off, what did you all do?"

"What's that?" Someone asked

Ty went silent as he heard the sound of one of the guards, so terribly close now.

Marcs shrugged, analyzing his screen. "Got me. Silent alarm tripped someplace. Probably some idiot with his knee on the button." He reached for his keyboard as Ty worked rapidly at Moving out of the way. One of the wires got caught behind him, nearly pulling the keyboard off its rest. Ty replaced it just as quick, but the clang it gave was louder then he would have liked.

"What was that?" One man asked. His finger reaching for the trigger of his rifle.

Marcs was two steps ahead, as always. "Dang-it! This desk! I told them I didn't want this office, the keyboard drawer is always getting jammed on these goratan desks! Just bashed my knee on it—" he uttered a few more convincing Fergenian curses that Ty was surprised he even knew, and tapped away. "Yeah, just a door down on the sub level. That cleaning guy probably forgot the code update, I'll call his comm."

Marcs reached over picking up his comm and punching a few numbers that irreparably led to nowhere. As he waited for the answer that wouldn't reach him, the guard had moved even closer, he was standing over his back, looking at the screen.

"Yeah, Carter? What the heck are you doing— You know the codes change every day! This causes unneeded headaches for me, all right? You pick up the codes, you beat the cobwebs, it's a job done by gundarks! Do I know what the code—No. No—Fine. Whatever. Its 653-9009-9030, got that. No,9030. Yeah, good bye. Goodbye." He slammed the comm back down.

Marcs looked at the guard intently. "Is it so hard to do? Honestly?"

* * *

"It didn't open."

"I see that." Taka replied. "Did you do the code right?"

Lehwin gave him a long look. "Did I? Yes."

"Policy must have changed, all the locks are different." Taka replied, thinking. He tapped his headset. "Ty? Ty need the new code." He paused, waiting for an answer.

And waiting . . .

And waiting . . .

"Ty, can you hear me?"

* * *

Ty clamped his hand over the receiver, trying to silence the words coming through. Over her head set Taka was asking for him, his voice getting more frantic, becoming marginally louder. He bit his lip, willing him to shut up even if he couldn't tell him to. Did he know the new code? Sure, his Master just blatantly told it to him. But there was nothing he could do while the guard was still sitting there.

Marcs's leg was still bouncing up and down fretfully. He could see one of the guards boots not one meter from his contorted body. His weight shifted from one leg to the other.

"See that, just some stupid maintenance crew messing up his codes. I don't know where they get these guys anymore." Marcs was saying, still typing away. The light under his desk stopped flashing and the faint chime faded away. "As if I even wanted this job, either."

Ty released the careful breath in his chest. He couldn't help it. His hand was still clamped across the receiver, sweaty with tension. Suddenly the boots disappeared. The guard had walked away.

"_Hey, Ty, answer me! Come on, I know you're there, please! Are you guys in trouble?" _Taka whispered.

Ty took one last glance out from the small area he could see out through. The guard seemed to have moved on. He opened his mouth to relay to Taka what had happened in as few words as possible when something unexpected happened.

Suddenly Marcs disappeared.

Ty's head snapped up in time to see two set of hands reaching under the desk to grab him.

He kicked out, flailing as he reached for his lightsaber. Once in his hand, two shots went off and one of the guards dropped in an instant. He stood, pushing up with his back on the bottom of the desk. It flipped. He stood full, pulling his lightsaber around in an arc to meet the next wave of fire from the guards beyond him.

Beside him, Marcs was struggle out of the grip of three men. He contorted and writhed, tossing one man to the floor while kicking out the legs of another. His lightsaber slapped into his palm and the third went down, his helmet sailing off in the process. Marcs went white. He pulled off the helmet of another, and another, each time with the same scruffy looking result. These weren't guards at all. They were prisoners. Thugs.

He looked ahead. Ty had felled two men on his own and was proudly looking back at him.

"Get a hold of Taka." Marcs said. "Tell him the men in the cells might not be prisoners at all."

* * *

"Ty? Marcs!" Taka lost his inhibitions, shouting the names.

All of them heard it, the gunshots, the chaos over the headset just before it went dead.

"I'll go back."

Taka turned to Marshall. "What?"

"We're all thinking the same thing. We have to go back for them. Check on them. If anything I can keep this illusion going." As he spoke he was already walking back, ready to mount the stairs again.

Obi-Wan was the closest, he reached for his arm, held it tenderly a moment and Marshall stopped. "It's too late already." He said sincerely. "If they were captured or—" he stopped himself, and continued, ignoring the final word, "Then our cover is already blown. It doesn't make sense to try and keep up the thought that no one is here."

Marshall smiled. "I still want to go. But you raise a good point there, Padawan."

"_Taka? You there Taka?"_ a voice cackled over the transmitter.

A wave of relief washed over the man. "Taka here, you gave us one sick fright, Marcs! What happened, you two all right?"

"_For now. Some guards got a little too close, spied my lightsaber and we got into a little trouble. Do me a favor, look in the cells and see if those prisoners are really the law enforcement. Because all our guards are really convicts."_

The men exchanged looks amongst themselves. Lehwin starred at the door before him. If there cover truly was blown, did it matter how he opened the door? He smiled a little, and took out his lightsaber.

"What are you talking about?"

"_I'm betting this whole place was overrun." Marcs continued, "Everything. Ty and I are going to go after Jalen. We're sure he must be in some trouble now. Be careful!"_

"You too." Taka replied. He heard the tell tale sizzle of lightsaber hitting metal and looked in time to see Lehwin had opened the door. He looked marginally guilty, the door's lock was melted through, and a higher shrill sounding general alarm had gone off.

"Well, looks like we're not playing cloak and dagger anymore." He said innocently.

Hilden seemed like he would be cross but before he had the chance, Marshall laughed boomingly. "That's a Jinn for you, come along now, everyone, let's get out of here."

The men broke off down the halls, twisting their way into the cell area and searching for prisoners. It wouldn't be long now before the false guards would come looking for them. If there were some men in this prison that could help them, they had to find them. Hopefully Marcs and Ty could reach Jalen in time.

* * *

next time: Throw Taka Infront of the Blasters


	19. Throw Taka in Front of the Blasters

here's the next chapter! enjoy!

**As the Sky Falls**

**Chapter 18 -Throw Taka Infront of the Blasters-**

They wanted him to sign something. He wasn't sure what it was or why they had to beat him for it. His mind was swimming towards unconsciousness, but his body wouldn't let him go. He kept cycling back with another dizzy swoon. His mind threatening to break at any moment. He realized he'd been double crossed when he returned to his office after he gave the Jedi the new accommodations. There was a strange calm when he walked in. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what it may be. But he did know the Force was warning him at every step. He never even reached his office before he turned out a back door and began to run. He was caught in seconds by the very men he had just sent off to be checked in for interrogation. Gertan and his crew of miscreants. There were more of them now, enough for even him to not fight back. They tied him up, placed him in cuffs, and stuffed him in the back of a speeder. Right in front of the judicial office, and no one made a move to help him. He realized then there was a man tied similarly beside him.

"Thesely!" Day-Gos exclaimed.

Surely they had caught none other than the Prime Minister himself. Not bad for a group of scoundrels.

Day-Gos didn't know where he had been taken, or why. What he remembered was being hit over the head and since the world had been going by a little more fuzzily.

He tried to look up again, to make sense of what may be around him, but once more a paper was waved in his face. Someone stuck a stilis in his hand and hovered it over the datasheet.

"Sign!"

"Not without consulting my lawyer." Day-Gos mumbled. His head whipped sideways numbly and a trail of blood leaked down his face. Had he been hit?

"Sign it, Jedi dog!"

"Former Jedi dog." Day-Gos correcting, receiving another strike. Yes, he was hit. He was on the floor now, arms trying to push himself back up. Men were murmuring over him.

"There's no point in this. He's too self-righteous to do it the easy way. We'll forge it, what does it matter?"

"Forge it how?" Someone shot back, "With your crooked hand writing? Half the people here can't right four letters of their names without a droid to help! And you think a forged letter will get passed the security checks? The scanners? We need the real thing!" Someone shook their wrist, a tracker, a large electro cuff, was attatched to it. "You want me to blow up if I step out of the security field? Forget it!"

Day-Gos was on his knees now, starring up at the two arguing men. His vision started to clear, he wiped his lip with the back of his sleeve. "Well, my eyes do deceive me. If it isn't Luke And Lerne Garbala. Were you the one's concocting this hair brain scheme all along?"

Lerne booted him in the chest and Day-Gos fell limply onto his back. His mouth was full of hoarse laughter. To think, all this time, it was the Garbala brothers. The mob bosses. The evils of the underworld. They even paid of Helloro. Half the people in this prison were once employees of the Garbala's underground. That's why the transfer off world was so pivotal. So much for that. Now Day-Gos would just have to kill them.

* * *

Marcs heard the sounds of battle before he reached the office. He went faster, Ty rushing to catch up with his long strides. A body flew out the door straight into him, knocking Marcs to the floor beneath it. Ty's lightsaber was in his hand, deflecting the blaster bolts that followed out.

"Unhand me! Unhand me you fiends! I'll slice your legs off and—" Jalen pulled his arm back, ready to strike down on the man he had fallen upon when he stopped. "Oh, Force, Marcs, I almost killed you!"

Macs pushed him off and both gained their feet in time to avoid the array of bolts Ty was unable to deflect. Anto pulled his Padawan along and the three retreated to the turbo lift as four men entered the hall to stop them.

"Friends of yours?" Marcs asked.

Jalen smiled. "Not if you count murderers as particularly friendly."

* * *

"Taka! Taka Nashat, thank God it's you!" an official cried from behind the laser glass of a cell. "I never thought I was getting out of this one alive. Hurry! I don't know what their planning, but its big!"

"An escape." Taka replied, slicing through the door panel. The glass lowered and Lt. Hart-Tela strode out, grabbing the blaster off the guard the Jedi had subdued. "A court sanctioned escape too, Hart, the worst kind."

The man looked bewildered. "What do you mean? Not the bosses!"

Taka nodded grimly and the man powered the blaster.

"Well, we've got some work ahead then, don't we? Glad now you brought these Jedi along after all!"

"Can you release the other officers? Do you know where they are held?" Ry-Gaul asked.

Hart-Tela agreed. "Leave it to me. I know where my men are. Just look around, there's five behind every cell door. We'll keep the convicts off you."

Marshall smiled. "Now that does sound like a plan. Do you know where they might be hiding out for this rendezvous of theirs?"

Hart punched the codes in and a full cell block of laser glass walls sprang open. Bewildered officers strode out, trying to take in the gravity of the scene ahead of them. "Sure, check down two more levels. There's the main interrogation room there. That would be the place to do it. Long narrow hallway, about a thousand doors on it. Can't miss it, it's the one that says interrogation on it."

"Finely something that seems reasonable." Qui-Gon enlightened.

A thunderous wave of footsteps came from over head. They were starting down, toward them. Taka looked at Hart worriedly. "Can you handle so many?"

Hart-Tela never wavered, stating a firm yes as he released the officers on the other side of the block.

Taka could hardly believe him.

"We'll stay." Hilden interjected, moving to stand across from the rest of the Jedi. "Lehwin and I. We'll help hold them off. You have to get to Day-Gos and the Prime Minister."

Marshall was nothing short of surprised, and Ry-Gaul did his best to talk him out of it. Lehwin was bouncing on his heels with wonderful excitement.

"You can't hold off so many alone, half the prison is ready to bear down on you." Ry-Gaul cautioned strictly.

"We'll seal the blast doors." Hilden came back with, "Funnel them into one area. It will be easier to contain them. If there's nothing to lead them, they won't simply go on their own."

Hart-Tela looked between them. He was obviously relieved to have the prospect of Jedi help.

* * *

When Day-Gos left the Jedi, he made himself one promise. He would never fall into the typical ways of losing the Force. He wouldn't be like other former Jedi, who let their strength slip away with time until they were simply sensitive individuals without control. He was going to maintain his abilities, just for situations like this one. It wasn't enough on Kos Ias to be the Chief Official. He had to be more then that. He needed something no one else did. And that was his friend, his ally, ever since the day he was born. The Force.

Day-Gos also wondered why the Garbala brothers didn't pat him down better. If he were them, he probably would have stripped his victims to their undergarments looked for hidden weapons. And here, Day-Gos had his lightsaber exactly in the pocket it always was. Maybe they fooled him and took out a couple parts for laughs. It could have happened, but if he didn't try to use it, weren't all those remembered skills virtually useless?

Well, it was now or never to see how out of shape he may be.

He was still resting on his back from where Lerne had struck him down. His legs were folded under him. It would be simple to spring up. So he did. It took half a second to gain his feet, another moment to draw his lightsaber, and a third to bring one of his assailants to the ground with the first strike. His vision was still clouded. He didn't manage to hit one of the brothers, but instead one of their goons who hit the floor in a heap of wails and scorched flesh. Oh yes, his lightsaber still worked as good as ever. Before he could swing out for the next lackey, the blaster fire had started.

* * *

Marshall heard the blaster fire before he saw it. He pulled back against the corridor before the bolts split him in half. He looked at the others to assure himself they too were just fine. Satisfied, he peaked out and flattened himself back again. "Over ten men, all crammed into the hallway. It will be tight fighting, the ceilings perhaps two and a half meters high at most, and the hall will only fit myself plus, perhaps a Padawan across.

"I guess Day-Gos must be up there then. It sounds narrow enough." Taka commented, carefully sliding past Marshall he moved his head out to get his own look of the situation. Another torrent of blaster fire threatened to burn the scant hair off his chin. "Well, that doesn't look fun. So who's walking into the hall of doom first?" in response he received a chorus of raised eye brows. He nodded. "All right, guess that means me. I can hold the fire back for, maybe ten seconds. Will that give you enough time to reach the first of the gunslingers up there?"

Marshall agreed.

"Good. Get ready then. Marshall and I go first. One of the Padawans follow us, then rush the hall."

Between Obi-Wan and Garen they decided Garen would follow Marshall. He was smaller, and easier fit beside the broad shoulder of the Master.

"When I say so, the rest of you follow. I'll be holding back a lot of fire, when I let it go, I don't want to have a stray bolt kill you." Taka added.

"What do you mean, you'll hold it back?" Garen asked.

Taka hadn't the chance to answer. He was in the hall already, blaster bolts parrying in every direction. Garen meant to rush after him, but Marshall held him back. He waited for the move. And then, all shots ceased.

"GO!" Marshall shouted, dragging Garen a little to waken his legs up. The two stormed past Taka, directly after the line of convicts up the hall.

10 . . .

Marshall was the first to them, he attacked and slashed, the man fell. Behind him another raised a gun.

9 . . .8 . . .

Garen was there to support him. He sliced through the man's hand, it hit the floor, blaster still clutched in its grasp.

7 . . .

The next two shot each other accidently trying to scramble over the bodies.

6 . . .

Marshall's lightsaber glided through one chest, then another. He dipped just as Garen moved by, nearly cutting through the Padawan in the cramped space.

5 . . .4 . . .

A string of fire whizzed next to the Jedi. Garen wondered if it hit Taka, still standing in the hall, unmoving behind them.

3 . . .

Garen cut down a fifth, sixth man, Marshall wrestled another to the ground, cutting his blaster in half.

2 . . .

The last man went down.

1 . . .

Garen looked back, Taka had pressed himself against the wall and the floor, his arms protectively over his head. Then Garen finely saw what Taka had done. There was a full wall of blaster bolts. Red, green, blue, all outlined where Taka had been standing, frozen in place as if an invisible wall had stopped them. As Taka just reached his position, the bolts all sprang to life, sailing forward again as if nothing had ever stopped them. They pock marked the wall harmlessly.

Marshall took a moment to ease his breathing as Taka slowly reached his feet again, looking proud as ever. He called for the others, and they emerged from the cover of the antechamber.

"What on a star's surface was that?" Garen exclaimed. "Did you just stop those bullets through the Force?"

Taka's smile was wide and his cheeks flushed with exertion or pride, they could not tell. "I guess so." He said, "I wasn't sure if it would work. I never tried it before. I learned a Jedi did it a long time ago."

"You didn't know if it would work?" Ry-Gaul asked, mortified.

Taka nodded sheepishly. "We didn't have another choice did we?" He shrugged the adrenaline off, and tried to recollect himself. "Well, come on, now, Day-Gos should be just ahead and—"

There was another course of blaster fire that reached their ears from the room before them. Worriedly, the Jedi sprinted forward, getting to the interrogation door just as someone was attempting to emerge from it. In a split second decision, Obi-Wan struck out with his lightsaber and the figure fell. To his relief it was simply another convict. Suddenly the blaster fire was turned toward the door. From within the Jedi made out an array of men and women lined along the wall, hostages, and men standing, armed, and firing.

"Qui-Gon!" Day-Gos shouted in relief. In the same moment he reeled back dramatically and hit the floor, pale fingers clutching at a bloodied arm.

Marshall called his name fearful that he may be seriously wounded. He fought his way in, the Jedi following his movements behind him.

"Ah, look at who we got here, Lerne." one crime boss said. He was in the corner, his blaster pressed to the head of the Prime Minister. "Taka bloody Nashat. Ex-Jedi extraordinaire. Come to take us in, huh?"

Taka turned to him first, his lightsaber ready to do the most damage. "If it isn't the ugly brother. How are you, Luke?"

Luke laughed loudly, calm even as his brother fired mercilessly on the Jedi group and the Jedi themselves worked against the convicts helping the Garbalas.

Taka was less than a meter away, his gaze fully focused on one man. "Let Thesely go."

Luke smiled devilishly. "Never." His gun aimed forward, and fired repeatedly.

* * *

garbled ending? perhaps. Sorry it's ending so quick. I toyed with rewriting it, but that would take WEEKS!!! oh well. Also sorry for so many chapter breaks. Originally each one was the start of a new chapter, to drawl things out some. But instead I opted for 1 long chapter. Hope you liked it!

Next time: Lewhin the Trouble Maker and in which Marcs Could Die

* * *


	20. Lehwin the Trouble Maker and in which

**As the Sky Falls**

**Chapter 19 -Lehwin the Trouble Maker, and in Wich Marcs Could Die-**

* * *

Jalen tapped the turbo lift call button endlessly, hoping to send it up faster. Just ahead of him Marcs and Ty were streaks of movement, deflecting blaster bolt after blaster bolt. Jalen had full confidence in their abilities, until a nearly three meter tall Twilek broke the line of the false guards and rushed them with a vibro blade over his head. Marcs almost naturally strode forward to face him, regardless of the odds to the contrary of his winning the fight. He parried the first blow, his lightsaber a blur of green as he swept left to right. Jalen lunged to help him, but with a backward swipe found him slumped against the turbo lift door. Ty deflected two blaster bolts, hitting two men with each. There was one shooter left, not including the twilek. Ty decided to attack.

"Ty! Ty, no!" Marcs warned as his apprentice flew past. Marcs beat the Twilek back, dealing two powerful blows before side stepping him and catching his apprentice mid stride. Ty resisted at first, unaware what was to happen when suddenly the lone gunman turned to five. It was a trap.

Jalen came to his wits just in time to stop the Twilek from cutting off the Master and Padawan's escape. He had the advantage now at least. The Twilek's back was turned. He shadowed a grin across his lips, and struck forward.

Ty wasn't sure how many shots were fired, how many screams erupted by the time his Master and he were done slashing and cutting, but it took only thirty seconds for them to be on the turbo lift heading back down into the complex. His mind was swimming. He hit his head somehow, somewhere along the way. His Master had pushed him down, out of the line of fire. That was it.

"Just hang on, Marcs. Just a little longer. Callypso's just outside. Just wait, I'll get her. You'll be just fine."

Ty tried to look up through his hazy eyes. Jalen was moving frantically. There seemed to be blood. His Master was slumped against the side of the turbo lift, looking at him lovingly.

"Marcs? Open your eyes! Do you hear me?"

Ty sank down the wall and lost consciousness.

"Ty!"

* * *

Taka wasn't about to get himself shot again. And least of all by this man, Luke. His moves were too quick, saber too sharp. He advanced in a split second, the lightsaber a blur of movement. Luke never had a chance. This wasn't to say his brother had much success either. It took only half a minute more for Ry-Gaul to clip him in the leg with his own blaster bolt. Still fighting incessantly, Obi-Wan kindly unarmed him (literally). Lerne never had the chance to draw his hidden weapon before Ry-Gaul finely ended him.

Three convicts escaped behind the group, running away along the hall. Marshall and Garen followed only so far before the move became fruitless and they returned to the interrogation room. A total of five men were dead. None of them were officials, the judge, or even the Prime Minister.

"Day-Gos? Day-Gos are you all right?" Qui-Gon asked gently.

His brother sat up tenderly, nodding his head yes. "Yeah, just clipped me is all." He replied, using Jinn's hand to pull himself up. He inspected his arm carefully. "Just surprised me more than anything. I'm fine. Hardly bled." He produced the wound for his younger brother's inspection should he not be believed.

Qui-Gon did indeed take the opportunity to check it. Satisfied he stepped away. "Good. Well," he took in the sight of the wreckage. "Who wants to head up and see how Hilden and Lehwin made out?"

The former hostages in tow, the men made their way up the complex once more.

* * *

Jalen couldn't believe the bad luck he had gotten himself into. He was hunched over, dragging Marcs out of the turbo lift. Before the door had a chance to close, he left Marcs on the floor and went in again to grab Ty Leese also. Once the Padawan was out, he took a second to think.

Marcs was considerably bad off. His wound was a decent one, and he had slipped unconscious. Ty was useless to help since he too was out cold. Jalen wondered just what sort of rescue this may be after all! He pulled out his comm unit and placed the call he knew his mother was waiting for.

"Master Callypso?"

"Yes, Jalen, who is it? Not Taka I hope . . ." her voice trailed suddenly terribly worried.

"No, it's Master Marcs." He replied. "He's been shot, lower right torso. Definitely needs a little loving touch."

As he spoke, Calypso was already heading in, following behind Tco-Sida's lead. "What about his Padawan? Is he all right?"

"I think so." Jalen replied, "He's not helping much being that he's knocked himself out. Just hurry, please!"

* * *

"Masters, thank goodness!" Hilden said, rushing toward them. "Has everything gone well?"

The Jedi nodded as one, producing the captives.

Beside Hilden the Hart-Tela breathed a silent wave of relief. "Thank the stars you're all safe. My men have worked tirelessly. Most of the prison is back under our control now. We had a slight run-in with one of your younglings, but all is well now."

Hilden flushed red and looked at his boots He hadn't expected Hart to mention that.

There was no stopping Marshall's curiosity now. "Oh, and what exactly has Lehwin gotten himself into? I'm sure it was him wasn't it?"

Hilden raised his head a little, he was chewing his lip incessantly, looking anywhere but at them. "Well, uh, yes." He almost whispered out. "He got himself trapped in that eatery we were funneling the convicts in."

"Fought like a neku he did!" Hart-Tela spoke up, folding his arms and looking ever proud. "A lucky boy he was, surrounded by almost two-hundred unfriendly, armed, convicts. He did wonderfully!" he patted Hilden roughly on the back. "A prouder Master, there was no other!"

Hilden squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He was more than embarrassed by the whole affair.

Marshall couldn't hold in his laughter. Just when he showed signs of ceasing, one look at the poor Master across from him sent him right back over the edge. At the sound of him, Lehwin approached from the other end of the corridor. He was clearly glowing over his feet by the swiftness of his step and the radiant waves of the Force he was emanating.

Marshall was not the only Master to pat the boy's back in triumph.

Only Ry-Gaul was the curious one as to Hilden's bizarre behavior. As the others moved on to inspect the locked gateways to the eatery he held back a few paces and asked quietly, "Hilden, now, I know you disapprove of showboating of any kind. And the reality is, from what I gather Lehwin did not intend this to happen on purpose. Why then are you so embarrassed by him? He has done well for himself. Are you not supportive?"

Hilden sighed, looking forward at the back of his apprentice who was smiling and laughing in the company of Obi-Wan and Garen. The three elder Jinn brothers, Day-Gos, Qui-Gon, and Marshall were getting reacquainted. "I am not embarrassed." Hilden finely said. "It's simply that I knew Marshall was going to enjoy that with all he had in him." Hilden shrugged, smiling a little. "He did a great thing. And . . . I suppose . . . he could do with a little more interest in his life. And I suppose I have been rough with him. But that was how I was trained and—"he stopped walking and Ry-Gaul waited beside him. "All right, when I was younger I hated it too, but it is very difficult to train against the way you were. What can I say, I have become my Master against my own wants or wishes."

Ry-Gaul laughed a little. The first of such vocalizations Hilden had ever heard him utter. "Well, now you are truly a worthy Master if you have recognized that one simple truth. We are like mothers and fathers to the Padawans we train. And you are right. We naturally fall into the ease of our past."

"Conversing secrets of the Jedi ways?" Qui-Gon approached, asking. He grinned. "Just keep aware you are still young, like Marcs."

Ry-Gaul looked around them. "Marcs, where is Marcs?"

Qui-Gon suddenly appeared severe. "Jalen, they were going after Jalen, has any one heard from them since?" He looked around him as he asked but came across a score of confused glances in return. Taking Obi-Wan beside him and Marshall behind he headed for the turbo lift.

"Master, do you think they're all right?" Obi-Wan asked fearfully, hitting the lift call button. "Should we take the stairs up? Would they be faster?"

Marshall tapped his lightsaber on his leg. Waiting for the lift. "Oh Qui-Gon I have a terrible feeling. I think something has happened." He pressed the call button again. When the doors refused to open he peeled off and went for the stairs.

Obi-Wan was hot on his heels, followed closely by Qui-Gon.

Then, from behind them the door at last opened and a form strode out.

"Hey, Marshall!"

The three Jedi skidded to a hault, turning as one to the person appearing out of the lift behind them. "Jalen!" they exclaimed at once.

From farther down the corridor the other Jedi had too noticed the appearance of the brother.

Behind Jalen came Tco-Sida and Calypso, then Ty Leese rubbing a soreness on his forehead.

"Masters, what happened?" Marshall asked curiously. "Is everyone all right?"

Jalen smiled. "Had a few tense moments." He told them. His hands were red, he was rubbing them on his black uniform jacket. Suddenly Qui-Gon's stomach bottomed out. He hadn't seen Marcs yet.

"But everything worked out in the end." Jalen finished.

Marcs strode out behind them. He was pale, that was apparent. But he was standing. He smiled. "Concerned about me now?" he asked. "I love the sympathy, but I'm happy to tell you it is unwarranted this time." He wrapped his arms around Ty Leese's shoulders. "It seems this mission has been nothing except close calls. I'm happy to see it's over."

Marshall agreed. "Well, put it this way, you really wanted the original Jinn mission experience. This time you got a slice of that, plus," he grabbed hold of Taka under his arm. The man struggled to get away from him. "you threw Taka into all that! You were meant to have a near death experience at some time or another."

* * *

next time: Throw Taka Infront of the Blasters


	21. In Trouble, Again

**this is it everyone! the last chapter!!! Now if you haven't reviewed yet, give me a break and do it now, please!!!**

**As the Sky Falls**

**Chapter 20 -In Trouble, Again-**

Day-Gos stood, arms folded across his broad chest, staring off into the grand rolling waves of the lake. He was rubbing a hole into the dirt beneath him with his right boot, and his eyes were far off and distant. "So, it was the pencil pusher after all. I never did trust that Hantel. He really turned the lot of us in?"

"Afraid so." Taka replied. He was sitting on the bench beside Obi-Wan. He was surprisingly lax-appearing. His feet were bear, he wore no more than a simple shirt and shorts. This was stark contrast to his near body suits he was typically used to wearing for the benefit of hiding his scars. Now they were fully visible. And he grinned at the wide eyes they were giving to the Padawans Ty, Lehwin, and Garen. Even Hilden was caught inspecting as well as Ry-Gaul. "I asked around at the café. Hantel disappeared off someplace. I'll track him down."

"Don't worry about him." Tco-Sida told him. "I know he won't be much of a problem. He's off planet by now."

"The transport is here." Hilden told them, approaching from the back door of the Jinn home.

Marcs was lying on his back in the thick lush grass, his boots just reaching the beginning of the sandy lake shore. He didn't want to leave yet. This place, something about it was amazing, addicting. He enjoyed the Force living around him through the two Masters, Tco and Calypso. He enjoyed smelling it, touching it, the electric feeling across his skin. He could tell why Taka wanted to stay here. Marcs was half tempted to stay for the remainder of his own life also. Until he looked up and saw Ty Leese. Taka had stood up and he was openly showing off the scar that split his lip and chin in half before flowing down and dissecting the rest of him. Ty appeared more interested then he should have been at the sight of someone's past suffering. Marcs had to remember to try and curb that in the future.

Qui-Gon stood over him a moment, his hand offered down to help him up.

Marcs smiled and took it.

"Well." Jinn said as the two walked toward the front of the home with the rest of the pack. "What did you think of all this?"

Marcs laughed a little. "That's a hard thing to sum up, there, Jinn. What I can say is it's an experience that I will never again forget."

"Well, we tried our best." Day-Gos told him. "Let's just hope the Jedi do not fry your hides too terribly after all this mess."

"One can only wish." Hilden added to the remark. "However, you won't be terribly pleased to know who piloted the transport who is picking us up."

Before Marshall or Qui-Gon had the chance to react, the pilot was exiting the loading ramp before them.

Taka was the first to move. He rushed past the group. "Master!" he exclaimed. He launched on the figure, encasing him in a tight embrace. For his part the person held him tenderly, patting his back with a fatherly affection. It took mere moments for the Jedi to realize who the person was.

Marshal bit his lip. "Oh, uh, Master Windu! How are you? Didn't expect you to be here."

Taka peeled away from him, his face visibly displaying his happiness.

Mace was clearly opposite. "Yes. I came myself. And do you know why, Master Marshall?"

Marshall cringed a little. "I haven't the foggiest idea."

"Because, I want to absolutely, positively, ensure with all sanity's sake that you will actually _**return**_ to the Jedi Temple!" Master Windu told him, hands against his hips, his face displaying clearly his opinion on the matter. "And I am ensuring this with no stalling, no side trips, I don't care if we lose all engines in space, Marshall, you are getting on this ship now and without another word." He pointed on board.

Marshall opened his mouth to say something, but Mace shouted him silent. So, Marshall smiled shortly and bode a kind hearted goodbye to his mother and father, Day-Gos and Jalen. Then with a defeated sigh, he sneaked past the obtrusive hand of Mace and disappeared onto the ship. Next went Ry-Gaul and Hilden, and both their apprentices. Everyone repeated the gratefulness of hospitality to their hosts and went aboard.

"Well, it has been good seeing you, son." Tco-Sida said to Qui-Gon embracing him tenderly. "Take care of that apprentice of yours. He looks like a handful."

Obi-Wan smiled at him, and as his Master went for the ship, he whispered to Tco-Sida. "Will you really look into that facility for me? The one you think may still be around?"

Tco nodded, patting his shoulder. "I do promise. Now, you keep yourself out of the darkness, please, and let me handle everything. Will you trust me with that?"

The apprentice agreed, embracing him swiftly, he turned and rushed after his Master.

"Well, go on Ty." Marcs told his Padawan. "Leave Taka alone, I'm sure he feels like a museum exhibition by now with all that attention!" He shook hands with Tco and Calypso both and bode a tender goodbye to the two Jinn brothers that were remaining behind. Then he moved for the loading ramp.

"Well, Marcs." Taka told him. "you survived to the end of this grand excursion."

Marcs laughed. "Only thanks to Master Calypso it seems."

"All the best to you." Taka shook his hand.

Marcs said a final good bye and passed Master Windu to join the others.

"Taka." Mace said, squeezing his shoulder gently. "It's great to see you looking so well."

"Yourself also Master." Taka replied. "For the short time we have to say hello."

Mace waved a goodbye to the Jinn clan remaining outside the home and as Taka left to join them, Mace closed the ramp and instructed Garen to take the cockpit himself.

The ship rose into the sky and swiftly headed out of sight.

Marcs rested back into one of the chairs, receiving the glass of some strange concoction Marshall placed before him. He didn't ask as to its nature, and sipped it down before suddenly shooting out of his seat. "Blast it all!"

Marshall snickered. "Good isn't it?"

"No!" Marcs headed for the cockpit, he burst through the door, saying at once. "hold the ship! Turn back around!"

Mace and Garen exchanged a look. Mace's opinion on the matter was obviously a no.

"Please! Blast it all, I forgot to ask Taka something."

Ty looked up from his place at one of the consoles. "Master, what in the world could that be?"

Marcs leaned against the doorway. "I forgot to find out what the blocks were!"

Fin.

* * *

lol. I thought about working into the story the real meaning of the blocks, but this was cooler.

however, if you must know . . . this was the explination that was planned: The blocks are nothing. Taka made them up. He has convicts pretend to have suffered through the worst of the "blocks" torture methods and its all a lie. now, at the mere mention, thugs freak out. After all, everyone knows a friend of a friend of a cousin who has suffered at the hands of the blocks:)

muhahaha

Hope you liked it!!! Please review!!!


End file.
